A Revelation
by MSgt SilverDollar
Summary: REVISED AND UPDATED: NON CANON Features a super powered Harry with lots of money, titles and all that rot. Its meant to entertain those who like those stories and bash my least favorite JKR chars. Harmony all the way. Minor Revision: 7/12/14
1. Chapter 1

**A Revelation**

**Disclaimer: Any character, physical place, or magic you recognize from Harry Potter books or movies belong to Joanne "Jo" Rowling and/or anyone she has granted a license too. This includes her publishers and Warner Brothers. If you recognize another character from a fanfic, you have read that was published before this, please inform me, so I can give proper credit where it is due. With over 525,000 HP fanfics on , it's highly probable this will happen although I will do my best to avoid it. This is the last Disclaimer that you will see as it covers all chapters.**

**A/N: This is an Alternate Universe/Fantasy and a bit funny story. It includes a super powered Harry. As such it does not follow canon, although unless stated otherwise events leading up to the start of the story are canon. It includes some bashing of my less than favorite people in canon. This is a Harry/Hermione ship from the beginning, and it will not change. There will be hints of sex between mature adults and strong language in places, therefore, the ****T**** rating. For those who don't like powerful Harry stories, I suggest you quit this and read one of the half-million plus other stories out here on .**

The following is a description, of how I write various monies, languages, thoughts, dates, and times.

_**§Parseltongue§ **_**~Spells~**_ thoughts__**/**__mind speak_ [Foreign language]

₲1 = 1 Galleon, S1 = 1 Sickle, K1 = 1 Knut

£1 = 1 British Pound Sterling, $1 = 1 U.S. Dollar, ₲1 = £10 = $15.00

Temperature is in degrees Fahrenheit.

Dates are in the form of; day month year (2 May 1998) Time is in the 24-hour format: 13:00 = 1:00 p.m., and 20:00 is 8:00 p.m. A day begins at 00:00:01 hours and ends at 24:00. All times, unless otherwise noted, are local times.

Chapter 1

**Late May 1993 – Chamber of Secrets**

A stunned Harry Potter looked at the long basilisk fang sticking in his forearm, and the diary Fawkes dropped near him. He heard Tom Riddle rambling in the background as he jerked the fang from his arm. His face changed to contemptuous smile as he stabbed the diary and watched as Tom Marvolo Riddle screamed. He turned the diary over and stabbed it again just for fun.

Harry heard, "Harry James Potter what the bloody hell do you think you are doing charging in here with no back up. James was dumb to a fault but never this dumb. I believe it's time we have a long overdue talk son."

Harry looked up and saw an avatar seemingly more solid than Tom Riddle had been and said, "Mum?"

"Yes son it's me. Well, kind of anyway but that's a story for another time. And time is one thing I don't have a lot of, at least time here." She said picking up Harry's wand and sending a silent charm at Ginny. "I just put her to sleep, she doesn't need to hear what I have to say. Now get up off that cold floor and give your mother a hug."

Harry jumped up and gladly complied. Once the hug was complete, Lily conjured a sofa then started talking again.

"Harry, I don't know where your head is son, why are you friends with the Weasley git when all he's doing is holding you back. He's being paid ₲10 a month by Dumbledore to be your friend and spy on you. Every time, your true friend tries to help you he berates her and you take his side. What the hell are you thinking?"

Harry mumbled, "But Ron was my first friend and my best mate."

"It's a damn good thing Petunia will be dead when I see her again, or I would kill the bitch. Harry I'm telling you straight out, your meeting Ron was a setup think about it son. How many times did Molly Weasley board the train? How many times did she take Bill, Charlie, Percy, and the twins there before she took Ron? Why was she's shouting about Muggles and asking what the platform number is? Think Harry, God gave you a brain use it son."

"Well when you put it like that it sort of makes it look like a setup," Harry admitted softly while looking at the floor.

"Well son I hope you think a spy is worth ₲10 a month, because Dumbledore is taking it from your trust vault so you're paying Ron to spy on you. That it's just a trust vault is another thing Dumbledore is keeping you from finding out. He's also keeping information about us and that you should have our wills read. Now listen closely son because this is very important. When you get to Kings Cross station, you need to take the floo to Gringotts and see Master Ragnok our account manager. The floo address is G6, and Harry to exit the floo properly, prepare to exit when you feel your twirling motion slow down just before it stops. When it stops, wait a second then simply walk straight out otherwise you'll end up on your nose or ass."

"It's my nose Mum."

"This should have been done on your eleventh birthday. Harry you are Lord Potter, the 44th Earl of Potterland. Ragnok can tell you all you have, but I'll just say you have a large Manor that is much safer than Privet Drive. You may tell Ragnok we spoke, and that I want you looked at by a Goblin healer. The magical suppressor James put on your core should have been removed before you started school."

"Suppressor," Harry almost shouted as he winced.

"Harry you're a powerful wizard, and at six months old, James got tired of you floating him and turning him upside down. He was especially put out when Mooney and Padfoot laughed their asses off when you did it in front of them. He did think it was funny when you would levitate Peter and drop him in the trash though."

"Mum I remember Mooey and Paddy. Did I pee on Paddy's back while Dad held me so I could ride him?"

"Yes, and James said if he would bathe more often you wouldn't have to do it for him. Son there is a crystal on the podium in the main vault that will allow you to communicate with us. This is old Potter magic dating back before Hogwarts was founded. You'll be surprised who charmed it, but I'll let him tell you, or I'll never hear the end of it. One last thing before I go. Think long and hard why you spent so much time holding your best friends hand, and speaking to her while she's been petrified. I have to go now but remember what I said about the crystal and Hermione."

Harry's wand dropped in his lap as the couch disappeared, and he fell on his ass. Ginny woke up crying, and Harry reassured her everything would be all right. Harry retrieved the hat and sword so she never saw his jaw set as they left the chamber. His mother's words finally hit home, and Harry James Potter was one pissed-off wizard.

When they got to the rock fall, Harry levitated a few rocks out of the way, so he and Ginny could get through. Fawkes arrived and flashed them to Dumbledore's office where Harry told the story about Tom and asked for the diary after Lucy Malfoy showed his ugly face and ass. Harry tricked Malfoy into taking the diary and freed Dobby. Harry pushed Dobby aside, ducked the Killing Curse, and blasted Malfoy into a wall with a Reducto to his right shoulder and a quick flame curse to cauterize the wound.

Dumbledore arrived in all his glory with McGonagall and Arthur Weasley.

"Harry, what happened?'

"The bastard tried to kill me and I hit him with a Reducto, the first thing I thought of, and then used flames to cauterize his wound. We wouldn't want him to bleed to death would we? Isn't there a charm to check the last spell he used professor McGonagall?"

"Albus I suggest you call Amelia Bones while I check Malfoy's wand and send a patronus to Poppy Pomfrey."

Harry turned to Dobby and winked.

"Harry Potter sir is freeing Dobby. Then Harry Potter sir is saving Dobby's life. Can Dobby be bonding to Harry Potter sir?"

"Dobby I don't know what that means."

"If you accept the bonding it means you have an elf Mr. Potter." McGonagall informed him.

Harry shrugged and said, "If that's what you want, it's all right with me."

Harry was almost knocked to the floor when Dobby literally tackled him. Dobby told Harry what he needed to do and Harry bonded the excitable elf. He also decided no matter what he found out at Gringotts a week at Privet Drive just may be appropriate.

Madam Pomfrey arrived and looked at Malfoy and said, "He didn't lose enough blood to worry about. Madam Bones is on her way so she can revive the bastard. Is it true he sent a killing curse at Harry Potter?"

"Yes Poppy the last curse in the wand is a Killing Curse," McGonagall stated.

"All is normal at Hogwarts. Last year it was Quirrell trying to kill me. This year it was a great basilisk and Lucy here. I do believe it's time to cut my losses and find another school."

"Mr. Potter I'm sure your parents would not wish you to do that."

"Professor McGonagall, how the hell would I know what my parents might want? What I do know is that someone is trying to kill me here. Last year I asked Professor Dumbledore why Voldemort was after me, and got told effectively, I was too young to know. Well screw that. In addition, the one subject I seem to need most is sorely ineffective with the past two teachers. Quirrell and Lockfart come to mind. One contained Voldemort soul and the other cared more about looking pretty than defense. Of course, he did know how to wipe memories pretty well or at least well enough to wipe his own. Then there's the potions Professor 'the instructions are on the board begin' Snape that thinks teaching is done by berating students. I think I hear either the USA or Australia calling me."

"Mr. Potter as your magical guardian, I'll decide where you go to school not you." Dumbledore said.

"Whatever you think old man. I believe my guardians are the Dursleys because you left me on their doorstep. They hate magic and me, I'm sure I can convince them to let me go abroad. I overheard someone say my godfather, some guy named Sirius Black, betrayed my parents then killed a friend. In a word, bullshit, I checked the library on oaths required to be a godfather, if he betrayed us, he would have lost his magic and died then and there. It seems the basilisk venom broke something lose in my mind, that or Fawkes' tears, but if there was a traitor it was Peter. Even as a child I never liked that rat."

"Mr. Potter, I'm Amelia Bones head of the DMLE would you mind answering some questions in private about what you just said as well as what happened here."

"Do you mind telling me who you have with you?"

"Not at all, this is Alastor Moody, Kinglsey Shacklebolt, and Nymphadora Tonks all of which are Aurors."

"Ok, they can speed things up by talking to the portraits while we have our chat. As for finding somewhere private, that may be a problem here. I suspect the portraits report to the Headmaster and, or his Deputy."

"I'm afraid as his magical guardian I cannot allow this Amelia."

"Alastor if Dumbledore moves away from this spot arrest him for interfering with a criminal investigation. Better yet…" Madam Bones said as she stunned Dumbledore unexpectedly and had Tonks put magic suppressing shackles on him.

"Minerva is there any place private in this nuthouse, or do I need to take Mr. Potter to Hogsmeade?" The irritated witch asked.

"Use my quarters Amy, but I suggest you put up the appropriate charms just to be safe. Filius and I sweep our quarters on a weekly basis, and haven't found anything yet but one never knows."

"Thanks Minnie, come Mr. Potter"

"Its Harry Ma'am, Mr. Potter was my Dad," Harry stated with a smile.

They went to McGonagall private quarters and Madam Bones put up silencing charms and some others. After about ten minutes, she used the floo and took them to her office to use a pensieve and view Harry's memories. It took him about six tries to get his memories from his temple. After about an hour, she sent for the Minister.

"Minister Fudge this is Harry Potter and he has an interesting tale and some memories you should see."

**To be continued…**

7


	2. Chapter 2

**A Revelation**

**Disclaimer: See Chapter 1 for Disclaimer and other pertinent information**

**Chapter 2**

From Chapter 1:_ "Minister Fudge this is Harry Potter and he has an interesting tale and some memories you should see."_

**Ministry of Magic DMLE Director's Office**

Minister Fudge came out of the pensieve ashen faced sputtering, "Amelia what the hell is going on?"

The angry witch replied. "Among other things it seems we have a grave miscarriage of justice Cornelius. I had my secretary check and Sirius Black never received a trial. I sent three Aurors to Azkaban to get him here. I think Veritaserum and a look at his memory of what happened is in order. Remember Minister this was not done by you but by Bagnold and Couch Sr. They made this mess and should take the fallout for it. I think your major problem will be Lucius Malfoy, so if we try him using Veritaserum we have a chance at getting the truth. The basilisk of course belongs to Mr. Potter since he defeated it. Severus Snape also needs tried, just like Malfoy. Dumbledore is the major problem since it seems Voldemort is not truly dead."

Harry jumped in, "Excuse me Ma'am its actual Tom Marvolo Riddle. Lord Voldemort is an anagram in French it translates roughly to flight from death. His mother was Merope Gaunt a descendant of Salazar Slytherin. A local squire's son name Tom Riddle was his father, so he's a half-blood like me that the Death Eaters followed."

Amelia Bones asked, "Harry how do you know all of this?"

Harry explained, "Well he liked to ramble on and on while I was trying to stay alive. He didn't think I was listening. He thinks very highly of himself. But one thing is for sure; he found a way to escape from death. If I hadn't stopped him before he managed to drain Ginny's life force, we would be dealing with a young Voldemort now. My question is, how the diary helped him, and if he has other such devices? If he does, where are they and can they be destroyed? That diary was cursed. Can a curse breaker defeat that? I've heard the Goblins use them when hunting for treasure in fact Ron Weasley's brother Bill is one. He works in Egypt now."

Amelia Bones turned to the minister saying, "Well Cornelius it's obvious we have a lot of work to do, and I need more people if Voldemort does come back. There is no way this isn't going to reach the public. If we do nothing and appear weak, it will cause a panic and a migration to safer places. We cannot allow a few to take over our world. Our people need to be trained to defend themselves and given the freedom to use whatever curses are necessary to do that. It's time to bite the wand and take the heat, then do what's right not easy."

"Minister is Dumbledore my magical guardian, if so who appointed him to that position. Is it in my parents wills or did he just make that up?" Harry asked respectfully.

Amelia interjected, "Minister you'll be busy I'll get that checked out for you. However, if the wills are sealed, I'll need the authority in writing to break the seals. Something isn't right about this whole mess, and I smell meddling at a high level here. I think it's time for me to get Mr. Potter back to school."

Fudge wrote out the authority Amelia requested and the two flooed back to McGonagall's office. They joined the others in the corridor where Malfoy still laid next to the wall. Harry watched Dumbledore and slid his wand in his hand as Dumbledore inched his hand toward his wand. As soon as Dumbledore touched his wand, everyone heard Harry shout, "Expelliarmus!" Dumbledore's wand sailed to Harry who grabbed it out of the air and Dumbledore was thrown into the wall behind him. Harry felt the wand warm to his touch and magic bind it to him. This magic felt different from anything he had ever felt before. It was almost as if the wand was now a part of him.

McGonagall yelled, "Mr. Potter why did you do that?"

Standing his ground Harry answered politely, "Well Professor Dumbledore was drawing his wand and had a look on his face that said he meant to harm someone. I've been almost killed twice today, and that's too many for me."

The old Auror replied, "Constant Vigilance is a good thing son. Who put those cuffs on Dumbledore? Does someone need retraining on the proper method?"

"Mad Eye Moody you were the one who cuffed Dumbledore." Tonks said.

"We all make mistakes Miss Tonks, mine was not stunning him first, and doing it properly, I hope we all learned from that."

"Come on Mad Eye, I'm having you on. I screwed up cuffing him and that won't happen again. He had already been stunned, are you slipping or getting senile?" Tonks replied.

"Madam Bones what happens with Malfoy's wand now?" Harry asked.

"Well after the trial it would normally go into our evidence locker Mr. Potter. Why do you ask?"

Harry explained, "Well I believe it belongs to me since I defeated him. I plan to keep the wands of those who try to harm me. I think they'll make a good display when I tell my children the stories of my life. If I live long enough to have children, being at Hogwarts seems detrimental to my life span."

"Mr. Potter, are you going to give the Headmaster's wand back?" the Deputy Headmistress asked.

"Sure, here take it," Harry said and handed the wand to McGonagall. The wand jumped from her hand and came back to Harry.

"I guess it likes me better than Professor Dumbledore."

Dumbledore grumbled but remarked, "Well Harry you seemed to have earned it. I won it from Grindlewald in the '40s and still have my original. I suggest you keep your original wand as well."

Ten more Aurors showed up with an order from the Minister to bring Dumbledore, Malfoy, and Snape to the Ministry for questioning. Snape drew his wand and Harry used his new one to disarm the Professor. The Expelliarmus sent Snape's wand to him and blasted Snape about thirty feet into the far wall.

"Cool, I believe I like this wand."

Amelia Bones smiled trying not to giggle. Mad Eye Moody laughed out loud then asked if Harry would like some special training. Harry said yes after a couple of weeks off.

After the others left, McGonagall asked, "Are you really thinking of not coming back to Hogwarts? You have friends here Harry."

"I have one friend here is all, I have another who pretended to be a friend but was paid to spy on me. I have a Head of House I can't fully trust, so why should I stay here?"

"Harry why don't you trust me?" McGonagall asked the affront showing in her voice.

"Well when we arrived our first year, you said our house was like our family away from home. Last year, I went to the head of my family about a problem and was effectively told to shut up and leave the problem to adults. You adults didn't handle it very well. Three first-year students managed to get through the so-called protection protecting the stone from a dark wizard. This year my one true friend gets petrified while figuring out what was petrifying students. Even with all the portraits that report to the Headmaster no one can figure out it's a basilisk, and the school remains open putting students in danger of being killed."

Harry took a breath then continued. "If this is family, I believe I'll start my own using different standards. Oh, where was my so-called family when everyone was calling me the heir of Slytherin. My true family is dead, and as far as I know I'm the last of the Potters, yet I know nothing of my heritage. What I do know, is that we have a dark dork that isn't dead but wants me dead. I mean really, Moldyshorts has been here each year that I have in one form or another. So tell me Professor, why should I stay here of all places? Besides, I believe my godfather will be released soon. I'm sure he will have something to say about where we go. I'm taking Hermione with me if she agrees and her family approves. Now I need to check on my only friend."

Minerva's only thought was _Albus what have you done. I told you placing the boy there with those horrible people was not the right thing to do. The lads' right we have all failed him. He doesn't trust very well and I have a feeling those who lose that trust will have a hard time getting it back._

Harry went to the hospital wing and sat holding Hermione's hand telling her all that happened. Madam Pomfrey had told him several times Hermione couldn't hear him but he didn't believe her. It also made him feel better to share his life with Hermione. Ron would soon find out no one betrays a Potter's trust and gets by with it.

"Mr. Potter the potion will be ready in the morning it just needs to settle over night. It's almost curfew, come back at 07:00 and I'll let you give her the potion."

"Thanks Madam Pomfrey, I'll see you in the morning."

Harry went back to the Common Room and ran into the people he least wanted to see.

Molly Weasley started for him saying, "Oh, Harry we owe you so much for saving Ginny." She tried to hug him but he sidestepped and ducked under her left arm.

"I don't need a cracked rib to add to my other injuries. No Weasley owes me anything except Ron the spy. I believe he owes me around ₲250 but I'll get the correct amount later. Well that's not totally true the twins may have a certain heirloom of mine. Something from the Marauders, my father was Prongs and my godfather is Padfoot." Harry stated in a flat tone.

The twins faces went white as Harry continued, "I'll do this the easy way." He pulled his new wand and said, "Accio anything that belonged to the Marauders." A folded piece of parchment sailed down from the boy's dorm.

Harry tapped his wand on the parchment and said, "Reveal yourself to the son of Prongs."

_Mr. Prongs says, it's about bloody time we heard from you, son._

_Mr. Padfoot says, Prongslet let the games begin._

_Mr. Mooney says, welcome to mayhem. But you need a Marauder name and Scar is not a good one._

_Mr. Wormtail says, he concurs with the others._

_Ms. Tiger Lily says he who studies hard does better pranks than the jerks that had the map recently._

"I'll talk to you lot later, mischief managed."

"What's this rubbish about Ron owing you money?"

"Well Mr. Perfect Percy, your brother has been getting ₲10 per month from Dumbledore to spy on me. The problem is that it came from my trust vault and I don't pay traitors. Funny how things were setup, or rather how I was setup. Tell me Mrs. Weasley how many times have you been to the Hogwarts Express?"

"Obviously several, Mr. Potter."

"Yet in my first year you're going on about Muggles, and asking what the platform number is, why?"

When he got no answer Harry continued, "My theory is you were doing what Dumbledore asked so I would make friends with Ron. I believe Ron had two missions the first one was the spying, and second was to keep me distracted so I didn't learn what I needed to know. There may have been a third, to keep me from getting close to Hermione. Well that didn't work so well. I do appreciate you rescuing me so I believe me saving Ginny makes us square except for what's between Ron and me." Harry paused gathering his thoughts.

"Fred and George think they're great pranksters and I can see the wheels turning figuring out how to get back at me. Boys, I suggest you consider the day I just had. I killed a huge basilisk well over 50 feet long. I blasted Lucy Malfoy into a wall taking his wand arm at the shoulder. I spent hours with the Director of the DMLE and the Minister. When I came back, I disarmed Dumbledore knocking him into a wall. A bit later, I blasted Snape about thirty feet, taking his wand. I will admit the Snape thing was with my new wand, which happens to have been Dumbledore's before. Fuck with Hermione or me at your own peril. That isn't a threat it's a promise of retribution including annihilation. As far as I'm concerned, you two are nothing but bullies and I have years dealing with that type of person. Why don't you prank your year or above? I think it is because you are nothing more than cowards. Mess with Hermione or me and you'll find yourselves naked singing God Save the Queen while standing on the head table during a feast and that will be the least of your worries."

"George, I think little Harrykins has declared a prank war."

"I believe you're right brother of mine, let the games begin."

Professor McGonagall appeared and said, "And I think you two will be expelled so fast it will make your heads swim. Mr. Potter the Minister requests your and Ms. Granger's presence in his office at 13:00 tomorrow. Mr. Percy Weasley since you cannot control your younger brothers you are stripped of your prefect badge and placed on probation along with them. Messer's Fred and George Weasley you are hereby grounded from flying. You two may go to classes, the library, and your dorm room until your grades improve at which time I'll reconsider this action. Mr. Ronald Weasley your grades aren't good enough to continue into third year so you will repeat second year. Are there any questions?"

When there was none, she told the adult Weasleys they needed to go home.

"Fred and George I've had the house elves remove all your so called pranking items. These will be sent to the Department of Mysteries if anything harmful is found you will be expelled and your wands snapped. The Marauders were pranksters, but except for followers of the dark lord, they never harmed or embarrassed anyone. Mr. Potter please return to the hospital wing, Mr. Filtch will escort you there. I believe he has something to thank you for. Ginny you should be in bed it's been a rough day on you. I cannot believe your mother took you from the hospital wing."

She waited until Ginny left then rounded on the Weasley boys again. "You four are a disgrace to Gryffindor. That changes tonight, or so help me you four will be out of this school forever. Do you understand me?"

She received "yes Ma'am" from the four boys and then sent them to bed.

In their dorm, George said, "you know Fred, McGonagall may have just saved us a lot of pain or worse. If Harry did kill a basilisk, and there is no reason not to believe that, plus defeat Dumbledore, Malfoy, and Snape he's a force to be reckoned with."

"I'm sure we'll find out more tomorrow at least by dinner. But I do believe you're right brother. At least we didn't have anything dangerous in our stuff. I have the feeling Ronniekins isn't the only one that will be repeating a year. We sure can't blame that on Harry."

"Do you really think Ron took money to spy on Harry?"

"As jealous as he is, I don't doubt it for a second George. Good night."

"Good night."

In the hospital wing Harry changed into pajamas brought by Dobby then moved the bed next to Hermione's and held her hand as he fell asleep. It had been a long tiring day. Madam Pomfrey looked at them and smiled. She would need to raise the bet on when they got together, thinking it would definitely be early tomorrow.

The next morning Harry finished giving Hermione the last of the Mandrake potion and sat at her bedside. He could feel her hand and arm starting to relax. Five minutes or so later, her eyes opened staring at the most beautiful green eyes she had ever seen.

"Hermione take it easy now, I'm here and you'll be just fine." Harry said leaning toward her and kissing her on the lips. Her free arm came around his neck and she returned the kiss.

Once their lips parted she heard, "Hermione will you be my girlfriend. I know we're a bit young but I would like more of those kisses, a lot more."

"Yes, Harry James Potter I'll be your girlfriend. I want more of your kisses too."

Unseen by the pair Madam Pomfrey did thumbs up. She didn't know how much she just won but it would not be small change by anyone's standard.

"Mr. Potter if you'll let Ms. Granger get dressed I do believe she will find herself quite hungry. You may eat here in a private room or go to the Great Hall the choice is yours."

"Hermione, do you want to wear what you have on or something else?" Harry asked.

"Actually I think I'd like jeans and a sweatshirt. But I'll have to go to the dorm to get those."

"Dobby."

"How can Dobby being helping the great Harry Potter sir."

"Dobby, please get the clothes Hermione wants from her dorm can you do that?"

"Dobby can being doing that Harry Potter sir."

With a pop the elf was gone and with another he was back in less than a minute. Harry and Hermione decided to eat in the hospital wing so Dobby served them their first meal as a couple. Hermione asked Dobby a lot of questions about house elves. The one that stumped Dobby was how she could help the elves. While not liking it, she saw that they needed bonding with a wizard or witch to keep their magic and life. The problem was in how some were treated. Harry wasn't at all surprised when Hermione told him she heard every word he said and it helped her keep her sanity. Madam Pomfrey was shocked at that revelation and told Harry how glad she was he didn't listen to her and continued his visits.

Hermione's next statement floored the healer, "Why is Harry still malnourished, and has the scars to show how his so-called relatives treated him? Don't healers in the wizard world take an oath to do the best for their patients? Doctors in the Muggle world must take what is called the Hippocratic Oath. That oath says they will do their best but do no harm. Harry I believe you're right about getting out of this nuthouse as soon as possible. My parents are dentist and had to swear that oath so I'm very familiar with it. Come on we need to see McGonagall, you can't be going to the Ministry dressed in rags handed down from your tub of lard cousin."

Madam Pomfrey was shocked then started through her memories of meeting with Harry and tending him. She flooed to St. Mungos and asked to see a mind healer. Little did she know the proverbial shit was about to hit the fan.

End Chapter 2

9


	3. Chapter 3

**A Revelation**

**Disclaimer: See Chapter 1 for Disclaimer and other pertinent information**

Chapter 3

From the end of chapter 2: _Madam Pomfrey was shocked then started through her memories of meeting with Harry and tending him. She flooed to St. Mungos and asked to see a mind healer. Little did she know the proverbial shit was about to hit the fan._

**St. Mungo's**

The Director of the Mind Healer Department said, "Poppy you weren't obliviated but your memories of certain treatments and questions you asked were packaged to prevent your access to them."

"Ralph, can you tell me who did this?"

"It's Dumbledore's magical signature Poppy."

"I hope you're able to defend that in court. I'm going after that old bastard, I wonder who else he did that or worse to. May I use your floo?"

"I can easily defend my statements and certainly you may use the floo."

Poppy Pomfrey flooed to Amelia Bones' office and was one pissed off woman.

**Hogwarts**

Harry and Hermione knocked on McGonagall's door and were told to enter and Hermione explained the problem. McGonagall took the young couple to Glad Rags in Hogsmeade. Harry had to call Dobby to get his money pouch. Since the pouch seemed to never run out of money, he would have to ask about that at Gringotts. Dressed in new clothes with an extra set they left for Hogwarts.

"Harry, Hermione may I ask if you are a couple? It seems the only time you're not holding hands is when Harry is changing clothes."

"Well I asked Hermione to be my girlfriend, and she said yes. I guess that makes us a couple if her father doesn't kill me for doing it without asking him first."

"Harry boys don't ask the girl's father for permission anymore."

"Well Hermione they should, it's the honorable thing to do after all. But under our circumstances hopefully he will forgive me."

"Well I'm sure you will get the macho talk all fathers give the daughters suitors." Hermione said then giggled. Hermione never giggled, this couldn't be good. Harry gulped, Hermione giggled again, and Minerva smiled at their antics.

Just before they entered the Great Hall, Auror Tonks showed up and said, "Wotcher Harry. Madam Bones sent me to fetch you three early. It seems something has come up this morning, that she is less than happy about. I'm not sure what it is but if she wants me to know, she'll tell me. May we use your floo Minerva? Hermione the address is Madam Bones' office today. Remember Harry just walk out of the thing when you stop, you're less likely to trip that way. Of the four arriving in the office, Tonks tripped not Harry. McGonagall and Madam Pomfrey were waiting for them. One glance at Madam Pomfrey and everyone knew she was pissed off.

A pissed Amelia Bones stated, "Please sit this may take awhile. Tonks you may stay, you have a new duty, and that is to guard these two young ones until I personally tell you different."

"Yes Ma'am," The two preteens replied.

Madam Bones continued, "Poppy, please retell your story or place a copy of the memory in the pensieve, your choice."

Madam Pomfrey used the pensieve. McGonagall was furious when she came back out. "I guess the rest of us had better get checked out also. I cannot believe that Dumbledore would stoop so low as to do this to a healer no less. Knowing him for the last 40 plus years, he must have some grand plan. But nothing gives him the right to mess with people's memory and livelihood there are laws to be followed. As Chief Warlock, he must know the law. Poppy I'm sure you were checked for compulsion and loyalty charms as well."

"Crap, Minerva I hadn't thought about that."

The head of the DMLE interjected, "I'll send for Croaker, he's the Director of the Department of Mysteries. He's the best there is. It's said if Albus fears anyone it's him."

She sent a patronus off and Harry and Hermione watched a silver Jaguar leave the room.

Harry's flew open and he confessed, "Cool, I want to learn that one."

"Harry its above NEWT level it requires a strong pleasant memory and incantation Expecto Patronum. There is no wand movement necessary, it's based on the memory and the feeling the memory gives you." McGonagall said.

Harry thought a bit, then smiled remembering kissing Hermione and talking to his Mum. He pulled his new wand and thought Expecto Patronum. A huge almost solid stag appeared and trotted around the room as if looking for danger.

"Prongs?" Harry said and stag came to him and nuzzled his neck then disappeared. "That felt warm and pleasant."

"Harry if you gave it a short message and said who it was for the stag would find them and deliver the message. The only problem is that anyone can hear what you passed as a message." Amelia Bones said.

"Harry, are you tired? That bit of charm work takes a lot of magic. That's one reason it isn't taught until seventh year. That and few wizards can produce a patronus."

"Thanks Tonks, but I'm fine and not tired at all. I do have one question, how are we going to get the truth out of Dumbledore?"

"Well Mr. Potter that's my job. I'm called Croaker and I'm head of the Department of Mysteries. Dumbledore will tell us what we want to know and it will be the truth. The question is what do we want the public to know without starting a panic? But those are questions we can answer later. Madam Bones what do you need?"

Croaker was livid after they explained what was going on and seeing Harry and Poppy's memories. He found several compulsion and loyalty charms on McGonagall and Madam Pomfrey. He found some stronger ones on Harry plus tracking charms. What pissed Harry the most was when Croaker asked Hermione who Ron was and what her relationship was with him.

"You had a mild compulsion charm that would grow stronger as you aged. Eventually it would be so strong you would think you loved Mr. Weasley. Apparently, your feelings for Mr. Potter have all but stopped that for the time being. Mr. Potter has a similar charm but tied to a Ginevra Weasley but his feelings for you are strong enough to override it for now." Croaker said in a monotone voice not showing his irritation.

"Hermione can I kill the old bastard now or should I wait awhile?" Harry said with flashing eyes that turned Avada Kedavra green.

"Wait Harry at least until we can sort this out and find out more from him. Then I'll help you I promise, he has a lot to answer for." She replied and grabbed his hand.

"Yes dear."

That caused the ladies to burst out laughing. Tonks said, "Hermione he may have said the words but I'm not sure he's all that sincere. I believe his desire to make Dumbledore pay for what he did to you may override his words."

"I can live with that," Hermione replied looking at Harry she added, "this time."

The group devised a plan of action and decided McGonagall would take Harry to Gringotts. Poppy took Hermione home to show her parents she was all right and explain what happened.

**Gringotts **

When McGonagall and Harry arrived at the bank, it was almost empty. Harry saw Griphook and headed for his station.

"Good morning Griphook, I'm Harry Potter and I need to see my account manager please."

The other tellers were shocked at the way Harry addressed the Goblin. It didn't take long for the word to spread that Harry treated Griphook as an equal. Griphook escorted Harry and McGonagall to Ragnok's office.

"Madam McGonagall I thank you for bringing the young Lord Potter here but I am sorry you must leave now. Either Lord Potter will be escorted to school by Goblin guards or you will be requested to return to the bank. This meeting may take quite some time since it should have been done two years ago. Rest assured we will find out why it has taken young Harry this long to arrive in my office."

McGonagall didn't like it but had no choice except to leave. She had the sickening feeling Albus had screwed up again. She was getting concerned that the Headmaster would not live to see the end of the term.

"Now Lord Potter I believe you may have a message for me."

"Yes sir, Mum said I need to see a Goblin healer first, and then I need my parents wills read and enacted. I also need to get something from the main vault. I suppose sometime soon I should make out a will. And sir please call me Harry, Mr. Potter is my father or grandfather."

"Harry, do you know what a time chamber is?"

"No, sir"

"It's Ragnok, Harry. We have a chamber that twenty-four hours inside is six minutes outside. That means an hour in my office is ten days in the chamber. Our best healing team will meet us there with our best curse breakers just in case. I detect something wrong with your scar but don't know what it is."

"Ragnok, yesterday I destroyed an item that contained a part of Voldemort's soul. Could my scar be something like that?"

"It's possible but unlikely, why would you think that Harry?"

"I'm a parselmouth which is a Slytherin trait from what I'm told. Tom Riddle or Voldemort was a parselmouth and the last descendant of Slytherin."

"What do you know about this diary?"

"Well it was planted on Ginny Weasley by Lucius Malfoy. When she wrote in what she thought was a blank diary with the initials T.M.R. on the cover it wrote back to her. Eventually he possessed her and caused her to open the Chamber of Secrets. If you have a pensieve the rest is easier to see than explain."

"Actually we use crystals, just place this on your forehead and think of the memory."

Harry did as Ragnok asked and the Goblin projected the memory.

"Harry, while you're with the healers would you mind if I show this to the council. I'm the leader of the Goblin Nation but this is something that affects all Goblins. I estimate the basilisk to be at least 20 meters long. When rendered, it will be worth millions. We will work out the fees for rendering it later."

"I trust you Ragnok you're one of only two people I can say that about, although I am getting to trust Madam Bones more every day."

"Thank you Lord Potter. Now let's get you to the healers so we may continue our business."

It took six chamber days for the Goblin healers and curse breakers to do their work. Harry was a horcrux, but a weak one. The head curse breaker explained that Voldemort must have made several horcruxes, possibly as many as seven. The problem with that was the first split was one-half a soul, the second was one-quarter, and the third one-eighth. The curse breakers felt that Harry contained perhaps 1/128 or 1/256th of Voldemort's soul and Voldemort possessed the same. If they were right, Voldemort could not possess a strong wizard or one with a strong will.

"Harry we have a method of tracking or tracing these abominations down and it is in our best interest to do this," the chief curse breaker said.

Harry left the chamber four inches taller and 25 pounds heavier. He no longer needed glasses and he had no scars except where the basilisk fang stabbed him and a very thin one on his forehead. Harry's magic had been unbound and he felt great and smiled as he entered Ragnok's office.

"Good afternoon Harry, this is Mr. Ted Tonks. Mr. Tonks was your father's solicitor and friend."

"Are you any relation to Nymphadora Tonks sir?"

"Yes Mr. Potter I'm her father. Does she allow you to call her Nymphadora?"

"I don't remember trying that, I usually call her Auror Tonks or Tonks, and its Harry sir."

"Well she hates her first name and usually hexes anyone calling her Nymphadora or any derivation of that, and you may call me Ted."

"Harry we sent a Goblin team to the chamber and measured the beast. It's slightly longer than 22 meters or 72 feet long. The Goblin Nation is prepared to offer you ₲10 million for it as it is now."

"Harry based on what I saw I believe this to be fair to both you and Gringotts."

"Ragnok I accept you generous offer. Please take ₲10,000 from my share for Mr. Filtch. Then I want the rest distributed with 50 percent to me, ten percent to Moaning Myrtle's family and Ginevra Molly Weasley. What goes to Ms. Weasley, I want tied up so her family can't get at it until she is at least 30. Colin Creevey, Justin Finch-Finley, and Penelope Clearwater each get 5 percent. Ms. Hermione Jean Granger is to get 15 percent, without her help, we could all be dead. If Ron Weasley bitches about this, and he will, he can sue Lockhart besides getting in the way all he managed to do is lose his wand. That could have been a disaster if it hadn't been broken and taped together. But that was Ron's fault also so I don't feel I owe him a damn thing, although I will forgive the money he owes me from his spying."

"What?" Ragnok and Ted Tonks asked, so Harry had to tell that story, which led to a full audit of all Potter vaults and properties since 1 August 1980. Ragnok suggested Harry take an heir test since his mother had not done so. The only thing that surprised Ragnok was that Lily was descended from Rowena Ravenclaw and since that was not a maternal line Harry was the current heir and a pureblood. Harry was surprised to find out he was the blood heir of Godric Gryffindor and since he conquered Voldemort, he was the magical heir of Salazar Slytherin. Harry received the three rings that were available. The Slytherin ring was supposedly lost.

"Ragnok, Marvolo Gaunt was Tom Riddle maternal grandfather and was probably the heir of Slytherin before Riddle took his place. The only thing I've been able to find out about him was both the Gaunts and Riddles lived in a place named Little Hangleton. I would bet half my share of the basilisk Dumbledore knows a lot more about Riddle than he's sharing."

"Harry, I've told Madam Bones I want to be there when he's questioned and she agreed."

"Thanks Ted, now what?"

**The Potter wills and a piece of blank parchment**

The wills were straightforward until the part about who should take custody of Harry. The people were listed in order**.**

Sirius Orion Black – Godfather

Alice Faye Longbottom – Godmother

Amelia Susan Bones – Friend

Minerva Sadie McGonagall – Friend

Andromeda Sarah Tonks – Friend

Poppy Pomfrey – Friend

Croaker – Friend

**Under no circumstances is Harry to be placed with Petunia Dursley and her bastard husband!**

"Well, Lord Potter-Gryffindor-Ravenclaw-Slytherin it would seem to me you now also own one Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore or at least his vaults and properties," Ted said.

"What I don't understand Ted is why did both envelopes have a piece of blank parchment in them?" Ragnok wondered out loud.

"Ragnok may I use my wand to try something?"

"All right Lord Potter you may."

Harry laid the blank parchment on his lap, and tapped it with his wand and said, "The son of Prongs solemnly swears he is up to no good."

_**Prongs accepts his son is up to no good.**_

_**Dear Harry,**_

_**If you're reading this, the worst has happened and you survived. Son many may believe Sirius was our secret keeper but that was a diversion. First because of his godfather's vow, he could not betray us without losing his magic and life. The real secret keeper was Peter Pettigrew the damn rat. By that, I mean he is a rat animagus. Sirius or Remus will be able to identify him. Harry stay away from the Dursleys. I know they're your only remaining family but they both hate magic and anyone connected to it. However, ask Ragnok about some stock in a company named Grunnings Drill Company, Ltd.**_

_**When you go to our main vault be sure to take the crystal and letter from the podium. Then stand with your back to the podium and place your hand on the rear wall. A door will appear. Only Potters and their wives or children can enter this room. A letter will explain what you need to do. I'll not spoil the surprise I will say you'll find it amazing I certainly did.**_

_**If you're reading this first there is no need to read your mother's at this time since they are the same.**_

_**We love you son,**_

_**James Charles Potter – Prongs**_

_**Lily Marie Potter – Lily Flower**_

_**28 October 1981**_

"Ragnok there is no need to tell me about Grunnings, Vernon Dursley was sure I knew about it and how important his job is there. We will see later just how right he is that the place would fail without him. I need to go to the main vault please. I'll also need some money including Pounds. Ted, who is my magical guardian?"

"Lord Potter you don't have one now since you're emancipated and are legally an adult. Of course, you now have adult responsibilities, but you also have good advisors. Ragnok, I would like certified copies of both wills and the letter, although the last part of the letter may not appear on the copy. James and or Lil's probably secured that part. Harry with your permission Madam Bones, Minerva, and Croaker need to see these wills."

"All right Ted you know what needs done. Ragnok please see Ted is paid promptly, something tells me he will have a lot of work from me."

"That's part of what I do Harry, now let's you and I go visit a couple of vaults, I have an idea you may like."

Ted got his copies and went to the Ministry while Harry and Ragnok got in a special cart and headed into the lowest level of Gringotts. Ragnok showed Harry where to place his hand on the vault door saying he couldn't enter the vault except to do an inventory once per year.

Harry went straight to the podium and picked up a small crystal and letter. In his head he heard, _hello son, now turn and face the rear wall. You'll see a slight depression place your wand hand in it. When the door opens go sit on the center chair if there is more than one._

Harry sat on the only chair and found his mind flooded with the history of the Potters as well as Charms, Transfiguration, Runes, Arithmancy, Potions, Herbology, and Care of Magical Creatures. Last, he got a lesson in battle magic from an ancient wizard.

Harry heard the voice again, _I hope you found that as exhilarating as I did son. The last teacher was Merlin. The others were the founders, if you got potions it was from Salazar Slytherin. Remember son only a Potter can do this, but that will include your wife when you marry. We Potters have a long history of marrying the brightest witch of our age as they seem to attract us somehow. Just don't be a git like I was, and put her off of you for years. The next time you hold the crystal it will be your mother speaking to you. We love you son._

"Ragnok, Dad was right that was quite exhilarating and informative. Would you share your idea now?"

"If I'm right about the next vault you may be able to strike a blow to the Death Eaters that they can't recover from. This will make it even harder for Tom Riddle if he is able to return."

"I like that idea, let's see if you're right."

End chapter 3

**A/N: Thanks to those who take the time to review, no matter the length, they are appreciated.**

11


	4. Chapter 4

A Revelation

**Disclaimer: See Chapter 1 for Disclaimer and other pertinent information**

Chapter 4

**The Granger Residence**

Poppy and Hermione appeared in the back garden. Hermione led the healer into the kitchen to find her parents sitting down to lunch.

"Kitten what are you doing home?"

"Mum, Dad this is Madam Pomfrey, our school healer. Before you get excited I'm fine. Madam Pomfrey these are my parents Daniel and Emma Granger."

"Hermione out with it, there is a reason you're here and not in school."

"Mum due to an accident at school I spent the last six weeks petrified while a potion was being brewed to cure us. The prime ingredient had to mature before the potion could be brewed."

"What the hell petrified you Hermione?"

"It was a basilisk Dad, a huge one."

"Mr. Granger if I may say, the beast has been destroyed, and all students have recovered."

"I find myself wondering if that place is a school or a nuthouse. Two years in a row my daughter has been in danger while we get letters saying in effect there had been a small incident. I sure there are other schools of magic you can attend Hermione."

"Daaaad!"

"Don't Dad me young lady."

"Well then I won't tell you about my boyfriend Dad."

"You have a boyfriend, please don't say he has red hair and eats like a hog."

"No he's quiet and has black messy hair and the most beautiful green eyes ever."

"Ah, the one that dresses from the rag bin."

"Dad stop it or I'll leave now."

"Mr. Granger let me tell you something about that young man. He lives with his Aunt and Uncle and wears hand me down from his pig of a cousin. He will one day be Lord Harry James Potter an Earl in our world and most probably a Duke in yours. His lineage goes back to one of the founders of Hogwarts. This boy, just recently killed the basilisk to save a friend's sister. He has defeated the most powerful dark lord in centuries not once but at least three times that we know of. He just defeated three fully qualified powerful wizards one of them supposedly the most powerful since Merlin." Poppy paused to take a breath.

"That boy spent hours every day keeping your daughter up to date on what was going on in classes and around the school. If I told him once she couldn't hear him, I told him at least 50 times. Well I was wrong, she did hear him and said he is the reason she didn't lose her sanity. When he told her about killing the basilisk his words were 'no one hurts my Hermione without paying the price'." Poppy conjured a glass of water and took a sip.

"I knew his father well, and anyone who messed with James or his friends paid the price at least ten fold. The problem you have is that Hermione is Muggle born and has no rights in our world unless she is betrothed to a pureblood or under the protection of a Nobel house. Her magical guardian says where she can go to school. The one thing the guardian cannot do is to arrange a marriage without your permission. Oh, another thing that boy did, was to save your daughter last year. You sir need to look past his clothes, which by the way now fit and are new since he had an appointment with the Minister and the head of Gringotts."

With tears streaming down her cheeks, Hermione cried, "Madam Pomfrey, please take me back to school before I say something we will all regret."

Poppy took Hermione's hand and turned. With a loud crack, the two witches disappeared.

Dan Granger sat with his mouth open. Then he heard, "Well you sure showed your ass this time and probably lost your daughter. I might let you back in our bed in a year or two but right now, I can't stand to look at you, so go find a place to eat and go back to work. I'll stay home and try to figure out how to save my own ass with my daughter, but Daniel Granger you are on your own and will get no help from me."

"But…"

"But nothing, you put your foot firmly in your mouth again. Anything you do now is going to look like you're doing it because you found out that boy has money and power. Is that what the snobs at that golf club are teaching you? If so, you learned well and where did it get you. While you're at work, I'll move your clothes into the spare bedroom. Unless you want to cook tonight, eat out because that's what I'm going to be doing for awhile."

"I didn't mean it the way it sounded Emma."

"Bullshit your body language said more than your words, and that woman is a healer dealing with hundreds of kids and teenagers. She damn sure pegged you in a hurry. Apparently, that boy is not only politically powerful but magically as well. I've read about this Dumbledore and he defeated the prior dark lord that advised Hitler. Yet this not quite 13 year old just recently beat him, what's this young man going to be like in two years or when he turns seventeen. Who knows how powerful the other two were that Madam Pomfrey was talking about." Emma said then went up to their bedroom and Dan heard the door close and lock.

Over lunch Dan Granger reviewed what had gone on in his head, and admitted he came off as a snob that only cared about what the boy dressed like. He also remembered how that boy had treated his daughter with nothing but respect while the red head acted like an ass always arguing with Hermione. When Dan got to his office, he sat down and wrote a letter to his daughter.

**Gringotts – Voldemort's vault**

Harry and Ragnok entered Harry's new vault and it was full of Galleons. Harry noticed a podium and wondered if all the old families had them.

"Harry, look at this and tell me if you can read it please."

Harry saw a bunch of squiggly lines that morphed into words. "It must be in Parseltongue, but I can read it now. It's a list of names and amounts due by month. The bottom says the amounts carry over and will all come due when requested by the holder of the parchment."

"How many names are there?"

"Look to be about forty or so Ragnok."

"Can you call them individually?"

"I'll try. Lucius Malfoy your tithe is due, pay it now."

Stacks of Galleons appeared and a note appeared on the parchment.

"Ragnok it says Lucius still owes ₲3,820,000 plus interest."

"Harry give me time get some trunks in here to store the gold by the names." Ragnok said then left the vault. He reappeared minutes later with two Goblins and Harry guessed they had over 50 trunks with them.

Harry read each name and as the gold appeared, it was put into trunks. Harry found out later the trunks were bottomless. There were 46 names on the trunks and on the list for Madam Bones. All 46 Death Eaters owed Harry money, big money. The Goblins locked down the Death Eaters vaults to inventory, and possibly sell anything of value. They also packed the original gold that was in the vault into trunks. Harry guessed there were nearly 50 trunks full of gold. He now had a lot more to think about namely what to do with this money. Ragnok had the trunks moved to a new vault.

Back in Ragnok's office, Harry asked, "What do I do with all of this? I don't trust Fudge and therefore, most of the Ministry. I think that at least some of it should go to the families devastated by the last war, but how do I make that fair. Gringotts should at least get a finder's fee. I already have much more than anyone can spend I sure don't need more."

"Harry there will be an uproar like never heard before if you don't take part of that money. It's because of you that it's available to distribute and do some good with. There are numerous orphans, I'm sure that could use your help to make their lot easier. Gringotts will take two percent for a finder's fee if you wish, but no more than that. For now, let's keep this between us and maybe Ted Tonks. I find it funny these so-called bright wizards entered into an agreement whereby they not only had to pay back tithing but interest on those not sought for collection, and interest at that. Of course, go after any off shore and Muggle accounts first, then what is in their vaults and last we go after their fancy Manors."

Harry sniggered, "I sure would like to see Draco Malfoy's face when he finds out he's broke. Molly Weasley will find a windfall since she lost her brothers. Arthur I'm not sure about, as I know nothing of his family. At least, this should keep their greedy little fingers off Ginny's windfall. Ron will mess his pants when he finds out I'm emancipated and a lord to boot."

"Three Lord titles Harry, all Earldoms in the wizard world. Plus in the Muggle world, the Potters are Dukes. Peerage wise you are at the same level as Prince Charles. Of course, only the Royal Family members are titled Prince or Princess. But Charles is the Duke of Wales, Andrew is the Duke of York, and you are the Duke of Wight. To friends none of this will matter, and to others who cares. One thing I do want you to know is that you own 68 percent of the Daily Prophet and 12 percent of Gringotts. You are the only non-Goblin to own part of this bank. Now I believe you need new clothes then to go see your lovely Ms. Granger."

Ragnok sent a message to Amelia Bones while Harry went to Madam Malkin's and Glad Rags for new robes and Muggle clothes. He stopped by Ollivanders and bought ten wand holsters the Auror quick draw type. That's where he ran into Tonks.

"Watcher, Harry."

"Hello Tonks, come to escort the wayward child back to school?"

"Harry Potter, I was there when you beat Dumbledore and Snape, and I saw what you did to Malfoy so don't give me that bull."

"Did you see your Dad? We had an interesting conversation about your first name. He said I should call you Nymphy. But I told him I didn't know well enough so he suggested Nymphadora instead."

"You're trying to bullshit a bullshitter and that's two Harry James Potter."

"Tonksie, why do women always use a man's middle name when they're pissed at them?"

"To indicate nicely we're pissed and they need to back off or be neutered."

"Somehow I expected that answer since I know when I've teed off Hermione she calls me Harry James Potter. Then it's the knuckles on the hips and the dreaded look that says man you are so dead." Harry replied with a laugh.

"Those are all good things for young bucks to learn early in life, it saves the woman a whole lot of trouble teaching that later."

"Tonks I need you to teach me to apparate."

"Harry you're too young you must be an adult to learn. Your magic is probably powerful enough but there are laws about apparation."

"What if I was emancipated?"

"Well then it would be legal."

"Good you can teach me."

"Let me see your wand and not the one you took from Dumbledore."

Harry handed her the Phoenix core wand. She waved her wand over Harry's twice then frowned and mumbled 'shit'.

"I guess next thing you'll tell me is that you're some lord or something."

"Nope I'm not A lord, I have three titles thank you very much. Just between us, there is a chance I'll have a fourth. Magically I'm the heir of Slytherin. The sorting hat wanted to put me in that house, but after meeting Malfoy, I told it Gryffindor. Since I'm the blood and magical of Godric that's where it put me. Just so you know the other is Ravenclaw."

"All right my Lord there is three basic steps necessary to apparating. The first is to choose your destination then implant that image in your head. The second is to be determined to be on that spot. The last, and equally important or more so is to deliberately will yourself there. Technically, it's called deliberation. Now follow my lead. Pick a spot about five feet in front of the right gate post at the entry of Hogwarts."

"Got it."

"Good, now keep that spot in mind and be determined to be on that spot."

"Alright"

"When you feel me start to turn, turn deliberately with me keeping the other two in mind."

Harry did as he was told and felt like he had just been stuffed through a long, tight rubber hose. When he looked around he was where he pictured and Tonks was about six feet away.

"No one does this the first time Harry."

"Well either you helped or you're one hell of a good teacher. Actually I think the latter is the right answer." Harry said cheekily.

"See that rock about 50 feet away?" she asked and he said yes. "Disapparate to five feet in front of it."

Nothing.

"Will yourself there Harry, you can do this, you will do this." Tonks said and put her hands on her hips and gave him the look.

"Yes Ma'am." As he turned he heard 'Git.'

"Now come back next to me."

Harry did as Tonks asked.

"Damn good Harry, Twycross would be amazed."

"Nah, I probably couldn't do it with a bunch of eyes watching me and making all sorts of comments."

"Once you get better you'll learn to do it silently. If you can learn that before you deal with Mad Eye Moody apparate behind him and hit him in the ass with a stinging hex." Tonks told Harry as they walked toward the castle.

"Sounds like a plan," Harry said, thinking what he had learned in his main vault.

**Hermione **

Harry and Tonks went to the hospital wing to see if Madam Pomfrey and Hermione were back from the Grangers. To say Harry was not pleased with what he saw would have been the understatement of the year.

"Hermione love, what's wrong and why have you been crying?"

"My father is such an ass it's unbelievable," She said as Harry sat next to her and lifted her onto his lap.

"What happened?"

"He was more worried about how you dress than what kind of person you are. Then when Madam Pomfrey told him you were most likely a rich lord, he changed his tune. She dressed him down, well up one side and down the other, and then we left."

"Well Hermione, Madam Pomfrey is wrong I'm not a lord per say. Actually I have three earldoms in the magical world and a Dukedom in the Muggle world. Let's see if I remember all of what I learned. As Potter I'm the Earl of Aberdeen, as Ravenclaw I'm the Earl of Inverness, and as Gryffindor I'm the Earl of Hogsmeade. As for being rich, well filthy rich would be more appropriate. I own like 12 percent of Gringotts, 68 percent of the Daily Prophet, and all of Gunnings plus a bunch of other things I still haven't looked at. Ragnok indicated together Bill Gates and Paul Allen couldn't buy one quarter of my assets."

"Harry…" Harry stopped her with a finger on her lips, which she promptly kissed.

"Don't worry about all that, lets concentrate on making peace with your family. I'm sure part of what your father said was in reaction to you being petrified and being in danger two years in a row. Oh, we were wrong earlier this year, I am the magical heir of Slytherin and possibly the full heir. My other rings were at the bank but the Slytherin ring is missing. It's needed to determine the full heir. My defeat of Tom Riddle made me the magical heir since he's the last known blood heir." He said and hugged her to him.

"Now tell me what your Mum had to say, please," Harry said in a begging voice with puppy dog eyes. That caused Hermione, Tonks, and Madam Pomfrey to roll their eyes.

"She didn't say much, I think she was too shocked at the time. But I'll bet Dad caught hell when Madam Pomfrey and I left. He'll probably be sleeping on the couch or in the spare bedroom for a while. When Mum sets her jaw there is hell coming shortly thereafter." She said with a smile and a giggle.

"We need to go back there after dinner and get this straightened out before it has time to fester. I don't want to be the cause of problems in your family." He said firmly and with conviction.

"Hermione please listen to him, he makes more sense than any five males I know. You have a keeper, but Harry if she throws you away I'll catch your fall." Tonks said with a smile.

"Why Nymphy I didn't know you cared…Ouch that hurt." Harry said rubbing his left butt cheek.

"That was three Harry want to try for four?" Tonks said and put her wand away.

"Nope, I pass thank you very much." Harry replied rubbing his butt.

"Well boyfriend anything happen to you?" Hermione asked her curiosity at its peak.

"Yes girlfriend but we need you trained in Occlumency before discussing it." Harry said with cheek and a grin.

"Hermione, I can help you with that. Once you think you're ready, I can test your shields at least to a point. Harry what about you?" Nymphadora asked smiling at the young couple.

"Nope don't need it. The Goblin healers said either the basilisk venom, Phoenix tears or the combination left me with strong shields and a basilisk as a protector." Harry said growing serious again.

"Harry how much did you grow?" Poppy asked changing the subject.

"Four inches and 25 pounds of muscle in fact I was told I need a bit of fat." Harry replied to his favorite healer with a smile.

"Harry your body needs a certain amount of fat to burn calories from or it will burn muscle and make you weaker." She said and patted him on the shoulder.

"Great I can eat lots of treckle tart and pudding, then maybe some cake. Maybe Dobby can get me some ice cream." Harry said with a huge smile.

"Harry a bit of fat not like a whale." Hermione huffed.

"Hermione trust me I know how two human whales eat and there is nothing to worry about in that department. I may eat a bit more desert than I normally would but I'm not about to eat like Vernon and Dudley Dursley. That reminds me I also own Gunnings where my dear Uncle works." Harry said with an evil grin that made Tonks and Poppy shudder.

"Harry you're going to destroy him aren't you." Hermione asked indicating that she agreed with her conclusion.

"Yep, him, Dumbledore, Snape, Malfoy, and any other Death Eaters I can. My so called guardian paid someone for my care while I cooked big breakfasts and ate a piece of dry toast, wore rags, and was treated like dog shit. One day when we have time and are good and comfortable, I'll tell you what the healers said. But Ted Tonks is furious and going after Dumbledore, and we'll use the Daily Prophet to do it." Harry replied keeping the evil grin in place.

"The old bastard will say you're going dark, you have no forgiveness in your soul." Hermione stated with force.

A smiling Harry said, "Language, Hermione."

"Hey, I heard the dog shit remark," she replied.

"But I'm a lord and we can talk that way, you're a lady and can't be heard uttering those words." Her boyfriend replied cheekily with a silly grin.

Hermione's face took on a serious look as she asked, "Tonks, would I be in trouble with the prats guard if I was to hex him?"

"No, but unfortunately, he's right, except maybe at heated Wizengamot meetings. It isn't fair and I don't agree with it at all, but he is right. We lovely ladies are to maintain a certain decorum not expected of the slobs called males." Tonks replied with a sigh.

"Hey, I resent that remark."

"Actually you resemble that remark boyfriend."

"Madam Pomfrey may I have a headache potion? Two women is one too many."

"Sorry Harry I agree with the other two ladies."

"Harry where are your glasses, did you get contacts."

"My lovely girlfriend was so admiring my handsome face she finally saw I no longer need glasses, very observant she is." Harry said and got his arm smacked by Hermione.

"If we're going to my home we should eat early Harry."

"Yes dear, we'll see you later Madam Pomfrey."

"You trained him early Hermione, good for you." Poppy replied with a grin.

They entered the Great Hall and just sat down when Draco, Crabbe, Goyle, and Parkinson approached the table.

"Hermione look here comes 'when my father hears this' or is it 'when I tell my father' I forget which." Harry said with a sneer at Malfoy that would make Snape poud.

"Harry play nice with the underlings my Lord." She replied with a smile.

"Scarhead you'll pay for what you did to my father," Malfoy huffed.

Harry stood and said, "I blasted him back about twenty feet, blew his frigging wand arm off, and then cauterized the wound because his Avada Kedavra missed. But my blaster missed I meant to hit his neck and hit his shoulder. Now if you four want some of that lets take this outside now. But keep in mind I also blasted your head of house and Dumbledore. When I'm through, I'll own your Death Eater father, your mother, you, and your Manor house. Then I'll turn into a whorehouse for Muggles."

Draco drew his wand and Harry blasted him back with an Expelliarmus. The other three with him were now looking at four wands point directly at their heads, as Harry had caught Draco's.

Harry looked at Tonks an asked, "I have another Malfoy wand for my collection. Auror Tonks do you think I should display them together or separately? Someone should help the ferret he probably has a broken pelvis and busted up bits. Children playing with dangerous weapons need to learn the consequences."

"Madam Pomfrey will be pissed Harry."

"Hey I just defended myself, I even waited for him to point it Hermione."

"I'm not saying you did wrong, just that she'll be pissed she has had to work on Malfoy, Snape, Dumbledore, and the ferret the last two days all sent by you."

"Yes dear," Harry replied then looked at the Slytherins and asked, "Did you learn anything?"

The three looked at each other and shook their heads.

Harry shook his head and said, "Surely you three aren't that thick between your ears and behind your eyes. If there is anything remotely like a brain in your heads the lesson is, if you fuck with me I will not hesitate to take you down hard, fast, and with malice. Do you understand now, a simple yes or no will suffice."

"Yes Potter." They said as one.

"Good keep one other thing in mind. What you saw was with my off hand and worst wand. Had I used the other Draco would be re-growing every bone in his body if he survived the sudden stop against the wall. Do understand that part as well?"

"Yes Potter" they replied.

"Then get away from me and stay the hell away from me. Parkinson you may want to give Drakey Poo lots of hugs and kisses because his lifespan just got short. Unless he changes his ways drastically he is a dead man walking, and that's not a threat, it's a promise. Now go," Harry said and pointed towards the Slytherin table.

"I really doubt you reached them Harry."

"I know Tonks, it's pathetic really. Oh this should be interesting here comes Flint and the Slytherin team." Harry said and remained standing.

"Potter."

"Flint."

"I call an honor duel."

"Fine, outside, I don't want your blood on the tables."

"You wish… do you want to have seconds?"

"Not really, I'll take you all on at once. Professor McGonagall you may want to send a patronus for some extra healers, this lot will be in bad shape when I finish this."

Harry saw something silver leave her wand.

"Hermione take my badge, your bad boy has a second whether he wants one or not, and Flint one unforgivable from you lot I go all Avada Kedavra on your ass first. Now you lot tell me one at a time you understand. Lord Potter you are also authorized to return any unforgivable with the Killing Curse," Tonks said sliding her second wand into her hand.

"Auror Tonks give me time to erect the proper shields."

"Sure Professor Flitwick," She replied keeping her eyes on Flint who gulped.

"Oliver, Angelina, Alicia, and Katie your job is to protect Hermione or I'll have your asses on a platter. Dobby."

"Yes Lord Harry."

"Not you too, your job is to protect Ms. Hermione."

"Dobby will protect you's Miss 'Mione, Lord Harry Potter sir."

The entire school went to the Quidditch pitch and the non-combatants went to the stands.

"Tonks, stay out of my way and just protect my back. This lot isn't going to know what hit them."

The Slytherins line up looking into the sun and Harry stood 20 feet away with Tonks behind him.

Professor Flitwick said "on my mark, 3, 2, 1 begin."

Harry blasted the earth with his elder wand then threw the large chunks at the Slytherins. The next thing they heard while ducking was Reducto, Reducto, Reducto, Diffindo, Diffindo, Diffindo, Expelliarmus, Accio all wands.

Harry walked to Flint and asked, "Did you learn anything asshole? All you lot did was add six more wands to my collection. That makes nine now including Draco's, Lucy's, and Snivellus'. The way you are going there won't be a wand or student left in Slytherin."

"Mr. Potter, who is supposed to pay for this?" someone asked in an unpleasant voice.

"Who might you be?" Harry asked his eyes narrowing.

"I am healer Carrow," Came the snide reply.

"Must be an ex Slytherin," Harry said with a sneer.

"Yes and proud of it," The healer stated.

"Well to you its Lord Gryffindor not Mr. Potter. Since Flint issued the challenge he can damn well take care of the expense. I am so proud that a second year Griff just kicked six seventh year Slytherins assess with eight curses I learned in second year. Sal must be turning over in his grave while Godric is laughing at him."

"Why you…"

"Finish that or draw a wand and there will be one more Slytherin down. As I told Flint I'm gathering quite a collection of them." Harry said, then stumbled and ripped off Carrow's sleeve.

"Oh, my Auror Tonks it seems we have a Death Eater in our midst should we run hide or take his ass out. Expelliarmus, hey Flint another wand for my collection," Harry said with a laugh.

"Harry can we go eat in peace now."

"Well, we can try, Tonks."

"Is it always this exciting around you?"

"Generally only at Halloween, and the end of the year."

"I don't suppose you want to tell me where you learned battle magic," The Auror asked politely.

"Actually I can't, it's a family secret."

"Wait. Shit Harry your great-great-grandfather was the last known battle mage."

"Yep, Charlus James Harold Potter, but don't remind Mad Eye Moody of that please with honey on it." Harry asked with his puppy dog eyes on full mode.

"Harry"

"Yes dear"

"That was bloody but awesome. They never really stood a chance did they?"

"Based on how they stood, hell no. They were six kids with deadly weapons that took a hard fall, and their lives are forever changed because of a foolish mistake. They can call it pride or coat it in whatever color or flavor they want. But from where I stood it was pure stupidity. However, it just may save some other lives." Harry replied with a sigh and slumped shoulders.

"Harry" Ron said.

"Go away spy or so help me what I just did to Flint and the others will pale in comparison to what I do to you traitor," Harry replied his voice as cold as ice.

"As an Auror I'm ordering you to say nothing and leave or I'll take your ass straight to Azkaban," Tonks stated.

Ron seemed to get the hint at least he left. Unfortunately, before they got to dinner there were two more witches waiting for them.

"Mr. Potter, my office now please."

"Do I need my solicitor Professor McGonagall?"

"No, I don't think so."

"Ok, I'll settle for my guard and girlfriend then."

"That isn't necessary, Mr. Potter."

"Ok then I'll pass on the invitation."

"That's not an option," McGonagall said getting huffy now.

"Auror Tonks what are your orders?" Harry asked quietly.

"To guard your person until I'm relieved."

"Can you guard my person if you're not in Professor McGonagall's office with me?"

"No Lord Potter I can't," She replied with a grin.

"Then what's the solution you propose Auror Tonks."

"I suggest we eat dinner and take Ms. Granger to see if we can make peace with her parents since the school nurse apparently left her father in quite a state. We wouldn't want him to get the wrong impression about magic and its people would we?"

"No Auror Tonks, I don't think that would be a good idea especially since it's probably me he is most angry at."

"All right Mr. Potter you may bring Auror Tonks and Ms. Granger with you."

"Actually Professor, that would be Lord Gryffindor since this seems to be a formal meeting. See I have the ring and everything. Oops wrong ring that was the Ravenclaw ring."

"Lord Potter, believe me I get the point."

After being seated Professor McGonagall said, "Harry, perhaps it would be safer for the students if you left school early."

"Good, straight to the point, in a word 'no' unless you tend to expel me. You see professor, I own this school and the county surrounding it as the Earl of Hogsmeade. That's as Lord Gryffindor. As Lord Ravenclaw, I own the county west of here. Then as the magical heir of Slytherin by conquest, I also own three-fourths of Hogwarts. It would seem to me that based on ownership if anyone leaves it will be you and your students. Of course, there is always the option of following the logical course and expelling those who cause trouble. But somehow, that never seems to happen. I could have easily killed six people who challenged a student five years younger than them to a duel to the death if the winner wished it. The Deputy Headmistress stood by and did nothing. However, after I win said duel and physically maim said students who challenged me, I'm asked to leave."

"Do not be surprised come next board meeting to find yourself as a teacher only if I deem you worthy to remain in the schools employ. So far, the only competent person I've seen in this school is Madam Pomfrey. Professor Flitwick can't seem to stop the bullying in his house. You can't stop the twins. Snape encouraged bullying of the other house's students. Perhaps Professor Sprout is better. I haven't heard. No Professor I will not be leaving but others will, hopefully not in a coffin. As the Americans say, you talk the talk but don't walk the walk. It means you talk a good game but don't play it well enough to be a professional. Believe me, I will back up my words. This is the last term students get by with what they have in the past. Hogwarts I'll take control of the wards now please." Harry stated his anger showing just below the surface.

"_**Yes Lord Gryffindor welcome home."**_

"Thank you my lady. As soon as it is safe for them to travel I want the students we discussed earlier removed. They can floo from the Three Broom Sticks. Dumbledore's personal items can go to Aberforth. Albus will not return to Hogwarts unless I invite him. Thank you again Lady Hogwarts."

"_**You're welcome My Lord."**_

"Now who has the power Professor McGonagall? This never had to happen, but I will not be pushed. Snivellus was right, I am my father's son. The difference is that I was not a winter child and spoiled rotten. I wasn't raised as a little Prince but treated like a house elf. Madam Pomfrey you may tell McGonagall about what you saw later. Now it's my turn to ask a question, who is currently head of house Slytherin?" Harry said calming down somewhat.

"Professor Sinstra."

"Very well I want a breakfast meeting with the heads of houses in the morning at 07:30… Madam Pomfrey when will Malfoy be ready to travel?"

"In two days at the most." She replied.

"He may not have a home to go to but that's his parents problem not ours. Once he leaves, he cannot reenter the wards. That goes for the other six as well. Crabbe, Goyle, Zabini, and Parkinson also will not be returning to Hogwarts. There are some fifth and sixth year gits that I'm looking at also and it is not just Slytherins. Cho Chang and her clique are most probably out, that Professor Flitwick could have prevented. Mr. Filch needs to change his attitude or he'll join the migration out the door. This is a school not a nuthouse or a prison. Why is it only third year and above can go to Hogsmeade? I'll ask those questions at breakfast, and the bullshit it's always been that way is not an acceptable reason." Harry stated firmly.

"Lord Gryffindor, are you taking over as Headmaster?" McGonagall asked her lips thinning.

"No, I'm the owner I hire people to run the school, the board is an advisory board only. You may want to reread the charter set by the founders. Come on ladies we'll eat dinner with the Grangers my treat." Harry said and stood.

Saying that Harry grabbed Hermione and Tonks then disappeared and reappeared in the Grangers back garden.

"Harry you can't apparate from Hogwarts."

"Hermione where were we and where are we now?"

"Oh"

"Yep, owners privilege my dear."

"Potter, what's this shit with no turn and no sound the fourth time you apparate?"

"Well Tonksie it's a family thing don't you know?" Harry said grinning at Hermione and Tonks.

End Chapter 4

18


	5. Chapter 5

A Revelation

**Disclaimer: See Chapter 1 for Disclaimer and other pertinent information**

Chapter 5

"_Well Tonksie it's a family thing don't you know?"_ – Chapter 4

**The Granger Residence Revisited**

Hermione knocked on the back door and her Mum opened it and pulled Hermione into a huge hug. Harry looked at Tonks and raised his eyebrows. This wasn't what they expected.

"Kitten, I'm so sorry your father acted like an ass. It shocked me so bad I was stunned silent. Is that Harry with you? Do come in you two."

Harry smiled and told Tonks so all could hear him, "I now know where my Hermione gets it from. The forty questions without taking a breath, she comes by it honestly. It isn't a developed thing."

"Harry hush"

"Yes dear"

"Mum this is Auror Tonks she is kind of like a Bobby and special agent rolled into one. I'd tell you her first name but she'd hex me so just call her Tonks. The raven haired, green eyed, handsome young man is my Harry. Where's Dad?"

"I see how it is Tonksie, she introduces you by title but not me. Oh woe is me, all that hard work for nothing." Harry said with a smile trying hard not to laugh.

"Harry hush"

"Yes dear"

"He had a patient arrive late with an emergency."

"Call him and ask him to meet us at Nando's please Mum. Tell him dinner is on Harry." Hermione told her shocked mother.

Emma stated, "Honey it takes weeks to get a reservation there and it's a bit expensive."

Harry told her with a smile, "We have reservations in their blue room Mrs. Granger. The dinner will be billed to Gunnings as a meeting. My Uncle's treat, he's such a nice man isn't he Tonks?"

"More like a whale than a man, but if he's buying my dinner at a fancy place he must be kind of nice." Tonks said looking at Harry with a grin.

Emma made the call then drove them to Nando's. At the maitre d station, Harry stepped up front and said, "Potter party of five. Dr. Granger, had an emergency, please send him to the blue room when he arrives." He then slipped the maître d a ₤50 to insure the best of service. This didn't go unnoticed by Emma Granger. They talked over a glass of champagne waiting for Dan Granger who arrived in about fifteen minutes.

Shaking Dan's hand Harry greeted him, "Mr. Granger, I'm Harry Potter, the lovely lady with the pink hair is Auror Tonks. She's kind of like a Booby and MI5 rolled into one job. She prefers to be called Tonks rather than Nymphadora, which is her first name. She'll get me later for telling you that, her father is my barrister and warned me but I'm a bit hard headed."

A shocked Dan replied, "You're saying that you're the small boy with glasses we met last August? I've heard of growth spurts but nothing near this."

"Well sir, it took five Goblin healers to overcome the damage and malnutrition my dear Aunt and Uncle did to me over an eleven year period. I spent five days in a time chamber, plus nearly ₤200,000 to get healthy. I'm told I'll have a minor growth spurt at 13, another at 15, and a major one at 17 our age of maturity. In addition, they unbound my magical core, which greatly increased my power. Tonks what's your Myrddin power rating?" Harry answered kindly but his body language told a different story. There was no doubt in the Grangers' minds that Harry did not like his relatives.

"Harry it's 632." She replied with a grin.

Harry stated, "Wow, average is 375, mine is 1316, and I'll be 13 on 31 July."

"Oh, cripes that explains what happened to the six. Mr. and Mrs. Granger that power scale is used to measure a wizard's power against Merlin's. Merlin was a 1000, Dumbledore is a 922, and Voldemort is said to be a 940." Tonks replied with her hair cycling through several colors.

"Also while I was at the bank I had an heir test, in your world I'm his Grace, the Duke of Wight, I'm also the Earl of Inverness, the Earl of Aberdeen, and the Earl of Hogsmeade. However, none of those titles matter, the title I am proudest of is that of Hermione Granger's boyfriend. I'm not sure what I did to earn that but am so glad I did." Harry said as he and Dan sat down at the table.

A contrite Dan looked at his daughter and said, "Hermione, I sent you a letter from Diagon Alley trying to apologize for my earlier words. None of this matters kitten, it only makes me feel worse. What's important is, are you happy?"

"Yes Dad, happier than I've ever been." She replied with a smile.

Dan continued, "Honey, I was terrified for you and let my mouth override my brain. You've been at that school for two years and both years you've been in life threatening situations. From my point of view that isn't a school it's a nuthouse."

Harry looked Dan in the eyes and replied, "Mr. Granger, I own three fourths of that nuthouse and couldn't agree with you more. But, sir it's on the road to becoming the best school of magic ever. The Headmaster and a Professor are in jail, the Deputy Headmistress will be lucky to remain a teacher. I put seven bullies in the hospital not long before coming here. I scared three others so bad they probably wet themselves. The rest of the school has been warned. I took over the protective wards that allow who may enter my school. Hogwarts is a sentient being due to a thousand years of wizards passing through its halls doing magic. She recognizes me as her master. Your daughter is now safer there than anyplace on this earth. Ah it seems our soup has arrived."

After a fine dinner, they went back to the Grangers where Harry used a projection crystal to show Dan and Emma his fight with the basilisk, Malfoy, and the others. Then he gave each of the Grangers a book on Occlumency.

"This book will tell you how to organize and protect your mind. There are those who can penetrate your mind and search your memories. Organization helps your recall. There are several other benefits including speed-reading and a nearly photographic memory. You don't have to be magical to learn and use this. In the mean time when dealing with wizards do not look them directly in the eyes. A few, very few, wizards can read your surface thoughts without looking in your eyes. It's a big help during a duel or battle since you know what your opponent will do next." Harry told the Grangers and Tonks quickly agreed with him.

"Harry I don't know how to thank you for doing this. I thought I had lost my daughter due to my stupid mouth." Dan said looking at his shoes.

"Mr. Granger, when we're scared for a loved one we do and say things we don't mean. Unfortunately, once words are spoken they can't be taken back." Harry said in a kind voice indicating his understanding of what Dan was going through mentally. "It's something you and your ladies will have to work through together. Hermione it's up to you but I suggest you stay here. I have a staff meeting in the morning, then a meeting with Director Bones. I'll be back in the afternoon but no later than dinner if that is all right."

"Thanks Harry, I agree we still have some things to talk over." She replied but her demeanor indicated she wasn't angry with her parents.

"Tinker!"

"Yes Lord Gryffindor."

"Please bring Hermione's belonging home, then gather three more elves and protect this house. I do not expect trouble but it will make me feel better with you here. You may do other work if Mr. and Mrs. Granger approve."

"As you wish, Lord Gryffindor."

"Tinker is a house elf and they love to work and serve. Hermione let them do the cooking and some cleaning please. Tonks our quarters is a four bedroom in suite on the first floor near the Great Hall. You will not be able to enter the master suite and I can't enter yours so you're safe." Harry told the shocked Auror with a smirk and a wink at Hermione.

"You bet I am you git." Tonks replied with a huff.

"Walk us to the back garden and we'll apparate from there Hermione." Harry said with puppy dog eyes and lopsided grin.

He gently kissed her goodnight under the watchful eyes of her parents, then he grabbed Tonks' forearm and they disappeared. They reappeared in the Lord Gryffindor suite's common room. Dobby appeared with two butterbeers.

After settling down in two comfortable recliners Harry asked, "Tonks, how do you think it went?"

"You did great Harry. I think her parents recognize you as their future son-in-law."

"Good, that will happen one day unless she breaks off with me."

"Never happen, you're all we talked about, and Poppy Pomfrey said the same thing."

"Good night Tonks."

"Good night Harry."

**Hogwarts Staff Meeting**

The next morning Harry set in the center of the head table in Dumbledore's chair. He put up a silencing charm so they could still see and hear the students but couldn't be heard.

"Good morning everyone, please introduce yourselves and tell me what you teach. From my left please."

He could tell they didn't like this not even a little. Tonks smiled internally and said nothing.

"I'm sure Professor McGonagall briefed all of you last evening as to what has happened. In a few words, I own this nuthouse that is supposed to be the greatest school of magic in the world. I am not happy with what I've seen the past two years. Professor Sprout how much time do you spend with the students of your house?' Harry asked in full Lord of the school mode.

"I have a general meeting every Wednesday and Sunday evenings to discuss classes and any personal item of a public nature. My students know my door is always open and they can come to me with any problem. I may not be able to help them with everything but usually I can lead them to the help they need." Pomona replied wondering where this was leading.

"Professor Flitwick, same question."

"We don't do formal meetings, but my students know they can come to me."

"How many times has Luna Lovegood came to you about the bullying she has suffered at the hands of Cho Chang and her little clique?" Harry asked his anger noticeable just below the surface.

"She hasn't," Filius answered wondering where Harry got his information.

Harry's magic flared and settled back before he said, "So you think it's perfectly normal for an eleven year old girl to wear mismatched left foot shoes. It's normal to be locked out of her common room and dorm. You and I definitely have a disagreement on what is normal."

"Professor McGonagall I would ask you the same question but will save time since we discussed this last evening. There is too much bullying in this school and it stops now. Last evening I put seven students in the hospital wing, six of them I had the right to execute. Actually that's wrong as a Lord and head of an Ancient and Most Noble House I also could have executed Malfoy." Harry stated and his magic flared again making several uncomfortable.

"Hogwarts please verify my next words my lady."

"_**Yes my Lord Gryffindor."**_

"Last evening I took control of the wards, and set some new ones. Dumbledore, Snape, both Malfoy's, the Slytherin six, Crabbe, Goyle, and Parkinson are no longer welcome in Hogwarts after 09:00 or when they are physically able to travel by floo. I will meet with Misses Chang, Edgecomb, Lamont, and Smythe after breakfast. At best they will be on probation next year, otherwise they are gone. At 09:30 I will meet with the Weasleys, except for Ginevra they are in the same boat as Chang and her clique. I currently know about these problems. Lady Hogwarts and I will discuss every student and their past actions," Harry stated then paused for a sip of his tea.

"By 15 June, every student will receive a letter stating that they may or may not return to Hogwarts. Professor Sprout, I would like you to take over as Headmistress. As I told McGonagall, I own and manage this school but I am not qualified to be Headmaster nor do I want the position. In the Muggle world, they have what is called headhunters who search for the best and brightest to fill various positions. I'm told the wizard world has something similar. This will be paid for by the school. Mr. Taylor you teach Muggle studies, how much time have you spent in their world?"

"I'm a pureblood, why would I lower myself to go there?" the man said with a sneer.

"Wrong answer, you are relieved with pay through the end of the month. Your possessions are at the Hogwarts gate. Get out now!" Harry said and his aura became visible to all including the students.

"Lord Gryffindor if I accept the Headmistress position, are you going to override my authority like that all the time?" Pomona asked but not harshly.

Harry expected what he considered a reasonable question. "No Ma'am, I expect you to make better decisions than Dumbledore. A first generation or half blood wizard or witch is needed in what will be known as Muggle Studies. That individual should have been raised in the Muggle world and still have contacts there. That course is at least a century out of date and an abomination. If we have differences of opinion, I'm sure we can sit down over a cup of tea and make our points then reach a decision. The Board of Governors is now an advisory board, it will not dictate to you or this school. But I have another question, why aren't all students allowed to go to Hogsmeade unless they're in detention? Think about it and let me know tomorrow please."

"Very well, we seem to be on the same page so I accept." Pomona said with a smile.

Turning to the new Slytherin Head of House Harry stated, "Professor Sinistra you may want to warn your house that I will not tolerate bullying or fights in the halls and neither will Lady Hogwarts. My Lady, please verify my words."

"_**You spoke true My Lord."**_

"Thank you all this meeting is adjourned. Tomorrow during your free periods, I would like to meet with each of you in my common room. Oh, that's Lord Gryffindor's suite behind his portrait, out the Great Hall door first portrait on the left as you're leaving. Now I need to make an announcement." Harry stated indicating the meeting was over.

Harry stood and removed the privacy wards he waited for the students to settle down. When that didn't happen, a large silver stag left his new wand and trotted around the room and the room grew quiet.

Letting a bit of his aura show Harry began, "Well I see that got your attention. It's time to put some rumors to rest. Earlier I discovered that I am Lord Gryffindor-Ravenclaw by blood and Lord Slytherin by magic. As to how that affects you, I own Hogwarts. I am the Earl of Hogsmeade, the Earl of Aberdeen, and the Earl of Inverness. As owner, I assumed control of the Hogwarts wards. Lady Hogwarts please verify those words."

"_**You speak truth, Lord Gryffindor-Ravenclaw-Slytherin."**_

"Last evening you saw the price that six students paid because they were foolish enough to challenge a student five years younger to a duel to the death. For those who do not know, once I had them down I could have executed them with no repercussion what so ever. Please verify that statement my lady." He told the shocked students.

"_**You spoke true My Lord."**_

"As of last evening there are new wards in place. These wards do not allow bullying in any shape or form. This includes verbal abuse, stealing clothes, and other items, and it also includes what some may call pranks. Lady Hogwarts what is the penalty for bullying."

"_**Immediate expulsion, My Lord."**_

"This is a school, and you are here for one purpose only and that is to learn. When you return to your dorm room, you will have a code of conduct on your bed. You will read and sign it. A copy will be made and sent to Headmistress Sprout. Those who do not sign will be gone from Hogwarts tomorrow morning. Verify this please my lady."

"_**You spoke true my lord."**_

"Now for a short story, Salazar Slytherin was a great man but a bit paranoid. He never had a falling out with the other three founders. He left Hogwarts to run down those who murdered his wife. His vision for Slytherin house was to teach student that were cunning. His motto was pure of heart not pure of blood. Slytherin house has been bastardized by the last Heads of House to become a house that produced the majority of Death Eaters and Tom Marvolo Riddle aka Lord Voldemort." Harry paused for a sip of tea, and to let his words sink in.

"Tommy is a half blood, whose mother, Merope Gaunt, was the only daughter to the next of the last heir of Slytherin. She used a love potion to trap a local Muggle squire's son to marry her. Once she became pregnant, she quit using the potion and Tom Riddle Jr. left her immediately. She died in childbirth at a Muggle orphanage. Tom Junior didn't know she was pregnant. Merope's last request was that the baby be named Tom Marvolo Riddle. Tommy boy was named after both grandfathers and raised in an orphanage where he was bullied. He learned to use magic early to defend himself."

After a short pause Harry continued, "He came to Hogwarts after being told about it by Dumbledore. Unfortunately, he was bullied here as well, mostly by pure bloods. He eventually came up with the Lord Voldemort persona. Take the name Tom Marvolo Riddle and rearrange the letters to I am Lord Voldemort. He is a powerful wizard almost as powerful as Merlin, but he can and has been defeated at least three times by me. Give me a break I'm not quite 13, yet at fifteen months I stripped his spirit from his body. Tom will return one day and the best thing we can do is to get along and be untied against him and his Death Eaters. Please verify my lady."

"_**You spoke truth My Lord."**_

"Crabbe, Goyle, and Parkinson when you finish your breakfast you have ten minutes to get to the front gate or the wards will eject you. Your personal items have been sent to your homes. You may use the floo at the Three Broomsticks at no charge. You will never be able to enter Hogwarts again. Malfoy and the other six will get the same treatment as soon as they are able to travel. You made your beds now you have to sleep in them." Harry said, his eyes piercing the three Slytherins making them shudder.

"Lady Hogwarts, you, and I are almost in constant conversation, true or false?"

"_**This is true my lord."**_

"If you have questions raise your hand as if you are in class."

Fred Weasley raised his hand.

"Yes Fred."

"What do you consider bullying versus a prank?" Fred asked wondering if he really wanted the answer.

"Bullying is simply anything that causes physical harm or mental anguish to another. This includes the word mudblood, which is a one-way ticket out of the front gate. If I change Gryffindor house robes to pink that's a prank, if I change just yours its bullying. If I make all Ravenclaws wet themselves its bullying, but if I turn all their hair bright blue it's a prank maybe. The easy way is not to prank this is a school not a playground. If you want to practice certain magic, practice on a stick or a rock but not on a person. The use of any potion not administered by Madam Pomfrey is outlawed and a one-way ticket out of here."

"I thought you were the son of a Marauder." Fred stated indicating his distaste for Harry's answer.

"I am and he was a leader of a pack of bullies, I take after my mother in that manner." Harry replied shocking the students and staff.

"Fred I'm not sure I can stay here." George said giving Harry a dirty look.

Harry shrugged indicating his indifference as to whether they stayed or left. "Remember if you leave you will not be able to return. Can you afford Beauxbatons or Durmstrang? Its real simple, I'm sure everyone can understand you are here to learn and nothing more. If you don't like this, don't let the gate hit you in the ass on your way out. And there is nowhere at Hogwarts that Lady Hogwarts doesn't know what is happening."

"_**That is true Lord Gryffindor-Ravenclaw."**_

Harry finished with, "If there are no other questions, I would like to talk to Professor McGonagall and Ms. Weasley in the antechamber to the left of the head table. Headmistress this is a personal talk not school related or I would invite you."

"All right Lord Gryffindor-Ravenclaw," Pomona replied with a half-smile.

Harry said with a grin, "Professor Sprout, please call me Harry unless etiquette demands otherwise."

"As you wish Harry, students it's time to leave for your first class." Pomona told the students.

The students left murmuring as Ginny came to the head table and followed Harry and McGonagall to the antechamber. He indicated for them to sit in chairs facing each other. His demeanor changed to one indicating he was relaxed.

"Gin can you keep what is said here to yourself? Tell your brothers it is about what happened this past year and what you need to do to catch back up."

"Yes Harry. If they bug me too much I may have to hex them though."

"I believe that called defense of self isn't it Tonks."

"Most definitely, Harry."

"Gin assuming you could go to Hogsmeade twice a month, how much money do you think you would need for resupplying quills, parchment, and such as well as some spending money to buy lunch and perhaps a book or something else."

"I would think no more that ₲2 unless it's an expensive book and I could save for that. Why Harry."

"Gin I sold the basilisk and am putting over a million Galleons in to a vault for you. This money will be tied up until you're 30 and cannot be touched by your parents or brothers. However, you cannot spend it on them except for small birthday and Christmas presents. Gin you get the third largest percentage because of how you were affected. Hermione gets a bit more because without her research and the note she left, Voldemort would have returned and you would be dead. I get the largest amount because I killed the damn thing. Colin, Justin, and Ms. Clearwater all will receive a good amount as will Myrtle's family if they can be found."

"Mr. Filtch is also being compensated to a lesser amount because his cat was harmed causing him personal anguish. My solicitor and Ragnok agree that I'm being more than fair. It's set up that way to protect your future. Your Mum will go ballistic like a fireworks rocket. Your tuition, books, supplies, and robes will be billed to the vault and no money will change hands. I hate to put you in this position but firmly believe it's the best for your future."

"Harry what about Ron he was there."

"Yes he was. He got in the way, lost his wand to Lockhart, and could have got all of us killed, and Voldemort with a young body. Ron can sue Lockhart but he did not enter the chamber, was not petrified, and was more detrimental to the mission than a help."

"Ginny, I saw the complete memory from the time Harry left the hospital wing. Harry's mistake was listening to Ron and not going straight to the chamber, which was what he wanted to do. Had he done that he would have faced a much weaker Riddle and you would have been stronger. As it turned out by the time Harry stabbed the diary you probably had less than five minutes to live. Ron cost Harry over twenty minutes and almost cost you your life."

"Thanks Tonks it makes sense now. Harry how big was that thing?"

"A bit over 72 feet Gin."

"Did I dream it or did it pierce you with a fang?"

"It got me, but Fawkes saved me. Turns out that was one of the best things to happen to me. It woke me up and I found out things I should have been told years ago."

"Thanks Harry, I owe you a life debt you know."

"We can talk about that later, but I think ₲10 per month while you're in school should do don't you?"

"It's more than I should need. I suppose there is no way to keep this a secret."

"No, Ted Tonks is my solicitor and will set down and explain everything to your family. When Ron gets jealous remind him, he was paid to spy on me and I forgave the debt. Now unless you have questions Tonks will escort you to class while I talk with Professor McGonagall."

"Thanks Harry you're a good friend."

"You are too Gin, one of the few I have."

Tonks and Ginny left and Harry asked, "How do you think that went Professor?"

"Better than I expected. I'll suggest to the other Professors that they provide some extra catch up work. That poor girl has had one hell of a bad year."

"What pisses me off is that Hogwarts warned Dumbledore and told him who had the diary and he did nothing. Unfortunately, it caused me to react and strike out at you. If you wish, I'll suggest you remain as Deputy. But no one can hold three positions it stretches you too thin and things get lost in the shuffle of jobs. I've realized that you probably ran the school while Dumbledore played at it and did his thing."

"Professor I apologize for my earlier attitude and words. You are a great teacher and I appreciate you more than I can say. That being said I have sat my last class at Hogwarts. I'm going into combat training, most probably in the Chamber of Secrets. Ms. Granger will probably join me in that. Mad Eye and some others will be teaching us. The truth is if I was old enough I could probably have my Masters in Potions, Transfiguration, Charms, Defense, and Herbology. I can apparate, elf pop, and Goblin transport. In a word I am a warrior mage like my great-great-grandfather before me."

"I'd ask how but you would say family secret just as James did the week before he and Lily passed."

"Yes Ma'am I would."

"How are you going to keep this from the school, Harry?"

"I think I'll use owner's privilege and a rumor about receiving magic from the rings since I wear three of them." Harry replied with a smile.

"I still find it hard to believe all that Albus did and failed so horribly at."

"He spread himself to thin Professor McGonagall. Chief Warlock, Supreme Mugwump, and Headmaster are all full time jobs and no one should hold any two of them let alone three."

"Harry I need to get ready for class. But, so you know I wrote the harsh words off to adrenalin but much of what you said is true. I can only excuse myself for part of that by saying I was too busy. I let that old bastard use me to my shame."

"We will get past this, I need to go to the Ministry and Gringotts. We're still trying to figure how much Albus stole from me, and whom he paid for supporting me. By the way you were on my parents list to raise me if some others couldn't."

"Harry I didn't know at the time," A shocked Minerva stated.

"Yes, Dumbledore and his Obliviate, compulsion, loyalty, and tracking charms. I swear I have never met a man with less honor than Dumbledore. Hell even Voldemort comes at you from the front."

Harry met Tonks and the two disappeared, Fred looked at George and said, "Bro we don't mess with Harry, no one not even Dumbledore can apparate inside of Hogwarts. I believe it's time to hit the books.

"So right, Bro."

End chapter 5

15


	6. Chapter 6

**A Revelation**

**Disclaimer: See Chapter 1 for Disclaimer and other pertinent information**

**Chapter 6**

**Ministry of Magic – Madam Bones' office**

Croaker was talking to Mad Eye in Madam Bones' office, as Harry and Tonks appeared. Mad Eye reached for his wand and saw Harry pointing one at him and another at Croaker.

"Damn it Potter don't you know you can't just apparate in here?" the old Auror stated.

"Tonks did we apparate?'

"I don't think so Harry I didn't feel like it. But you would think Mad Eye would believe his own eyes. Perhaps it's a thing that comes with getting on in age. I notice Croaker is still shocked but wisely made no silly remark." Tonks said with a giggle at the end.

"Tonks, Harry are you youngsters picking on those two old men? Do I have to put your nose in the corner to save them from embarrassment?" Amelia asked with a smile.

Harry grinned and replied, "In order asked yes and no. Tonks, I can see the headline now: Senior Auror Mad Eye Moody rescued from two youngsters by former student. But maybe, Mad Eye Moody no longer believes what his eyes see."

"All right you lot, let's go question some prisoners. We'll do Malfoy, Snape, and then Dumbledore." Madam Bones said as Croaker led them to the Department of Mysteries interrogation area.

Malfoy was brought in looking the worse for wear.

"Potter I'll kill you for this." Lucius stated fiercely.

"Shut up and sit down Malfoy," Bones said coldly.

Croaker administered a potion that didn't look like Veritaserum.

"State your full name"

"Lucius Araxes Malfoy."

"Are you a Death Eater?"

"Yes, since 1958, I was one of the first."

"Were you Imperiused and forced to join?"

"No that is not possible."

"How were you able to get off with that as a defense?"

"It cost me ₲100,000 paid directly to Fudge."

Amelia smiled, and asked, "Did you attempt to kill Harry Potter a few days ago."

"Yes, the little bastard destroyed an object belonging to the dark lord and freed my house elf."

"Who did you plant this object on?"

"The stupid blood traitor Weasley's daughter, I hoped to discredit his Muggle bill in front of the Wizengamot."

"What was this item meant to do?"

"It would free the monster in the Chamber of Secrets and cleanse the school of mudbloods, half-bloods, and hopefully blood traitors."

"Name all the Death Eaters you know of, naming those who are still active first."

Malfoy spent the next ten minutes listing names including Snape.

"What is Snape's mission?"

"To spy on the Muggle loving fool Dumbledore and weaken his Order of the Phoenix in any way he can."

"Is Barty Couch Jr. dead?"

"No he's at home Imperiused by his father."

"When do you expect the dark lord to return?"

"Within the next two or three years."

"How"

"A ritual, using the bone of his father, flesh of his servant, and blood of his enemy."

"I noticed you named Peter Pettigrew but he is dead."

"He's not he's a rat animagus, living with the Weasleys."

"Was Sirius Black a Death Eater?"

"No he refused and got what he deserved. Surprisingly Pettigrew set him up effectively."

Amelia Bones asked a few more questions verifying information Lucy had already given. The surprise was that Narcissa was not a Death Eater or supporter. She did enough to stay under the radar and stay alive but no more than that. However, Draco couldn't wait to be marked. Lucy was led back to the cell and his guard told to ask him further questions and recorded them with a legal dicta quill.

Snape was brought in next and spouted, "Potter when Dumbledore gets me out of here, you'll wish you never heard of me."

"Stuff it Snivellus and sit your ass down. You were a hell of a lot luckier than your boy Flint and his five flunkies. Unfortunately, they will live but they'll never hold a wand again. Your godson will never enjoy a woman with his bits, and he will walk with a limp the rest of his short life. Your old house is down ten students, all thanks to you. Great job there Snivelly you run your house like your classes, which means you're useless."

Snape was bound to the chair and fed the truth serum. He actually smiled thinking he was immune.

"State your full name."

"Severus Sally Snape."

"Are you a Death Eater?"

"Yes"

"Are you an active Death Eater?"

"Yes, I'm still spying on Dumbledore and trying to gather more followers for the dark lord."

"Name all Death Eaters with the active ones first."

He named almost fifty, most of which agree with what Lucy had provided.

"Name all potential Death Eaters at Hogwarts."

He named those Harry had injured, plus four sixth year Slytherins, three Hufflepuffs, two Ravenclaws, and Percy Weasley.

"What were your other missions?"

"I was to weaken the Aurors by driving potential new ones out of potions. I also drove others that may become healers out. This was the easy part, not getting caught was more difficult. Then that damn Potter came to school and I to play Dumbledore's little controlling game."

"Exactly what was Dumbledore's game?"

"He wanted Potter weak so he could send him to die by the dark lords hand, then he would step in and become the hero again. There is a prophecy that says either Potter or the Longbottom git would defeat the dark lord. The dark lord believed it to be Potter based on information I fed him that was supplied by Albus."

Harry's wand was in his hand before he knew it. Fortunately for Snape, Tonks grabbed his wrist and pulled it down before Harry could curse the Death Eater.

"Were you in love with Lily Evans?"

"Yes until she hooked up with Potter. Since I couldn't have her, I wanted her dead."

"Did James Potter save your life?"

"Yes, he saved me from the werewolf Lupin."

"So you owe the Potters a life debt."

"Yes or Harry Potter would be dead by now."

"What happens if Harry Potter calls the life debt due?"

"I lose my magic and die."

_You only have days left you bastard_, Harry thought.

"Was Sirius Black a Death Eater?"

"No"

"Was Peter Pettigrew a Death Eater?"

"Yes, he gave the Potter's location to the dark lord and accompanied him on that night."

"Is Pettigrew alive?"

"Yes, he's a rat animagus currently in the possession of Ronald Weasley."

"Did Dumbledore know this?"

"Yes I told him at least twice. I was concerned Potter might find Peter Pettigrew."

The questioning continued but very little new was discovered so Snape was taken back to his cell and his guard was told to question him further and given a list of questions to ask.

"If that bastard doesn't get the kiss or the veil, I'm calling in the life debt in front of the Wizengamot."

"Harry you can be there and set a seat but you are too young to vote so you'll need a proxy to vote your seats."

"How about you Madam Bones?"

"If I prosecute a case I cannot vote during it. But Madam Longbottom would be a good choice. The Longbottoms and Potters have been allied for over a century."

"Crap, I forgot that, thanks."

"Your colorful languages not withstanding you are most welcome."

"Madam Bones I've heard from someone's niece that a certain Aunt with the middle name of Susan could put a muggle sailor to shame when she is riled." Harry said cheekily.

"Boyo, I suggest you not mess with the bull lest you get horns up the wrong orifice."

"Thanks Mad Eye you're right."

"Now to the most unpleasant task, Harry do I need to ask for your wands?"

"No, Madam Bones I plan to take him down where it hurts him the most. I'll hit him in the press, and his wallet. I will leave him with the shredded reputation of a thief and child abuser among some other things. In a couple of years, I could probably take him on wand to wand but not just yet. He may be of some use against Moldyshorts."

"Moldyshorts, I like that one Harry, do you mind if I use it?"

"Not at all Mad Eye it's not mine, I heard it somewhere and thought it applied. I kind of like Snakeface but it's a bit over used. Then there's dork lord, red eyes, old baldy shorts, and a fair few others that could apply."

They agreed that Amelia would do the questioning. Dumbledore was brought in looking proud and like he was above the mere mortals in the room. He willingly opened his mouth and swallowed. Then it dawned on him this was not Veritaserum, it was something different and something he couldn't fight. He was in deep shit and knew it.

"State your full name."

"Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore."

"Did you place Harry Potter with the Dursleys knowing his parents especially said he was not to go there?"

"Yes. I did so I could use Petunia's blood to set up blood wards."

"Why else?"

"Because I knew they would abuse him and make him weak so I could control him easier."

"Why would you need to control him?"

"He must die by the hand of Voldemort so I can defeat Tom. Harry is a horcrux, probably an accident but the soul fragment is there. This is what gives him a link with Tom."

"What if I said the soul was removed by a curse breaker?"

"I suppose that is possible but not something to consider, it would ruin my other plans for the boy."

"What other plans?"

"He will marry Ginevra Weasley and when he dies the Weasleys and I will split his fortune."

"The Weasleys went along with this?"

"Molly did, I don't think Arthur or the others know."

"Did you pay Ron Weasley to spy on Harry Potter?"

"Yes ₲10 per month and the promise to get Ms. Granger as a wife or concubine. The lad will need a strong wife to support him."

"Did you steal from the Potter vaults?"

"Just the trust vault, no non-Potter can enter the other vaults."

"How much did you steal?"

"₲1000 per month plus ₲1000 for Harry's support as provided by the will I wrote and submitted to the Wizengamot so I could be appointed his magical guardian."

"Who was the support paid to?"

"The Dursleys got £500 or ₲50 per month, Molly Weasley got ₲500 per month which I believe she saved most of since it would be hard to explain to Arthur. Plus I gave each of the children free tuition."

"Did you know the Dursleys abused Harry Potter?"

"Of course, they hated magic but were not abusive so I had to fix that starting around age four. A planted suggestion was all it took they were happy to do it."

"Why besides the fact you needed him weak?"

"That was the only reason it was for the greater good."

"Whose greater good?"

"Mine of course, I would be a hero again and rule the wizard world."

"What would you say if I told you Severus Snape was Voldemort's spy and just admitted it?"

"You would be right, but he can still be redeemed."

"Are you aware that man has done as much or more harm to the wizard world than Voldemort?"

"Yes, you all need to be weak so I can take over and lead you into the light."

"Did you set the Potters up to be killed?"

"Yes, I had to see if it was Harry or Neville Longbottom that would be the one to defeat Tom."

"Did you know Sirius Black was innocent?"

"Of course, but I couldn't have him raising Harry Potter and making him strong."

"Why did you send Hagrid to take Harry to Diagon Alley?"

"To get his supplies, the stone, and keep Harry from the Goblins."

"Why keep him from the Goblins?"

"I didn't want him to know his heritage. He may be the next Charlus James Potter and could challenge me in the future."

"What would you say if I told you Harry is Lord Potter-Gryffindor-Ravenclaw-Slytherin?"

"I would think you daft, Potter-Gryffindor maybe, but not the other two. He would be far too powerful."

"He is a Ravenclaw on his mother's side and Slytherin by conquest. Do you know where the Slytherin ring is located?"

"I suspect it is a horcrux hidden in the Gaunt shack outside of Little Hangleton near the Riddle Manor. I believe Tom used his father's death to make the ring a horcrux, his second of seven. I believe the others are Slytherin locket owned by the Gaunt's but sold to Burke by Tom's mother. Then there is Helga Hufflepuff's cup, whereabouts unknown. The diary Harry destroyed I believe to be the first. Then there is something from Ravenclaw possibly her diadem. That may be at Hogwarts, placed when Tom applied as Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher. I have not been able to locate it yet, but feel it is there. If he hasn't already done so, I believe Tom will create one more probably a familiar, most likely a snake. Then there is Harry, one Tom did not mean to make."

"What would you say if I told you Harry now controls the Hogwarts wards and owns the school?"

"I would say that is impossible I am the Headmaster and I control the wards."

Harry stepped in and said, "Well old man you're wrong I control the wards and you will never set a foot inside Hogwarts again. There are new wards that reject Death Eaters. Professor Sprout is the new Headmistress, and Snape is a dead man walking. Malfoy, Crabbe, Goyle, Parkinson are expelled. Marcus Flint and his five mates are recovering in the hospital wing after challenging me to a duel to the death. They will be ejected by the wards as soon as they are able to travel. Your Muggle studies Professor is gone, Binns goes at the end of term."

"Harry you need to be more forgiving these people can be turned around." Dumbledore said but could not mask his shock at what he was told.

"They made their beds, now they have to sleep in them. I gave them a break by not executing them as I had the right to do by law. So don't get sanctimonious with me you old bastard." Harry replied, his magic flaring.

Dumbledore mumbled, "These are steps to a dark path Harry."

"No, they may have been had I killed them. People don't learn unless they pay a price for their actions. You have let bullying by Snape and his minions ruin Hogwarts. You will go down in Hogwarts history as the worst Headmaster ever, and I will take great pleasure seeing to that. Madam Bones, I have heard all I need to hear. Dumbledore, I'm coming for every Knut you owe me, plus 10 times the amount in penalty. Your vaults are mine and your property is mine. Your brother has your personal items from Hogwarts. The Hogwarts books are being audited as we speak. What happens to Professor Binns salary since he cannot collect it?"

"It goes into my Barclays account."

"I do believe Madam Bones that's another charge of grand theft."

"I agree Harry."

Harry looked at Dumbledore his disgust showing. "How can you say you're a light wizard when you care nothing about light wizards being killed while you try to redeem those who follow a dark lord is beyond me. I'm beginning to wonder if you were ever a great man or have always been out to grab power. You're pitiful and disgust me. Soon the wizard world will know what kind of man you truly are."

"Who needs to know the Hogwarts Board of Governors is an advisory board only, since the owner is alive and well. By the way, in accordance with the treaty of 986 the Ministry has absolutely no authority at Hogwarts. As the Earl of Hogwarts, dispensing justice is my responsibility. That being said, you will still be notified of any, and all actions concerning students or staff that warrant your attention. In most cases, I will take your advice, but retain the right to overrule you as the owner. For too long wizards thought attending Hogwarts is a right. It is not, it is a privilege. Hogwarts is not the only school of magic in the United Kingdom and Ireland, but it will be the best with Dumbledore gone."

"Within two years, Hogwarts will open its doors to all magical beings that speak our tongue including centaurs, Goblin, elves, werewolves, and vampires. There will be very stringent contracts on how vampires and werewolves may act. Wolfsbane will be free to weres as donated blood will be to vampires. I hope to cut Moldyshorts' alliance with these creatures by offering them an alternative. Lady Hogwarts will keep all students safe within the castle and grounds. And yes, I converse with her on an almost constant basis.

"Harry wizards will not stand for that."

"In the short run you are probably right. But what will happen when our OWL and NEWT scores starting setting the standards no other school can match? I believe most parents and guardians want the best education for their children."

"Fudge will never stand for this." A shocked Amelia stated.

"With what you have on Fudge, Amelia, I doubt he will be Minister in two weeks let alone two years. As I said, the Ministry has no say with what I do with my school. If necessary I take any problems with the Ministry straight to the Queen."

"Harry you'll destroy Hogwarts." Dumbledore said.

"Dumbledore you should know, from the ashes a beautiful Phoenix is born."

"Well since she has no power at Hogwarts I see no reason for Tonks to be there." Amelia said.

"You're right Madam Bones, Tonks I'll increase your salary by 50 percent if you come to work for me. I'll even provide quarters." Harry told the Auror that was quickly becoming a friend.

"I'll take double my current salary."

"I'll meet you half way."

"Done"

"Well Amy, I think that just backfired on you."

"Mad Eye what would you think of teaching Defense?" Harry asked the old Auror.

"Maybe next year, I got a bunch of dark bastards to go after first."

"All right, I plan to get a curse breaker to break the so called curse on the position. I'm thinking a different name and location may do it but Constant Vigilance right."

"Right."

"Madam Bones, Croaker, I would rather work with you than against you. Moldy will return it's just the when that we don't know. But unlike Albus, my first priority is Hogwarts. The United Kingdom is a hotbed for dark lords because we make it easy for them. Look at your history when all magical beings fought alongside each other and you'll see dark lords lasted less than six months, not years. The next time you go into the bank, greet teller by his position if you don't know his name, treat him as an equal, and see the kind of service you get. You three have fun with Albus spouting his greater good trash. Oh, Albus the curse breaker checked the wards at Privet drive and in a word said they were junk put up by an amateur. You should have seen the look on their faces when I told them you put the wards up."

"Madam Bones I was there and the Goblins were actually laughing so hard they ended up rolling on the floor. Ragnok just shook his head and went back looking for more Dumbledore money to refund to Harry." Tonks added enjoying the shocked look on Dumbledore's face.

The three watched as Harry took Tonks' wrist and faded away.

"Mad Eye, are you sure you don't want us to train that boy?"

"Later Croaker, but I want him first. I get the feeling we'll all learn from each other."

"Amelia you sure walked in to that with Tonks, but I never saw it coming either."

"The little shit got me on that, but I'll work with him since we need to share information. What do you two think about his ideas on Hogwarts?" Amelia asked shaking her head at being out maneuvered by a teen.

"I say it's about damn time."

"I agree with Alastor and add he's right about history. Of course the purebloods will go spare."

"At the rate we're getting names there will be damn few of them left to bitch about anything." Amelia Bones stated.

"The boy is going dark and that proves it." Dumbledore stated with vigor.

"Dumbledore you're so full of shit, and yourself, you can't see anything. If anything he is showing great restraint by not killing those who attack or challenge him." Amelia replied wanting to slap the old man's face.

"Language Amy."

"Stuff it Mad Eye."

"Yes Ma'am."

While there were no big revelations at the bank, they did find three more accounts Dumbledore had money stashed away in.

**Granger Residence**

Harry and Tonks appeared on the back step of the Granger house. Harry knocked and Hermione flew into his arms."

"Whoa, I like that greeting. Did you miss me?" Harry said with a smile.

"Yes you git. You got here just in time for lunch."

"Good Tonks and I have had a hell of a morning. I'll tell you over lunch."

They went in and were alone in the house. Dan and Emma were both at work. Harry and Tonks told Hermione about the entire day.

"Hermione I've been thinking." Harry said in a serious tone.

"Tonks that's a dangerous sign," Hermione replied with a large smile.

"Not this time. You know as a first generation witch that you have no rights in the United Kingdom other than at Hogwarts because of me. What would you say about my approaching your father about a betrothal contract? Now before you go ballistic, and say it's too soon please let me continue. With a contract, I can offer your family protection under the House of Potter. Because your parents are muggles I cannot offer it otherwise. In effect this makes you a pureblood with the same rights they enjoy. An affront to you, or your parents, is an affront to me and I can and will deal with it." Harry paused for effect.

"Now the rest of the story is that in effect, we would be engaged and you would wear an engagement ring. There are several ways to set up the contract so it is fair to both sides, and leaves you an out if you should want one. The basic requirement is that if you want out, all Potter property returns to me, and any bride price returns to your father. If I were to want out, the Potter property would return to me and I would refund the dowry plus interest. Is that the way you understand it Tonks?"

"Yes, of course Dad will know more. Hermione, Harry is right about the protection. You're coming of the age some pureblood bastard like Weasley could force you into a contract. We already know that Dumbledore promised you to him, so Ron has the idea in his head already. What Arthur may or may not do is up for debate. The only leverage Harry would have is the life debt Ginny owes Harry. Harry could threaten to force her into prostitution in Knockturn alley. Once negotiations start if Harry killed Ron he would face Azkaban."

"Tonks ask your father to be here tonight preferably with your mother please. Dad needs to know this now. Ron can't do anything from school can he?"

"No between his detentions, and the fact his parents can't get in, he can't do a damn thing. If any Weasley goes to the owlery they will find the owls gone and Hogwarts will notify me of what is going on."

"Harry where is my apparation point, you may be able to get through the wards but I can't."

"Actually you can because you are keyed in, but your Dad and Mum will have to land five feet in front of the tool shed then wait until a Granger releases them by saying come in. Polyjuice or disillusionment won't work through the wards. That's a one-way ticket to the channel about one quarter mile out. Then next try is the North Sea, and the third is Antarctica."

A smiling Tonks said, "This one's definitely a keeper Hermione."

"I know Tonks." Harry replied and kissed Harry on the cheek.

Tonks apparated from the kitchen and was back 20 minutes later with five different contracts that were standard in the wizard world. She explained the difference and said Ted and Andromeda would be here at 17:00. Hermione took them into the living room to see Star Wars IV, and had to explain why it was the first of six. Hermione called her parents and they arrived at 16:30. Dan and Emma were shocked when Harry showed the memory of Dumbledore's questioning and told them other things he had done.

"I can't believe someone could do that." Dan stated, angry with the old man.

"Dan, first they are at least a century behind us, and there is still feudal system somewhat in place. Second, the purebloods are the holders of power. Third, there is a legal charm I could cast on you and you would offer me Emma, it's called a compulsion charm. There is also a charm that would make you loyal to me, that one is called a loyalty charm." Harry said and Hermione passed him a coke from the fridge.

"Now comes the tricky ones. There are three that are called the unforgivable curses. One causes every nerve ending in your body to send pain to your brain. If I hold you under it long enough, it drives you mad. That was used on my godmother and her husband to the point they don't recognize their son. The Imperiuse I could use to have you murder your family. Finally, there is the Avada Kedavra, or Killing Curse, it splits your soul and magic from your body. It normally leaves no mark. Only one person is known to have survived it. The scar on my forehead was from that curse. No one knows why I survived or why it left a mark. In our world, I am known as the-boy-who-lived." Harry paused and took a deep breath.

"Now here's the real kicker, I'm an Earl in the wizard world. In fact, as I said, I have three Earldoms. Within my little kingdom, I can use all three curses with no repercussion. All I have to say is, hey I mead out justice my way you may do it your way. By rights, in effect, I'm the king there and the final justice. Hermione, I believe the Tonks' are here let's let them in please, Ted is the barrister not me."

It was Ted and Andromeda Tonks. They were introduced to the Grangers and Andromeda asked to be called Andy.

"Nym how about I call you Dora?" Harry asked politely.

"Nymphadora, Sirius will be released from St. Mungos tomorrow so you might as well get used to that again."

"This is because you stuck me with this horrible name Mum. But to answer Harry, I can live with that since the mutt is back. This naming a child after some star no one has ever heard about is the dumbest thing the Blacks ever did, except follow Moldyshorts."

"Who?"

"Voldemort, Moldyshorts very similar don't you think Mum?" Dora asked with a grin.

"Tinkle."

"Yes Lord Harry."

"Could we have butterbeers please, Mr. Granger will tell you when dinner needs to be served."

"Yes Lord Harry."

"Harry they sure are wonderful little people."

"Yes, unfortunately only a few people really treat them with respect and dignity. Hermione will be miffed at me when I say this. But I told Madam Bones, Mad Eye Moody, Croaker, and Dumbledore that I would open Hogwarts to elves and all other magical beings that speak our language in two years. I…" Harry started to say as he had an arm full of girlfriend and was flat on his back being kissed.

"Hermione, parents present, two sets," Harry sputtered turning red.

"Oh, Harry I know you're not kidding about the elves," Hermione gushed.

"Actually I told Amelia Bones, I expected to lose wizard students in the short run but didn't care. Once our students start setting test standards, the best and brightest will want to attend the best school. That will be Hogwarts if I have to replace the entire staff." Harry replied as Hermione stood letting him regain his seat.

"Dan, I'm Muggle born like Hermione, and Andy is a pureblood witch who was cast from her family for marrying me. She was under a contract to another, but because she's a pureblood, other than the contract penalty clauses there was no repercussion. On the other hand, if I was forced into a contract and broke it, I would be forced into slavery and I don't mean that literally. This Weasley boy's hands seem tied right now but that could change in a day. Harry is wrong about one thing and that's the life debt. Harry that debt covers all nine Weasleys. You're saying there was no debt, does not make it so unless you swore on your magic." Ted said hoping for the best.

"I didn't." Harry replied with a grin.

"Good man. Now the issue is if Weasley fails, some other pureblood with no debt to Harry could do the same thing. In a nutshell the best option if Harry and Hermione want it is to get them under a betrothal contract as soon as possible. Here's another consideration, once that's done, Harry can bring the entire family under the protection of all of his houses. The Longbottoms will follow suit, then Sirius Black as Lord Black. The house of Bones is allied to the house of Longbottom so they will probably join in the alliance. The other real kicker is that all three of you will have all the privileges of the Lord of the house." Ted told the shocked Grangers.

"Ted, excuse me I need to say something I just remembered. Hermione you now have a Gringotts vault. I sold the basilisk carcass for a few million Galleons. I believe I put around ₲1.5 million in your vault. Ginny got a bit less, Myrtle's family, if found, will get around ₲750,000, Colin, Justin, and Penelope each got ₲500,000 I think. I gave Filtch ₲10,000 for that blasted cat I would so like to kill. This will make you even more attractive to a pureblood once it's announced." Harry said and waited for the explosion.

"Harry James Potter why the hell would you do that? How much did you get for that thing? How bloody big was it? H…" Hermione rambled until Harry placed a finger on her lips.

"Hush dear, I did it because without you we would all be dead, I got ₲10,000,000 I think. It was a bit over 72 feet long. I kept half of it and it's done and cannot be undone, magical contract and all that," Harry said with his lopsided grin in place.

"Harry I really hate to ask, but how can you talk about £15 million like its change in your pocket." A shocked Dan asked.

"Dan I have no idea what I'm worth because it keeps rolling in. But in about forty-five minutes I amassed over fifty trunks that held that many fortunes. I own shares in Microsoft, Apple, and several communications companies. Ted can tell you that there are at least five Goblins counting around the clock, but still haven't come up with a total. The Potter vault is measured in billions, then there's the Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin vaults. Those last three are newer than the Potter vault, but are still a thousand years old and have been drawing interest all that time. The truth is it really doesn't matter to me, it reached a point that I couldn't possibly spend the interest let alone any of the principal." Harry replied honestly and his stature grew with the Granger and Tonks families.

"Harry is right. I talked to his account manager not long before we came here. This month's interest exceeded ₲25 million on the Potter vault." Ted said and added, "We really need to work out this contract if we're going to do it."

"I propose a dowry of ₲25,000 and a bride price of ₲25,005. If Hermione breaks up with me, you owe me ₲5. If break up with her, you keep the ₲5 but on paper it looks like we're both worth a lot."

"It also screws over the pureblood system." Andy stated with a smile.

Dan looked at Emma who nodded, and then he said, "Accepted."

Harry and Dan shook hands then filled out their parts of the contract and signed it with a blood quill. Harry sent Dobby with a copy to Ragnok and Tinkle to the Department of Records at the Ministry. She stayed until she got a receipt saying it was recorded. Dobby met Harry in the down stairs bathroom and gave him his parent's rings. Harry thought he was being clever asking Hermione to go outside to talk about something. Five sets of eyes watched Harry kneel down and present Hermione with the ring.

Emma's eyes got huge when she saw the 4.5-carat diamond surrounded by two carats of emeralds.

"Mum this is the ring that Harry's mum wore. It was first presented to Rowena Ravenclaw by Godric Gryffindor as a plain band. The stones were added by James, Harry's Dad. Isn't it beautiful?" Hermione gushed, shocking Harry as he rarely saw that.

"Almost but not quite as beautiful as you are Hermione." Harry said with a grin.

"Oh, Harry" she said and kissed him again.

"Hermione before Harry so nicely interrupted I was going to say it's gorgeous." Emma replied and hugged her daughter while kissing her forehead.

"There is protective magic in the ring that makes legilimency ineffective on us. It also renders love potions useless. It even protects from some curses." Harry told his fiancé.

"Harry your contract does some of that also, so it sounds like you have more that the basic protection." Ted stated.

"Should someone grab you, like maybe Ron, he would find his bits in so much pain all he could do is double over. If some girl grabbed you to do you harm, her skin where she touches you would start to burn. In either event I would be notified and be apparated to you. Old Potter family stuff that you will forget if you return the ring." Harry said.

"Harry dear, I think it's time for us to go to bed together." Hermione said with a wicked smile and a wink no one else could see.

"Hermione Jane Granger you will do no such thing." Dan said and started to stand up.

"Gotcha Dad. I wish we had a picture of that." Hermione said with an evil grin.

They sat back down and relaxed.

"Possible Marauder material at work here, Hermione did I tell you Mum was a Marauder in her seventh year?"

"No"

"Yes, her Marauder name was Tiger Lily. She plotted a lot of their more successful pranks. A couple she pulled off Dad and Sirius got detention for it. I believe McGonagall threatened to neuter both of them at least once."

"Harry it's just a thought but maybe you should get on with the oath to bring the Grangers the protection of your house." Ted said turning the conversation serious again.

Deciding that was a good idea Harry and Hermione read the oaths then swore them. When Harry finished his oath, everyone felt his magic cover the Grangers. Harry then offered the Tonks' the same oath as an allied house. This time the magic covered six people. Harry's oath was for Potter-Gryffindor-Ravenclaw-Slytherin. Dan, Emma, and Hermione were surprised when a wallet appeared in front of them. It had a crest on it, Harry explained the sword was the Potter symbol, the griffin was for Gryffindor, the eagle for Ravenclaw, and basilisk was Slytherin. Hermione had a credit card in hers. Harry told her it could be used in both worlds. Harry pulled his wallet out, and said ₤50 and showed a ₤50 note. Then he said Galleons and the wallet held ₲5. He had Dan put ₤50 in his wallet and ask for Euros.

"Harry, that's a better rate than normal." A shocked Dan stated.

"It went from Pounds to Galleons to Euros. Since Galleons are gold, they get a better rate than paper pounds. While it's called, an ever-filling wallet, it really depends on how much is in your vault. Goblins do credit, but at steep interest rates. What the wallet does for you is you don't have to wait in the exchange line, and as a Goblin friend, you get a better rate. When you show the wallet at any shop, you'll get the same discount that the House of Potter does. I thought it funny that the day I came into all of this, I began getting a 20 percent discount on everything." Harry said shaking his head at how backwards the wizard world was.

"Dan, I suggest that you move your savings account to Gringotts. You will get a better return, and when you pay your taxes it will be at the wizard rate which is less than three percent." Ted suggested.

"Ted, I'd ask if you were kidding but I know you're not," A shocked Dan replied.

"It's quite a shock, but a fair sized raise in net income. Harry you and Dora need to take the Grangers to Madam Malkin's for new robes that show your house crests. Hermione where is your wand?" Harry said with a smile.

"In my bedroom," she replied.

"WHAT?" four voices shouted.

"Well it's not like I can use it."

"You can always use it to protect yourself and let me sort it out later." Ted said.

"Constant Vigilance, Hermione." Harry said with a grin.

"He's becoming Mad Eye Junior, but he's right Hermione. Besides as his betrothed your trace should be removed if not it will be when I get done with Mafalda Hopkirk," Ted told a shocked Hermione.

Harry raised his hand and said, "Accio Hermione's wand."

Hermione's wand flew into Harry's hand and he told them it was clear of the trace but had Ted check it anyway.

"Wandless Harry when did you learn that?" a curious Hermione asked.

"Family secret Hermione," Dora said and smiled, "You're going to get Mad Eye with that aren't you."

"Perhaps just a little bit, Hermione magic is about intent and will, no foolish wand waving needed. Funny how the git needed his wand then lost it to me. Place your wand on the table, close your eyes, then will it into your wand hand. You have to intend it to be there, there is no try there is only do or do not." Harry said in what would become his teaching mode.

"Yes Yoda. Wait that wasn't in Volume IV it was in Volume V." Hermione said.

"I got to listen to it from my cupboard."

It took several tries but Hermione finally got her wand to come to her. Tilley served dinner while Dobby stood guard. After dinner, Harry and Hermione watched Volume V of Star Wars with Dora, while the older adults talked.

"Ted I swear that boy is closer to 40 than 13."

"Dan he's seen and done things few or no wizards have ever done. You've seen the memory of the basilisk right?" Ted asked.

"Yes it was like a horror movie." Dan said with a shudder.

"Well, Dora and the rest of the Aurors would have died trying to fight that beast. When Ragnok told him what it was worth, the first thing he did was to start calculating shares with him taking nothing. It took Ragnok and me to convince him that would be an insult. He is paying to find a ghost's family so they can receive a share and find out what happened to her. All we know is her name was Myrtle Thornsby and that she was muggle born." Ted paused for a sip of Guinness.

"The Ministry keeps records on Hermione, but not on you and Emma. We're running ads in magical and muggle newspapers hoping that someone contact us. Most Pureblood wizards tend to be greedy, and would have kept all of the ₲10 million, but not Harry. The one thing I really admired him for was when it came to Ron Weasley. Harry said, 'if the spy wants money he can see Ted and sue Lockhart.' I would convince Ron it would cost him more to sue than he would receive. I feel all right about that, because it is probably true. It's not a case I would take anyway." Ted said and took another drink then smiled at Dan.

"I had nightmares thinking Hermione liked that git. When I met Harry, he wore rags but had impeccable manners and was very polite. Ron ate everything in sight and bitched constantly. He seemed to take great joy in hurting Hermione's feelings. Then when the school healer brings Hermione home, by Harry's suggestion I find out later, I put my foot in my mouth and almost lost my daughter. Now she's betrothed to that boy, I first thought of as a ragamuffin, and from what I've heard, he's probably the richest person in the world. It doesn't take a wizard to see he's powerful or that he loves my daughter. Somehow the good Lord seems to have smiled on us, and my little girl is betrothed to her first true friend." Dan said with a faraway look in his eyes.

"Dan that lad was with the Director of the DMLE, much like your MI5, and Madam Bones said since Harry declared the Ministry had no say at his school there was no need for Dora to guard him. He turned to Dora and said I'll give you a 50 percent increase over what you make now. Dora said she'd take double so Harry returned a half way offer. Dora now makes more than the Director makes and has no bullshit or politics to worry about. Lord help anyone that comes after that boys back, Dora don't look it but she is powerful, and will put someone down in less than and heartbeat." Ted said indicating how proud he was of Dora.

"Ted do you have a case against this Dumbledore fellow?" Dan asked.

"I've got his nuts in the vice and am cranking it slowly. We've recovered most of Harry's money and now are going about recovering the fines." Ted replied with a wicked smile.

"Fines?"

Ted continued with an evil grin. "Ten times the amount that he stole, that's Gringotts policy and there isn't a thing Dumbledore or the Ministry can do about it but pay it or work it off in the Goblin way. For Dumbledore they'll probably have him shoveling dragon shit until he dies. I'm not sure if Harry knows, but Ragnok is the leader of the Goblin Nation and the only account he personally manages is the Potters. Harry owns 12 percent of the bank, and no other wizard owns any part of it. I meant to compliment you on your wards earlier, it's for sure no uninvited wizard will show up at your door."

Dan said, "Yes, Harry said something about that."

Ted smiled and continued. "Dan a wizard with ill intent would be literally fried in those wards. Someone, probably Harry, is notified anytime someone crosses within fifteen feet of the outer ward. The house is fire and blast proof. Add that an uninvited house elf and a wizard wouldn't stand a chance of getting to the door not even Dumbledore could make it that far."

"I wonder who did them and when?" Dan said indicating his curiosity.

Ted replied, "It was probably Ragnok's people, last night or the night before. You'll find allies of the House of Potter are some of the safest in the world. The last warrior mage was Charlus James Potter, Harry's great-great-grandfather. He was supposedly as powerful as or more powerful than Merlin."

The movie was over and Ted and Andy said good night to the others. Harry kissed Hermione goodnight and said he and Dora would be back after his meetings with staff and students. Dan and Emma shook their heads when he and Dora simply disappeared.

"Daddy," Dan knew he was in for it when Hermione called him that, "Harry doesn't know it yet, but we're getting married on my 16th birthday."

"WHAT"

End of Chapter 6

23


	7. Chapter 7

**A Revelation**

**Disclaimer: See Chapter 1 for Disclaimer and other pertinent information**

**Chapter 7**

**Hogwarts **

Harry sat to the left of the head's chair and said good morning to everyone. Dora put up the privacy charms.

"Headmistress I tried to get Alastor Moody as a Defense teacher but he is more interested in doing what he enjoys the most. But he didn't say no to a year or so from now. It looks like Malfoy, Snape, and Dumbledore are going down hard. The first two will probably be executed. Dumbledore will be ruined financially and his reputation shredded, he may even get some jail time. It seems like child abuse is not taken lightly in the wizard world. Then I got all unpopular with Madam Bones and Croaker. I don't know why, all I said was I'm opening my school up to all magical beings that speak our language in two years." Harry said with a wicked smile.

Dora grinned then said, "Harry it may be the Vampire and Werewolf part, although it could have been the Goblin and elves that got their knickers in a twist."

Harry replied, "You're probably right Dora. Anyway, I had to remind them this is my school and my Earldom and the Ministry has no authority here. I did temper that with a willingness to keep them informed as in the past. Ah yes, Dumbledore wasn't very good at that so better than in the past. But I told them Aurors had no authority here unless I gave it. Long story short, Madam Bones threatened to remove my guard so she now works for me and is in charge of security."

His curiosity showing Harry asked, "Madam Pomfrey how many students do we have in school on the average?"

"Close to 300."

"And you're the only healer on staff, that's bull. You're in charge of the hospital wing find three more healers you trust, I want one on duty 24/7 in eight hour shifts with weekends covered, if that doesn't work out then hire as many as you need. St. Mungo's sent a friggin Death Eater here and that will not happen again. Tonks will hire a security staff to patrol the halls, the prefects need to be studying and acting like teenagers, not policing other students. Have you thought over what I said about Hogsmeade?" Harry said in full owner's mode now.

"There is no real reason we can find, and nothing in the bylaws. Possibly someone decided first and second year students weren't mature enough to be on their own. My input would be to send permission slips with their book lists for the first three years, and then keep the third year one on file." Pomona replied.

"That sounds reasonable Headmistress, any other comments on that subject?" Harry asked and paused for a response but there were none.

"Alright then I have something else for you to think about. Why are we teaching only five hours a day? Muggle students go eight hours a day beginning at age ten, actual instruction is about six hours. In what is our third year, they do eight hours a day plus homework and other activities. My other question is why there is only one Professor for each subject. That puts us in a bind if someone gets sick or has an emergency. If it's a budget problem let me know." Harry took a sip of tea while his statements had a chance to settle in.

"This castle is too large to support just 300 students we could be teaching at least 1000 in the room we have. Headmistress, please pick a day soon after the student leave for a meeting on the facility needs. All of us need to think of some new courses to offer. I'm thinking an introduction to the wizard world for first generation students. This would cover laws, etiquette, methods of travel and so forth. Has anyone thought of offering a Master's program at night for adults? Do we really need to be a boarding school? Let's think outside the box we're in, and forget how things were done in the past, it's gone, we need to think about the future." Harry paused again.

"Our future will be in the hands of those who graduate Hogwarts. For the best future, we need to turn out the best and the brightest possible. From what I've seen we seem to be teaching to the lowest common denominator. That stops at the end of this term, we need to teach to the world standard or above that if we're to be the best. Sorry I'll get down off the soapbox but I want the best for our world. Ah, one other thing, what is the earliest a student can take OWLs and NEWTs and who or what states that criterion?"

Silence.

Harry shook his head and sighed. "Ok I'll check that one out. If possible, I'll have my NEWTs by September. For your info, and this not to be disseminated, Hermione Granger and I are betrothed as of last evening. The houses of Granger and Tonks are under protection of my houses and we are allied. The first part will probably be in the Daily Prophet today or tomorrow but the last had better not be before the next Wizengamot meeting. Who among you knows Augusta Longbottom well?'

"I do Harry." Minerva replied.

"Do me and Neville a favor and let her know that Neville needs a wand that matches him. Frank's wand needs to be placed above the mantle in a place of honor along with Alice's wand. As Ollivander, so aptly states, the wand chooses the wizard. Madam Longbottom should know that. You might suggest there is a chance for a wand to be broken at school as accidents do happen. And thank you Professor McGonagall."

"Now my last item, I would prefer if you all called me Harry rather than lord something or Mr. Potter unless we are in a formal setting outside of this school. If no one has anything else to discuss I'm finished." Harry said with a smile.

Filius looked at Harry and said, "Harry I notified my four wayward students of your meeting after breakfast. They will spend most of their summer writing a 15,000 word essay on why bullying is wrong. Plus they will have to list at least 20 references."

Harry shocked them all when he said, "Thank you Professor Flitwick. Now for the good news, there will be a bit of a salary increase as of the first of the month your salaries increased by 50 percent. And as I told Professor McGonagall, no Professor will hold more than two positions, it just isn't right and I believe it's detrimental to both the students and the teacher."

Harry slipped Pomona a note that said 100 percent increase. Harry noticed the four Ravenclaws were finished eating so he and Dora stopped at the Ravenclaw table.

"Ladies, please follow me and my chief of security, Miss Tonks, we will escort you to my temporary office and get this over with."

Harry led them to his quarters where Dobby was waiting with tea and coffee.

Harry didn't hesitate and said, "I'm not sure what Professor Flitwick has told you, but I'll start from the beginning. In a few words I own Hogwarts and am the Earl of Hogsmeade so I own it also. You four have been bullying Luna Lovegood almost since the day she arrived here. Is this true Lady Hogwarts?"

"_**Yes my Lord Gryffindor."**_

"Now I don't know what you four know about Luna, but I will tell you this, two years or so ago that girl watched her mother die in a horrible accident. It happened when a curse Mia was developing went horribly wrong. Her father's mental defense mechanism was to see creatures only he can see, many of which are based in legend from the time of Merlin. With that as an example, like the most nine-year olds she followed her Dad's example. Do you know or care that she is at the top of her year, and has gained more house points than you four combined?" Harry stated in a neutral tone.

"No we didn't know that," answered Cho.

"Do you know my initial reaction was to send you home with the four Slytherins expelled and disgraced?" staying with his neutral tone.

"Yes."

Harry continued, "Well you four are on probation the rest of this year and the next. One toe over the line and you are out of here period. I will not tolerate bullies, I put up with it for years. As you now know Hogwarts watches all student activity and reports to me. You may want to spread that word and save others some trouble. By the way, I also know what goes on in Hogsmeade as well. Do you have any questions?"

"Am I off the Quidditch team?" Cho asked.

Harry changed to a softer tone of voice and replied. "That is your Head of House's decision, not mine Ms. Chang. If you aren't, you'll have a chance to catch the snitch against Gryffindor next year. I'm going into special training and will not be a part of any house."

Cho sat a bit straighter and answered. "Well I'd say it was pleasant flying against you but I'd be lying. You're an animal in the air, but I did learn some things. And you're the best flyer I've seen Harry."

A smiling Harry told the third year girl, "Cho you could be great but you lack the confidence you need. You need to learn your broom's and your own limits. Learn to feel with your magic. I can sense a bludger approaching or a goal post while I'm keep track of the snitch. I know what my broom and I can to together."

"Harry thanks for not expelling us. We deserve the punishment. Also thanks for telling us about Luna we really didn't know. But we made no effort to find out either," Cho said as the elected spokesperson for the group of Ravenclaws.

"You're welcome unless you have anything else, we're finished."

The girls didn't so they excused themselves and left.

"You probably just saved those girls form a lonely life. Most men don't like bullying women no matter how pretty they are." Dora said with a smile.

Harry told her, "For some reason I'm not sure I reached Edgecombe, but I meant every word I said."

**Meeting with the Weasleys**

At 09:25, Dora answered a knock on the portrait. It was McGonagall and the Weasley boys.

"Percy asked me to attend this meeting as Head of House Gryffindor," She said.

"No problem, Professor you're more than welcome. Come in and sit please, tea or coffee?"

After getting drinks and taking their seats Harry started, "I'll start with Ron since he has class the next period. First off, Ronald you're on scholastic probation, which means if you fail one class next year, you're out of Hogwarts. You're more interested in chess and Quidditch than learning. Your problem now is that I own Hogwarts and intend to make it the best school in the world. As such, class work comes first, middle, and last period. If you or anyone else can't hack it you're gone to another school, home schooled, or whatever. That's not my personal problem, or Hogwarts as a school's problem, it's yours and your parents to deal with. Do you have any questions so far?"

After a wait Harry continued, "Now you have another issue and that is your table manners. Atrocious is not a strong enough word. Eat like a human in the Great Hall or eat alone in the antechamber. You eat more than any other four students do. Well it's my Galleons you're eating on so that also stops, you will get no more than two helpings. Now for the real kick in the balls, you were not only paid to spy on me you were promised Hermione by Dumbledore. Well that's a promise he can't keep because she is betrothed to me and under the protection of my house. Do you know what that means?"

Silence

"Damn it, answer the fucking question Ronald Weasley do you know what her betrothal to me means a simple yes or no will do!"

"Yes it means you get every fucking thing you want," Ron stated fiercely with hate in his eyes.

"No it means if you or a member of your family mess with either of us in any way you're dead, and a blood feud is called against the House of Weasley and I kill every Weasley. It's that fucking simple Ronald. Lady Hogwarts is what I just said true?" Harry asked the castle as his magic flared to a point it was almost stifling.

"**Yes except that since I'm part of your house, declaration of a blood feud puts me into the battle mode and I annihilate all Weasleys present in the Earldom, Lord Gryffindor**."

"Thank you for the information My Lady."

Harry drew his magic back to a point that it was still there but not oppressive. "The next statement includes all four of you. Dumbledore has been paying your mother ₲500 a month from my trust account. Most of that has been recovered thus keeping her out of Azkaban. The other thing he did was provide all Weasleys with a free education. Well boys that stops at the end of this term. Your education is not my personal problem it's up to your parents to provide for you. Ronald, I waved what you were paid for your small part in the Chamber of Secrets incident. The truth is all you did was slow me down, then lose your wand to Lockhart which had it not been broken would have got you, Ginny, and me plus others killed and Voldemort returned to a body. I need you like I need a 50 pound stone around my neck. That is to say not at all. As far as I'm concerned, I'm finished with you so you can stay or go it's your choice."

The he turned to Percy. "Now to Mr. Percy Weasley, you are on thin ice with me personally because, in a few words, I see you as a self-serving prick that lords what little power he has over others. That ought to get you a janitorial job at your beloved Ministry. What are you good for except to try and get others in trouble? Oh, yes you do a fair compulsion charm, use it on Miss Clearwater again and Hogwarts will take you down. Do I speak true my Lady?"

"_**You speak truth Lord Gryffindor."**_

"You Percy are almost as jealous as Ronald. Use your wand except in the classroom or practice room just once more and you're gone. Do you understand Percy?" Harry said with ice in his voice.

Percy ducked his head and said, "Yes I understand."

With a cold tone of voice Harry said, "Good, take Ronald and get out of my sight."

"You know Professor McGonagall these are things Dumbledore should have been doing not me." Harry said almost as a question.

Here face showed shock as she asked, "Albus knew all of this?"

"Yes you can ask the portraits and ghosts." Harry looked at Fred and George and asked, "Now what the hell am I going to do with you two? I'll not tolerate bullying but want students to have fun as well. When I first looked into the Marauders, I was livid at the way my father bullied certain students. But backing off and seeing a bigger picture I saw that it was a time of war and they only went after teachers, a whole house, or Voldemort supporters."

Harry sipped his tea and continued. "I still don't agree with their methods but they worked with the skills they had. I think their reputation has been blown out of proportion quite a bit. They definitely were good, but also got caught quite a lot. However, the one that changed Professor McGonagall's robes transparent was the one that Dad and Sirius were punished most for. They were innocent and Mum got away clean on that one, Dad and Sirius took the fall laughing because Mum got away clean."

A shocked Minerva asked, "Harry you're saying Lily did that to me."

"Yep, and Professor Flitwick changing colors and singing I'm a Little Teapot was her as well," A grinning Harry replied.

Minerva huffed and said, "Well me being nude wasn't funny, but Filius singing while changing colors darn sure was."

"Professor it's a matter of perspective, ask Professor Flitwick which was funnier and I'm sure he will say what happened to you. Do you see guys where that's a problem? What's funny to one is embarrassing to the other. Most first and second year avoid you two, while sixth and seventh hope you'll try something on them so they can do you bodily harm. Neither group gets much studying done so you're detrimental to their careers and life. Look, Voldemort isn't dead, that's been proven the last two years in a row. You want to start a business, look into providing hats, capes, robes, or something that will shield someone long enough to escape."

"If you want to do jokes, do wands that turn into chickens, ferrets, or something else. But don't do something a Death Eater could use against others. The non-magicals have a weapon that is thrown or launched, it's timed to explode and send out small pieces of metal that can tear a body apart. It's meant to take out small groups in one swoop. I'm sure the Aurors would be interested in something like that, if it can be keyed so the Death Eaters can't use it." Harry paused long enough for that to sink in.

He continued in what would be known as his business mode. "I own shares in several companies that supply muggle armies with weapons, and those stocks are very lucrative making me piles of money. Ronald would think I'm bragging, but I'm trying to point out there is a lot of ways you two can make a fortune. You come to me with the right idea and I'll back you with the money, for a percentage of course. But keep on the path you're on and you're out of here."

"You'd back us for something like that?" The twins asked as one voice.

A smiling Harry replied, "Oh hell yes. Hey, I want you successful, and then I'm successful in my investment. You can ask Dora, I don't throw money around, or give it away. But, I'll damn sure help others. However, keep in mind that you'll have to hit the books hard and be successful in class. The better you do in class the more apt a Professor is to give you extra help."

"George the Boy-Who-Lived makes sense, who would have thunk it?"

"He definitely does brother of mine, I'm in."

"Me too, all right Harrykins you have our attention and we'll put ourselves to work and work hard. We're not going to promise to be at the top of the class, we don't need that sort of attention from Mum. Now tell us more about this exploding device please." Fred stated showing his excitement at things that exploded.

"Picture a ball about three times the size of a snitch filled with a potion that explodes based on the time from when it's thrown. Inside with the potion are small balls that are charmed to increase in size and duplicate themselves every one hundredth of a second after the potion explodes. These small balls are called shrapnel and will go through any magic shield and rip apart what they hit." Harry said watching McGonagall shudder at the thought.

"So I'm on the roof of the Three Broomsticks as an example, and a group of Death Eaters apparate in together. I toss this ball among them and it explodes either killing or severely wounding them. Its small, doesn't weigh much, can be launched with something like a sling shot to get more distance, and tears up Death Eaters. Harry you're a bloody genius, George we have lots of studying to do my brother." George observed.

Fred remarked, "Yes bro, Harry what do we charge for something like that?"

Now Harry went into full business mode with a smile. "Ok, figure it like this. Take the cost of materials and double that. Then add in what you charge for your time plus a small percentage of the time it takes to develop the product. When you arrive at the cost of labor and development multiply that by 1.5 and add the cost of materials. Discount big orders, for example if I buy 100 give me a 5 percent discount. If I buy 500 give me at 10 percent discount and so forth."

"Fred me thinks the lad is part Goblin."

"Yes George but he makes a lot of sense."

"Guys, be sure you get contracts for specific amounts, and delivery times as well as a payment schedule. You may or may not get up-front money from the buyer, but be sure of who you're dealing with. Patent what you develop and shield your charms so no one can steal your idea and sell something similar." Harry advised the twins as Dora nodded her agreement.

"We bow to superior knowledge 'O great one. I guess we'll have to go back and listen to Ron and Percy bitch."

"You're right Fred."

Harry pointed at the coffee table and said, "Guys, take that magazine titled Jane's Guide to Military Weapons. I think you'll find it interesting. If you have nothing else I guess were finished with the meeting. Sad faces and moaning about how horrible I become may be appropriate."

The twins left but Minerva stayed and said, "I think you just may have saved those two Harry."

Harry now relaxed a bit and said, "Then it's five or six for the morning Minerva. Cho Chang and her little group may have turned the corner also. We're concerned about Marietta Edgecombe and not sure she got the point."

"If she didn't Filius and Pomona will have her out of here. The ten Slytherins are gone." Minerva replied with slight smile.

"I'll bet Malfoy was saying 'when my father hears this' over and over."

"That and where is my wand. Potter can't keep it, it's mine, when my father gets his hands on Potter…" Minerva almost giggled and Dora's eyebrows tried to reach her hairline.

"He may be in a bind unless he has a spare. I doubt he can afford a new one. He damn sure couldn't afford next year tuition unless it was already paid." Harry stated with huge grin.

"Harry I thought the Malfoys were rich," said a shocked Minerva.

Harry's smile was almost feral when he replied, "Were, is the operative word, between the two male Malfoy's attacking me I wiped them out, and they still owe me over three million. The six idiots from Slytherin got the same treatment. They still owe me money. Sooner or later the word will get out messing with Harry Potter is detrimental to your health and your bank account."

Minerva seemed lost in thought for a few minutes before saying, "Harry what you said earlier about the castle caused something to click in my memory. When I started here, we had close to 900 students and three teachers for each subject. One did the first three years, another did years four and five, and the third did years six and seven. We rotated every term so the students had access to all the teachers. The emphasis was on the practical until the sixth year."

Harry slipped into his owner's mode seamlessly. "We'll get there again I want this school full of happy students and staff. Are there any egress points in case we're attacked? I know we have strong wards but any ward can be broken, it's just a matter of time. We need a way to get the non-combatants out."

McGonagall replied, "I just don't know. I would think there is because the school was built in perilous times. You wouldn't have to ask if Hogwarts knew so if there are, it must have been done before she became a sentient being."

Minerva was more surprised after Harry told her, "Ragnok found out something very interesting. It seems there are two more Hogwarts vaults, which have never been used. Well three if you count the one Dumbledore was funneling money into apparently to fund his Order of the Phoenix. The interest alone will quadruple our budget that will help us hire the best and pay them a good salary."

"I shouldn't feel this way but I'm beginning to hate Albus more each day." Minerva said with sadness in her voice.

"Professor there is no doubt in my mind he was trying to destroy our world and build one to suit him. I wonder if that's why he and his brother had a falling out." Harry replied.

"_**My Lord Gryffindor the Minister, his Undersecretary, ten Aurors, and two dementors are at the gate demanding entry."**_

"Can you fry the dementors as they come through the gate?"

"_**Yes My Lord"**_

"Please make it as spectacular as you are able. Let Fudge, the Undersecretary, and the dementors through the gate. Send the Aurors to Hogsmeade but keep them bound to the middle of the village. Dora, are you ready to do something except relax."

**Meeting with the Minister.**

The entire school heard, _**"Minister you, your undersecretary, and your dementors may come through the gate. The Aurors will be sent to Hogsmeade, you are trespassing in the Earldom of Hogsmeade."**_

"Dora, who is the undersecretary?"

"Delores Umbridge or Umbitch as most call her, she is a real piece of shit."

Harry and Dora watched as Fudge, Umbridge, and the dementors crossed the gate. When the dementors reached a certain ward they began howling and screeching until they exploded in fireworks that read "Welcome to the Earldom of Hogsmeade dementors are not allowed."

Fudge and Umbridge tried to go back through the gate and found they could only go forward to the school where Harry and Dora waited.

"Fudge you dare come into my Earldom uninvited with ten Aurors and two dementors, why are you declaring war on me?" Harry said allowing his magic to flare.

Umbridge opened her mouth before Fudge could reply. "Hem Hem, Boy you can't talk to the Minister like that."

"Silence Umbitch you are not the power here I am. Now why are you here?"

"We came to arrest you," Fudge stated sticking his chest out.

A curious Harry asked, "On what charges?"

Fudge smiled and answered, "Maiming pureblood students, underage magic, and several lesser charges."

Harry had him and knew it, "What's the penalty for drawing a wand on a Lord of an Ancient Most Noble House?"

"Death," Fudge replied.

Harry asked, "So I should have killed them, is that what you're saying?"

Fudge went white and said, "Well no, not really."

Harry looked at him with an evil grin and asked, "Then why are you here?"

"I was told you plan to allow Goblins, elves, and other magical creatures attend this school and as Minister I forbid it." Fudge stated proudly not expecting what was to come next.

"Get two things through that fucking thick skull of yours. One, this is my school and my Earldom and you have no authority here. If you want war, you will have one. Two, since you came here uninvited to remove me from what is mine I declare the two of you my prisoners. Your Aurors will be allowed to leave and told to seek an invitation to return or the next time they die at the Earldom's boundary. Now let's get to the truth of the matter, Fudge you're pissed because I cut off your source of bribe money. Umbitch is pissed because I will allow all magicals to have an education. Keep in mind I could have had you killed at the gate. Lady Hogwarts, place these two in the worst cells in the dungeon they may have bread and water as well as a chamber pot and one blanket." Harry was in near battle mode now and his magic kicked up another notch.

"_**As you say so shall it be, My Lord."**_

"Harry, Madam Bones will act pissed but I'm betting she'll be laughing her ass off." Dora stated.

"You may be right but I want the Grangers here ASAP. Hogwarts please lock down the grounds to all but the staff, the Grangers, Sirius Black, the Tonkses, Amelia Bones, Croaker, and Ragnok's people."

"_**It is done My Lord."**_

"Thank you."

"Let's go get our families."

Harry and Tonks disappeared then reappeared in the Granger's back garden. A brown haired missile came rushing at Harry. He had to swing her around to keep his balance.

Harry grinned and asked, "Miss me much?"

"Yes, you git," She replied and slapped his chest lightly.

"Come on we need to move to Hogwarts there are things afoot and I don't have time to explain." Harry said seriously.

"It probably has to do with several Aurors being bounced off the wards to who knows where."

"I imagine it does Dora," Harry agreed with his chief of security.

They entered the kitchen and the Tonks' were sitting at the table with the Grangers. Harry quickly explained what happened at Hogwarts then had Tinker pack the Grangers clothes and seal -the house, which was now a fortress. Harry set the wards so the Tonks' could apparate from the kitchen telling them to think of the Hogwarts entry hall. In a matter of minutes, the Granger house disappeared from the eyes and minds of wizards.

**Return to Hogwarts **

Shortly after arriving, Harry sent Dobby with a letter to the editor of the Daily Prophet.

_22 May 1993_

_Dear Michael,_

_This is to notify you of the following, which requires a special edition of the Daily Prophet._

_Today, at approximately 10:15, the Minister of Magic declared war on the Earldom of Hogsmeade. He brought his Undersecretary, ten Aurors, and two Dementors into my Earldom to arrest me for defending myself. This by definition is a declaration of war. The Dementors were destroyed by the Hogwarts wards, the Aurors were ejected unharmed, and the Minister along with his lackey Madam Umbitch, were arrested and are now political prisoners of the Earldom._

_They are currently being interrogated by Lady Hogwarts. Initial findings are that Minister Fudge is unhappy because I cut off his source of bribe money from Death Eaters. Madam Umbitch is unhappy that I plan to allow all magical beings access to an education at Hogwarts. Their plan was to have me kissed by a Dementor, accidently of course. If the Ministry and Wizengamot decide to try these individuals for the crime of attempted murder of a Lord, I will provide them unharmed the day of the trial. If not they will be executed at the end of 72 hours, and their bodies returned to the Ministry. I will take the refusal for a trial as confirmation that the Ministry has declared war on my Earldom. I will deal with only two people from the Ministry, Madam Bones, and/or Croaker._

_Harry James Potter_

_Earl of Hogsmeade_

_Earl of Inverness_

_Earl of Aberdeen_

_Copy to Her Majesty Elizabeth II_

"Well that should set the Ministry and wizard world on its ear," stated Ted.

"Did anyone get a Daily Prophet today? I don't remember seeing one." Harry asked.

"Harry it came about an hour late," Hermione replied.

"Tinker bring me the Daily Prophet please."

Harry was interested in three headlines.

_**Lucius Malfoy charged with attempted murder**_

_**Severus Snape confirmed an active Death Eater**_

_**Albus Dumbledore charged with multiple counts of theft and child abuse**_

The stories were pretty much the way things happened with the exception of Malfoy and Snape naming names of Death Eaters. Harry was surprised and pleased there was nothing about his and Hermione's betrothal yet.

Harry suggested the Tonks show Dan and Emma around the castle with Dora providing security that wasn't needed.

"You just want rid of us so you two can snog Harry," Dora said with a smile.

"Shut it Dora. We'll meet in the Great Hall for lunch at 11:30." Harry replied with a silly grin firmly in place.

While they kissed and kissed a lot, Harry and Hermione also had Hogwarts set up the suite so that she, her parents, and the Tonks had nice bedrooms with en-suite bathrooms. The common room was expanded and a dining room added that was open to the common room. Harry set the password to 'victory' while Hermione wanted it to be green-eyed seeker.

At lunch, the Grangers were introduced to the staff. Harry stood and got every ones attention.

"Students, a state of war exists between the Ministry and the Earldoms of Aberdeen, Inverness, and Hogsmede. Those Earldoms and this school are in a state of lockdown. This means no one can come or go without my permission except for Madam Bones and Croaker from the Ministry. Feel free to go about your normal activities with the exception of not entering the Forbidden Forest since there are some horrible wards in place there."

Harry paused for effect then added, "For you that have never seen one Hagrid tells me he has a Unicorn that is willing to be viewed. This is a rare event, so please threat the being with respect and follow Professor Kettleburn and Hagrid's instruction on how to view it. One thing, you may not take your wand near a Unicorn so secure it before you go to the Care of Magical Creatures area."

That started quite a buzz throughout the Great Hall.

"_**Lord Gryffindor, Mr. Sirius Black has entered the Hogwarts gate. And I will insure the Unicorn is protected, any wand taken within the area will be destroyed."**_

"Thank you my Lady."

**End of chapter 7**

16


	8. Chapter 8

A Revelation

**Disclaimer: See Chapter 1 for Disclaimer and other pertinent information**

Chapter 8

**Meeting a new Minister and Sirius Black **

Harry's group went to the entry doors to meet Sirius.

"Harry?"

"Yes Padfoot, it's me. The lovely lady is my betrothed Hermione Granger, her parents Dan and Emma Granger, the lovely pink haired lady is Dora Tonks, and her parents. Before we go in I want to show all of you something but I'll need your wands."

The wands were handed over and Harry led the group to Hagrid's hut to see the Unicorn.

"Harry it's gorgeous," Hermione gushed and Harry looked at her and smiled.

"Yes, it's almost as gorgeous as you my love. Supposedly only a virgin girl can approach one but it seems she is coming to us as a group." Harry said with a grin.

"_**She knows you mean no harm my Lord."**_

"Thank you Lady Hogwarts."

The Unicorn let everyone pet her but she kept nuzzling Harry. Harry patted its cheek and they went back to the Gryffindor suite, which now had one more bedroom. After Sirius ate his lunch, they sat for a talk.

"Sirius you look better than I expected."

"I've spent the last three days in St. Mungos on a potions regimen. I heard my godson caused quite as stir there by exposing a healer as a Death Eater. The Director then had everyone checked by Aurors and they found two more. Then I heard you ticked off Amelia Bones so I made like a shepherd and got the flock out of there to the three broomsticks and from there to here."

"From the frying pan into the fire, we're in a state of war." Harry stated with a smile.

"Harry, start from the beginning and amuse me please," Sirius requested.

Harry did as Sirius wanted causing his godfather to set his jaw several times. At 15:00, three copies of the Daily Prophet special edition arrived. Harry looked at the headline and smiled.

_**Ministry Declares War on Three Earldoms**_

Harry's letter was printed exactly how it was written. The Daily Prophet called on all wizards to find out what was going and what the fools at the Ministry were thinking. Another headline startled Harry.

_**Her Majesty Elizabeth II Responds to Declaration of War by Ministry **_

_Her Majesty states clearly, she has not given permission for a declaration of war. She removes Fudge from office and named Amelia Bones as new Minister. She requests Lord Potter-Gryffindor-Ravenclaw-Slytherin and Minister Bones's presence in her chamber for a working lunch tomorrow. Each party can bring up to six advisors. It is this reporters hope that the parties realize a request from the Queen is a command stated nicely. This is to be a private meeting. The last time a meeting such as this occurred was one her father called at the beginning of what the muggles call World War II._

_What was Fudge thinking? Why were there Dementors near our children? Thank you Lord Gryffindor, for keeping those abominations called Dementors far from the students. There may have been a feeding frenzy. It seems to this reporter the only one with a brain was Lord Gryffindor. Why does Lord Potter-Gryffindor-Ravenclaw-Slytherin know more about the law than Minister Fudge does? Will the three Earldoms totally split from the Ministry, which is their right? If that happens, will Harry Potter help in the fight when Voldemort returns? The way he has been treated why should he?_

_For a background on Cornelius Fudge and Dolores Umbridge see pages 3 and 4, background on the treaty between the Earldoms and the Ministry see page 5._

"_**Lord Gryffindor, Minister Bones, and Mr. Croaker are at the Hogwarts gate."**_

"Thank you my lady, I will meet them in the entry hall." Harry replied and waited in the entry hall. Then he escorted the two guests to his quarters.

"This room is secured and anything said here stays here unless the individuals talk about it. What can I do for you two?" Harry asked in his business mode.

"I have a letter from the Queen she asked me to deliver. You apparently put the proverbial bee in her bonnet. She was livid Harry, firing Fudge and Umbridge on the spot and making me Minister. She says what happens to Fudge and Umbridge is not her problem, and it's between us. She also let me know you have every right to execute them both with no interference from the Ministry. She wants us in her chambers at 10:00 and as you read, you can take six advisors. I would suggest dress robes of the highest quality for wizards and tuxedos or appropriate gowns for muggles. What the hell happened?"

"Almost exactly what the Daily Prophet said except Umbitch planned a slow death and taking over Hogwarts then driving all first generation and half bloods out. She has several dark objects in her desk and in her safe at her home. Fudge didn't care he just wants his money source back. Both support Moldyshorts but are unmarked. I'll have you list of the others in the Ministry that also support Moldyshorts. Like the fool he is Fudge keeps his money at Gringotts and there should be a paper trail."

Harry took a deep breath and continued. "The clock is still ticking on the Wizengamot and my statement of what is required. I'll listen to Her Majesty but will not back down on that point. If it comes down to it, I will decapitate both of them with the sword of Gryffindor at the Hogwarts gate. We as the British wizard world are in the beginning stages of the next war. It seems like only some of us in this room realize that. I believe the Dementors at Azkaban will turn on you if Moldyshorts asks them, and he will. He will also come after his inner circle. The LeStranges and other need sent through the veil and it needs done soon."

The Minister replied, "I'll be honest Harry I can only do so much with the Wizengamot. But I'm increasing the Aurors budget and going after the Death Eaters on the lists provided by Malfoy and Snape. The Aurors now have the right to use any curse deemed necessary including the unforgivables. I'm going to try Dumbledore first, and drag it out to hopefully keep the Death Eaters eyes on that while we take them out. Her Majesty offered me a company of wizard Marines led by a major I went to school with. That gives us a bit over 200 fully trained combat troops to supplement my Auror force."

Amelia hesitated to let that sink in before adding, "Every Auror has seen Croaker for questioning, and five are under arrest. The Ministry is currently locked down and Croaker's people are interviewing every employee under truth serum. The elves have destroyed over 100 howlers, and they are having fun doing it. Apparently, McNair tried to escape through the floo and ran into an elf. The elf called him a bad wizard and McNair pulled his wand. Big mistake that was, it took three Aurors to get him down from the Atrium's ceiling. It's doubtful he'll be able to walk to the veil with his back broken in three places. The Department of Mysteries healers can't overcome elf magic, and the elves refuse to help the bad wizard."

"_**Lord Gryffindor there is a Madam Longbottom at the gate requesting entry."**_

"Please let her enter My Lady, and thank you. Dora, would you escort her in here please?" Harry asked politely.

"Of course chief."

"Dora please don't start that or I will call you by your full name and that is a threat and a promise all wrapped in to one," Harry said with a smirk and a wink.

"Ok, yes boss."

"Harry is it always like this around you?"

"Actually Sirius this is quiet for Harry, no Moldyshorts or basilisks yet. Of course dealing with a reasonable Minister is new," Hermione answered with a smile.

"Croaker pardon me, let me introduce you to this lot." Harry said and introduced him saying no one knew what his Department did, and it really wasn't any of their business.

"Actually I'm here in the capacity of Chief Warlock. Dan, Emma that means I lead the Legislative Body and am the Chief Justice. For the upcoming trials I'll turn those duties over to the Minister and prosecute the cases," Croaker told them.

"Sirius, are you a member of the Wizengamot?" Harry asked hoping for a yes.

"Yes since I'm the new Lord Black." Sirius said with a wicked smile.

"Good. I Harry James Potter give Sirius Orion Black my proxies to vote in my stead on the Wizengamot," Harry said and the magic accepted his vow.

"I, Sirius Orion Black accept Harry James Potter's proxy and will vote them as he would." Sirius promised.

"So mote it be," they said together.

Dora and Augusta entered.

"James… sorry you must be Harry," Augusta said in shock.

"Yes Ma'am may I introduce my betrothed Ms. Hermione Granger, and her parents Daniel and Emma Granger. Do you know everyone else?" Harry asked politely.

"Yes Harry if I may call you that. I don't think hair bear is appropriate at your age. And Sirius you old dog you look surprisingly well," Augusta said nearly gushing.

"It's all thanks to lots of rest, good food, few women, and lots of exercise," Sirius replied with a wicked grin in place.

"Don't ever change Sirius. Harry the reason I came is that Minerva and Poppy informed me that Neville is having trouble with his wand. He was so proud of it I let him use it, but it apparently isn't a good match. I've been told Hogwarts is under lockdown and I need your permission to take Neville to Ollivanders."

"Tinker."

"Yes Lord Gryffindor."

"Please bring Neville Longbottom here."

"Of course sir."

"Augusta would you mind if I join you, mine doesn't work well now," Sirius asked.

"Not at all Sirius."

"Does Ollivander have a floo?"

"Yes Harry."

"Ask him if you can use it. If so you can use the floo in the corner and return the same way."

Tinker brought Neville and the three left via the floo.

"Where were we?" Harry asked, "ah yes Croaker was talking about the upcoming trials."

"Yes. Ted how long can you drag out Dumbledore's testimony. Well we don't normally do this but I will insist each charge be taken care of separately instead of one lump sum. I can even ask for a vote after each charge. Of course this may be detrimental to our case." Croaker asked.

"Then we'll ask Augusta to insist on it. One it don't hurt our case, and two, no one on the Wizengamot is foolish enough to irritate Augusta," Ted replied with a smile.

"Ted is right. I saw her duel Mad Eye and whip him severely then call him a young snot. She's probably taken out as many Death Eaters as any two Aurors." Amelia said.

"She's the one that primarily trained Frank, James, Sirius, and Remus. Pettigrew was too weak to keep up and she had no time for weakness." Croaker stated.

Amelia asked, "Back to why we're here. Harry, may we see Cornelius and Umbitch."

Harry's grin turned pure evil as he answered, "Sure Amelia, Dora would you escort them to the dungeon please? They won't be happy with their conditions or food. However, they can live off the fat of the land for a while longer."

"Harry this suite is busier than King Cross Station during Christmas rush," Dan stated the obvious.

Harry's smile changed to more friendly as he replied, "That's true I guess. I have never been there except for the Hogwarts Express on 1 September and at the end of school. I'll bet Ragnok is laughing his butt off as the Death Eaters try to access their vaults."

"Those that come to the bank Harry will be taken prisoner and handed over to the Aurors. When things slow down you should take Dan and Emma to see the dragons," Ted said.

"They have dragons in the bank?" Dan asked.

"Yes, to guard, well to help guard, their high security vaults. Of course they have the best handlers and train the dragons for security work," Ted replied.

Emma was almost bouncing as she asked, "How big are we talking about Ted?"

"Forty or fifty feet Emma, it depends on the breed. The Hungarian Horntail is the biggest and meanest of the lot. A nesting female can throw flames about fifty feet and melt steel in a heartbeat. Harry is it true you're a Parselmouth?" Ted asked changing the subject slightly.

"Yes, Ted." He replied softly.

Ted grinned and continued, "You can most probably speak to a dragon then. Of course, you would want to be very courteous. Legend says Merlin was a speaker and befriended a Horntail. The dragon is said to have helped him in several battles, and is why he took a dragon symbol for his coat of arms. I do know Godric Gryffindor's favorite saying is 'one has to be a fool to wake a sleeping dragon.'"

"In our first year Hermione and I got caught delivering a Norwegian Ridgeback to a group of handlers from Romania that work with Charlie Weasley. Hagrid tried to raise the damn thing from an egg he won playing cards. He lives in a wooden hut for cripes sakes. It bit Ronald Weasley and he spent three days with Madam Pomfrey trying to save his hand. The dumb ass thought he could pat it on the head like a puppy," Harry stated shaking his head when he thought of the weasel.

"Harry, Hagrid is not known for being the brightest of lights. Don't get me wrong, he's a good man with a huge heart. But he has a weakness for bizarre and dangerous creatures." Ted said patting Harry on the arm.

"Tell us about it Ted, he named a Cerebus Fluffy, and the Ridgeback he named Norbert. If I was eight or nine feet tall and weighed 350 pounds, I might think some creatures aren't dangerous. Bloody hell he even raised an Acromantula. For those who don't know, that's a huge poisonous spider. When I say huge, I mean a body about 20 feet in diameter. The damn thing even talks. It wanted to feed Ronald and me to its sons and daughters. We were lucky to get out of the colony alive." Harry shuddered at the memory.

"Follow the spiders Hagrid says, when we're trying to figure out what is petrifying students. Ted please sue Fudge for arresting Hagrid because he needed to be seen doing something. He had no proof Hagrid did anything, he went on the fact Hagrid was implicated in Myrtle's death. Hagrid has been proven innocent and still doesn't have a wand. I need a butterbeer and a headache potion, it seems impossible the Ministry is this screwed up." Harry stated and closed his eyes for a while.

Tinker appeared with both for Harry, and butterbeers for the others.

Amelia Bones and Croaker returned smiling. Amy asked if Harry had a spare Goblin crystal so she could show her memory to everyone. Augusta, Sirius, and Neville got back just in time to see the projected memory.

**Amelia Bones' POV**

You could see from the memory she was approaching Fudge's cell.

"Amelia, get us out of here right now and arrest that fucking Harry Potter," Fudge huffed like he was in charge.

"You heard the Minister, Bones do it now or be fired," Umbridge screamed.

Amelia was in her full Minister mode now. "Shut up bitch. Fudge, Her Majesty fired you and I am Minister now. She also said your fate is in Lord Gryffindor's hands. Lord Gryffindor has given the Wizengamot 72 hours to try you and Umbitch. One of the many charges against the two of you will be treason that means the veil if you are found guilty. I'm leaning toward letting Harry execute you at Hogwarts Gate. You two started a war. It's an unauthorized war according to Her Majesty. That by definition is treason. If it gets passed to me, I will personally hang you from Gringotts and let your corpses rot for all to see what happens to traitors. I suggest you two climb down off that high horse you both are on, because you both are in deep shit."

"But…but he plans allowing all sorts of magicals into Hogwarts. We cannot allow that to happen, if they get educated, the purebloods will be pushed into the background and lose power. That's just not right Amelia." Fudge said almost crying at the thought.

"Cornelius, does the fact Harry owns this school even try to enter that pea brain of yours. It's his and he can do whatever the fuck he wants to with it. That young man plans on making this the best magical school in the world. You can bet my Susan will attend Hogwarts, and she will associate with all manner of magicals and be better for the experience. You two are so fucking in-bread you can't think straight and couldn't fight your way past a muggle police officer."

Amelia sighed and continued, "Fudge you're pissed because your bribe money from the Death Eaters dried up with Unlucky Lucy gone. I wonder who was a top in that relationship. Dolores you're simply a pureblood in-bread bitch that thinks she is better than everyone else is. Hell woman, you aren't even from a minor house let alone a Most Ancient and Noble House. Trust me your rise to Undersecretary is well documented and will be presented in court. You will also be asked about three murders, now stew on those thoughts bitch."

Amelia paused for her words to sink in, "Harry and I have a meeting with Her Majesty tomorrow, then the Wizengamot meeting in the afternoon to see if they will try and save your asses from Harry's justice. Personally, I hope they don't, as it will give me more time to straighten out your fucking mess and arrest more of Moldyshorts' supporters and Death Eaters you put to work or promoted. The public wants your blood, both of you. I would say good luck, but I wouldn't mean it so I won't."

Croaker took over from Amelia, "In the event the Wizengamot decides to try you two, I will be providing the truth serum, and be prosecuting the case personally. How either of you made it up from the lowest levels in the Ministry is also under investigation. Your Dark Lord may be returning, but you two won't be there to greet him, and neither will be any of his Inner Circle. All convicted Death Eaters past, present, and future, have an appointment in the veil room at the Department of Mysteries. Have fun you two, I understand you have about 68 hours left. If you wish I'll leave a countdown clock here so that you can watch."

"Tell Potter we want something besides bread and water to eat," Fudge whined.

Amelia sneered and said, "Why Cornelius would you like some swill from Azkaban? I'm sure Lord Gryffindor would allow me to arrange that just to accommodate you."

**End Madam Bones POV**

"My language isn't quite as colorful as Amy's but I do believe they finally got the point." Croaker said.

"I think seeing the looks on their faces is priceless." Harry said then added, "And that folks is our former Minister in full action mode. What a git. He and Ronald Weasley would make quite a pair. Although it would be more like Fudge and Percy vying to see who could be more pompous."

Neville looked shocked and said, "Harry, Ron is saying you two are just having a small disagreement nothing major. That didn't sound like you agree."

"Neville, if Ronald never crosses my path it will be a thousand years too soon. He's a backstabbing, money grubbing, spying bastard. And that's being kind and not stating how I really feel about him. I wouldn't believe Ronald's word if we were standing in a pouring rain and he said it was wet. I don't tell people whom to befriend, but I will say it's quite foolish to trust Ronald Weasley. I don't trust Percy either, Ginny I'm not sure of but she owes me a life debt, actually all the Weasleys do." Harry sipped his butter beer while that sank in.

"The twins and I will do some business if they get their act together. I don't know Bill or Charlie, so I have no opinion there. What I do know is within a week of leaving school both left the Burrow and rarely return. Bill is a curse breaker and Ragnok says he is a good one. Charlie is a dragon handler in Romania. Arthur is whipped to the nth degree and hides in his garage. Molly an overbearing, 'I think of Harry as one of my sons after two weeks type woman. Well, that's possible since she was getting ₲500 a month out of my trust vault paid by Dumbassadork, whoops, I mean Dumbledore. Did I miss anything Hermione?" Harry asked with a lopsided grin.

Hermione returned the grin making her parents shudder. "Well other than Molly embarrasses her children with screeching howlers now and then, and adding Bumbledork providing the Weasleys with free tuition, I can't think of anything."

Sirius looked at Augusta and Amy then the three burst out laughing.

"Do you like the Weasleys and Dumbledore much you two?" Sirius asked, "Harry you sounded so much like James that the three of us just couldn't hold it in. He used to get on a tear and Lily would set back then support him at the right time with the right words. That being said while you look like and sound like your father I believe Lily's genes are dominant at least in the brains department. You seem to analyze a lot like she did. She caused far more suffering with words, especially when she got quiet, than she did with hexes. And she knew some really bad hexes, one of which I'll tell you in private." Sirius said with a look telling the others he was remembering the past with his friend.

"Harry, Sirius will tell you that your Mum hexed a boy's bits, and made it so small he wet himself by trying to pull a hair out of his pants because he couldn't find his penis. Apparently he called her a mudblood," Augusta said stating Frank told her the story.

"That would be one Severus Snape, Harry. The real funny part was that it lasted for a month. He actually slept outside the Gryffindor common room door and begged her to forgive him. She said, and I quote, "OH SEVVIE I'LL FORGIVE YOU WHEN HELL FREEZES OVER." I swear they heard her from the Gryffindor Tower to the dungeons. One of these days, I'll show you the memory of that. I guess you heard what she did to McGonagall and turning her robes so she appeared nude from the front. All boys could see was black strips on the top and in the middle, but the girls got the full view. James and I got detention for that. A whole month's worth. The funny thing was Minerva changed robes three times and it didn't matter. Mooney thought it was funny, both what happened to McGonagall and to James an me." Sirius said with a smile.

"Amy I think it's time for us to go back to work, and see if there is a Ministry left." Croaker stated and stood up.

"You're right. I suspect we'll see you all at the Wizengamot meeting." Amelia said as she stood also. Harry let them use the floo

After Amy and Croaker left, the others continued to talk.

**Conversations**

Harry brought Sirius and Augusta up to date on his life. Sirius threatened to kill Dumbledore while Augusta threatened to castrate him, pull his beard out hair-by-hair, tear his head off, and pee down his neck.

"Gran!" a shocked Neville exclaimed.

"Hush Neville, you two should have been raised together if something happened to one of your parents. You spent so much time in the same crib, playpen, and on Padfoot or Prongs back I can't even measure it. You two should have been raised as first cousins," Augusta stated and her aura flashed indicating she was a witch to be reckoned with.

"Shit!"

"Language Harry"

"Yes dear. Augusta, did Frank or Alice bind Neville's magic?" Harry asked trying to hold his temper and magic in check.

"Not that I know of, why?" Augusta asked afraid of the answer.

Harry sighed and shuddered before continuing. "Well Dad bound mine, and Poppy Pomfrey's was obliviated by Dumbles so she wouldn't take care of my scars and malnutrition. Was Neville alone with Dumbledore when he was young, like maybe right after Frank and Alice was incapacitated?"

"Actually he watched him while I spoke with the healers. Shit, I know where you're going with this. But who do we trust to remove the bindings?" An irritated Augusta asked.

Harry was now in full business mode again. "Ragnok's healers and they can check for other charms and curses including mind charms. Grab my hands, Neville on one side an you on the other."

Augusta and Neville found themselves in Ragnok's outer office. Harry explained what was going on and agreed it should be billed to Dumbledore. They would use the time chamber while Harry talked with Ragnok.

"We're getting close to the end of Dumbledore's fortune and he still owes you well over a million Harry."

"I'm not saying I don't want the rest but if we don't get the money we'll get it some other way. I would really like to nail his hide to my wall. Have you found any more of Tom's horcruxes?"

"Yes, would you like to try Salazar Slytherin's ring?"

"Sure"

Ragnok handed Harry the ring in a box. He slipped it on and it bit him.

"Damn thing bit me."

_**§Quiet heir I am checking to see if you are worthy as a blood heir**_._** §**_

"Harry is that ring speaking parsel?"

"Yes Ragnok, it said it's checking to see if I'm worthy," Harry replied.

_**§I find you worthy, much more worthy than the last three. I will pass you information as you sleep for the next three days. Welcome Lord Slytherin, Earl of Perthshire. §**_

"Well it accepted me as the Earl of Perthshire. Now I wonder who the heir of Hufflepuff is."

"Harry you need to get your betrothed an heir test as soon as possible."

"I'll be right back, the Longbottoms can floo back to the suite." Harry said and went to the outer office to pop to the suite.

Harry disappeared, and came back with Hermione. When told the heir test was part of a formal betrothal she agreed to it. She was a bit squeamish about spilling her own blood. Ragnok smiled and handed the completed parchment to Hermione.

_Hermione Jean Granger_

_Notable wizards or witches: _

_Helga Hufflepuff – true heir by blood and magic, one-fourth owner of Hogwarts, Countess of Angus (today known as Countess in her own right)_

_Sir Galahad – true heir by blood and magic Earl of Angus_

"Well Harry we've found the fourth heir. Lady Hufflepuff your vault is now worth approximately ₲557 million. The Galahad vault contains less than one million but has many scrolls you may wish to read. If you wish, we will translate and provide you a copy of them. They cannot be removed from the vault without destroying them. By law you are a pureblood please try on this ring. I suggest the right index finger as Harry wears his. It will aid you in casting spells. I cannot tell you what the ring will provide you. Most rings provide both knowledge and powers, but each is different."

Hermione followed Ragnok's suggestion and when the ring shrank she said, "Eep,… oh my."

"Hermione are you all right?" Harry asked his concern evident in his voice and stature.

"Yes dear never better in fact. I'll tell you more about it later. Ragnok please copy those scroll at your leisure sir," Hermione said with a smile.

"It will be done. Harry we are still finding out things about Dumbledore and his manipulations. It seems the Longbottoms will take a bit longer, you may want to go get your robes for tomorrow." Ragnok stated.

Harry was back in full business mode again. "Hermione that's a good idea, it will cut the time down so we have more time with your parents. Ragnok may I use the floo in your outer office. Shit I just thought of something, Her Majesty invited me plus six, now there's me plus seven with Sirius. I hate to leave anyone out."

"Harry Sirius will get his own invitation, I notified Her Majesty he is with you. Seems she is interested how he sat in jail without a trial for so long."

"Ragnok may I purchase two dozen more memory crystals."

"Of course, standard fee less quantity discount. Perhaps you should pay us to teach you how to charm your own." Ragnok said with what Harry and Hermione knew now as a grin.

Harry bowed and said, "Ragnok I know how, and would in an emergency, but it's more honorable to purchase them from the inventor. Gringotts deserves a fair profit and I'm not about to deal with you unfairly."

"You never cease to amaze us Lord Potter."

Harry fire called his quarters and the others came through.

"Harry we were told muggles couldn't use the floo," A shocked Dan stated.

"Dan, that was before you were protected by and allied with my houses. Amenity wise you are a pureblood wizard," Harry said with his grin back in place.

Dan smiled from ear to ear and said, "Magic is wonderful but strange Harry."

"I couldn't agree more."

"Prongslet, do you have a multi-compartment trunk with a wardrobe?" Sirius asked seriously (pun intended).

Harry shook his head no.

"Good I'll get you one for your second birthday." Sirius replied with a grin.

"Get Hermione one for me and I'll move the funds to your vault." Harry stated.

"Pup, that's not necessary."

"It is mutt, if the gift is to be from me."

Sirius threw his hands up and said he would meet them at Madam Malkin's. They had been in the robe shop almost an hour when a thunderstorm named Augusta and confident looking Neville arrived.

Augusta kept muttering, "that old son of a whore."

"Augusta may I assume Neville's core was blocked?" Harry said softly not wanting hexed.

Augusta was in full rant mode now a she stated, "Harry that was the easy part, they spent a week straightening out his memory. Hell they even worked around the clock, except when he was eating. I asked Ragnok if he would try to help Frank and Alice. The House of Longbottom is going to declare blood feud on the House of Dumbledore."

Harry stood tall in full Lord mode, "The houses of Potter-Gryffindor-Ravenclaw-Slytherin join the House of Longbottom in the blood feud against the House of Dumbledore and allies itself with the House of Longbottom, so mote it be."

"The House of Black joins the House of Longbottom in the blood feud against the House of Dumbledore and allies itself with the House of Longbottom, so mote it be." Said with the same bearing Harry said.

"The House of Hufflepuff…"

"Hermione that's not necessary since you're my betrothed and our houses are allied." Harry told her.

"That may be but it will show all four founders houses allied against that old bastard." Hermione said not backing down an inch.,

"She has a point Harry, but Hermione when did you find out that bit of untold news." Sirius asked showing his shock at the news.

"About five minutes before we came in here Sirius, the House of Hufflepuff joins the House of Longbottom in the blood feud against the House of Dumbledore and allies itself with the House of Longbottom so mote it be," Hermione stated and the magic flared.

"The House of Tonks joins the House of Longbottom in the blood feud against the House of Dumbledore and allies itself with the House of Longbottom so mote it be," Ted Tonks stated as well.

"The House of Longbottom accepts the alliances of the houses of Potter-Gryffindor-Ravenclaw-Slytherin, Black, Hufflepuff, and Tonks, so mote it be. And thank you all, it's good to have such great friends. This will bring in the houses of Bones, Moody, Diggory, McGonagall, and Lupin. On the other side, we'll have the Dumbledores, Weasleys, and I'm not sure who else. Of course, once the blood feud is posted we may have more join both sides or break alliances," Augusta stated with a feral smile.

"Are we required to kill everyone in a House?" Harry asked Augusta since she was the one who declared the feud.

"No Harry just Dumbledore. However, you can selectively kill any of his allies. It's somewhat like a limited hunting license for both sides. I'll have to check the House of Black's old alliances. To see who else I might drag in this against Dumbledore." Sirius replied before Augusta could respond.

"That means I don't have to kill Ginny, Fred, and George but can kill Percy and Ronald cool," Harry said with a feral grin that made Ragnok proud.

"Harry, be good, what about Bill and Charlie?" Hermione said gently trying to settle her betrothed down.

"Yes dear, we will have to see how they take me killing Percy and Ronald," Harry said with the same grin in place.

"Hermione I think your fiancé has a thing against two Weasleys," Dan stated the obvious.

"He does Dad, but he has to beat me to Ronald, he can have Percy the poncey git. Maybe I should let him have both since Ronald spied on him not me," Hermione replied to her Dad but was in full thinking mode.

"That's all right love, you can have him for all the shit he put you through, just make it painful. I'll teach you that hex Mum used on Snape. Obviously, we shouldn't do this at school unless they attack first. I don't want the school to become a war zone," Harry said and gave Hermione a hug.

"Isn't he sweet Mum?" Hermione asked with a smile.

Emma shuddered and said, "Actually I'm beginning to think he's rubbing off on you Hermione. What happened to the quiet little bookworm that was a background type person?"

With a smile Hermione replied, "She got betrothed to a powerful lord."

"Yep, he's rubbing off on you. Hermione, that's not necessarily a bad thing. Now what's the Hufflepuff stuff?" Emma asked wanting an answer.

"As part of the betrothal I needed to do an heir test. It shows I'm descended from Helga Hufflepuff on your side and Sir Galahad on Dad's side. This means I own one-fourth of Hogwarts and the founder heirs are united for the first time since not long after the school was built nearly a thousand years ago." Hermione said in her lecture mode and Harry sighed

"Hermione it also gives you two Wizengamot seats, you'll need to name a proxy until you turn 17. But it also gives you adult status, but you have that already." Ragnok stated in his neutral voice.

"Sirius, would you be my proxy?" Hermione asked in a tone that said clearly 'do it'.

Sirius agreed and they made their oaths. The ladies finished their shopping, and Harry managed to keep Hermione out of the bookstore. Using the reasoning that she still didn't know what books were in the Hufflepuff vault, and some may be self-updating. She wanted to give her parents debit cards but they refused to hear it.

When they entered the Great Hall, they spotted a table sitting above the head table with enough room and chairs for them and the Longbottoms.

"**Welcome to Hogwarts Lady Hufflepuff. Lord Potter-Gryffindor-Ravenclaw-Slytherin it is good to see you are recognized as the true heir of Slytherin.**"

From the antechamber they heard, "I knew it was him, I doubt Ginny actually controlled the basilisk it was Harry all the while. Maybe Mum and Dad can sue him at I can get some new stuff maybe even a new Firebolt," Ron was almost in full rant mode.

"Hermione can I kill him now please," Harry asked and his demeanor said he was serious as hell.

"No but watch this," She said with a feral smile that made many shudder.

"Lady Hogwarts please see to it Mr. Ronald Weasley only gets one small helping with no desert."

"_**It shall be done as you request My Lady."**_

"Thank you My Lady," Hermione replied.

"Awesome love we will keep him to that until the term ends," Harry stood and said to the school, "As you just heard Lady Hermione Granger-Hufflepuff is part owner of Hogwarts. What hasn't been announced is that we are betrothed. I'm sure you all know what that means. I hope you know the penalties for messing with a betrothal. If not please ask your Head of House. If you do anything that is considered as trying to break the betrothal, it means life in Azkaban or death by my hand."

Harry held his right hand up and the Sword of Gryffindor appeared. He continued, "This is the Sword of Gryffindor mess with our betrothal and it is the last thing you feel as I separate your head from your shoulders, so mote it be."

Harry sent the bit reducing hex (_milites nec_, literally 'hair privates') at Ronald. He told Hermione it would only last two days to give her time to practice it on a training dummy. He explained he added _biduum_ to the hex for two days, _septimana_ would cause it to work for a week, and _mensis_ would cause it to work for a month.

Today had been a long one and tomorrow would be even longer.

**End chapter 8**

19


	9. Chapter 9

A Revelation

**Disclaimer: See Chapter 1 for Disclaimer and other pertinent information**

Chapter 9

**Buckingham Palace **

Harry, Hermione, Sirius, the Grangers, and the Tonks used the floo to Madam Bones' office for a briefing, before going to Buckingham Palace.

Amelia briefed the group on the protocol that needed to be followed. "We will be traveling by two limos, with darkened windows and an escort. Harry since yours is the highest mundane rank your vehicle will lead. Remember Harry you're the first out of the vehicle, and the first into the palace. Once inside we will be required to give an oath of fidelity to Her Majesty and to do no harm to her family. This is the norm for first time visiting wizards. Is everyone up on how to greet her and the members of her family? I hope I can keep everyone's titles straight."

"Have you been notified that Lady Hermione is a Countess in her own right? And her name is Lady Hermione Granger-Hufflepuff." Harry asked a shocked Amelia.

"Why me Lord? And no I didn't know that when did it happen?" Amelia asked.

"Yesterday evening before dinner, she is the Countess of Angus," Harry said with a grin.

"Well this should go smooth. Sirius you are a Baron right?" Amelia asked.

"Yes," Sirius said with a grin.

"Have you reinstated Andy?" Amelia asked.

"It wasn't necessary, while mother blew smoke up everyone asses' father refused to disown her. I disowned Bella and Narcissa and dissolved both marriages. So yes, she is a Baroness as is Dora. I'm sorry Ted, but I don't know what title you hold if any," Sirius was smiling from ear to ear.

"Hermione since you're a Countess in your own right you would normally name your father and mother as Baron and Baroness. Do you wish to do this?" Augusta asked.

Hermione said yes, and Augusta told her what needed done.

Amelia generated a list and stated she just may have a snowball's chance in hell of getting it right. The list read:

His Grace Harry James Potter, Duke of Wight, Earl of Hogwarts, Earl of Inverness, Earl of Aberdeen, Earl of Perthshire.

His fiancée, Lady Hermione Jean Granger, Countess of Angus, Countess in her Own Right

Her Father Sir Daniel Michael Granger, Baron of Angus

Her Mother Lady Emma Jean Granger, Baroness of Angus

Lord Sirius Orion Black, Baron of Black Isle, His Grace Lord Harry's Godfather

His Cousin Lady Andromeda Nymphadora Tonks, Baroness of Black Isle

Her Husband Mr. Ted Edward Tonks

Their Daughter Lady Nymphadora Marie Tonks, Baroness of Black Isle

Lady Regent Augusta Matte Longbottom, Countess of Bottomglen

Heir Apparent Lord Neville Franklin Longbottom, Baron of Bottomglen

Mr. James Croaker Director of the Department of Mysteries

Mr. Kingsley Shacklebolt Director of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement

Mr. Alastor John Moody, Chief Auror

Lady Amelia Susan Bones, Countess of Linden and Minister of Magic

"This isn't a group it's a bloody mob." Amelia mumbled.

They somehow made it to Buckingham Palace and took their oaths. Then they were escorted into Her Majesty's private study.

Amelia made it through the introductions, and each shook the Queen's offered hand and was asked to call her Ma'am.

"We will do something we rarely do, but it seems Lord Potter and I am related. Actually, he is my second cousin, so I will consider you either, all members of his family, or his close friends allowing us to bypass protocol a fair amount. Now Harry, please tell us what the hell is going on, and why you took the former Minister prisoner. Not that we think you weren't justified or do not have the right." Her Majesty asked in a way that forced a response.

"I have the ability to show you what happened Ma'am, if you don't mind. However, I will have to use my wand to let us view it." Harry said with a smile.

"We would appreciate that, so you may draw and use your wand," Her Majesty replied.

Harry sat a crystal on the coffee table they sat around, pointed his hand at the floor and shot his wand into his hand. He tapped the crystal three times and slid his wand back in the holster. The crystal showed exactly what happened then to everyone but to Harry's surprise it showed his conversations with Hogwarts during her reports on Fudge and Umbridge.

"We must say you show an inordinate amount of patience. We are not sure we could keep from having both publicly hung by now. Your Grace, you have our backing in whatever action you take. Minister Bones now tell us what has happened to our Chief Warlock," Her Majesty said looking Amelia in the eyes.

"Actually Ma'am, Harry may be better able to do that with Mr. Tonks, his solicitor's, help." Amelia replied with a grin at Harry.

"Thanks Minister I love you too. Where to start, I guess the beginning is always the best place to start a story. Ma'am on 31 October 1981…"

"Harry, may we ask how many crystals did you bring?" Her Majesty asked.

"All 56 Ma'am, I had no idea what you would want to know. And sometime it is easier for me to show than explain."

"Approximately how many hours would they take to view?" Her Majesty was now in a snit at the lack of information she had been supplied by Fudge.

"Two to three hours Ma'am. I can skip and slow things down based on what you would like to see," Harry said softly, aware of her change of demeanor.

"Very good, we will contact Phillip, Charles, and Andrew to see if we can move lunch up by thirty minutes. How large can you make this presentation?" Her Majesty asked.

"With the right-sized area, I can make twice actual size Ma'am."

"Harry enough of the Ma'am at the beginning or end of a sentence. Relax we promise we won't bite. None of my family does, well maybe Andrew used to but Sarah will put him on a short leash. All of you, please relax. So all of you know, my entire family is briefed on your world. Generally, it is done through the Prime Minister by your Minister of Magic. We have known Dumbledore for years but never came to trust him or his words." Her Majesty said shocking them all.

An aide came in and whispered something in her ear then left.

"If you would like, we could magically enlarge this room and create furniture or do it to any other room, then set it right when we are finished. All we need to know is what you would like. It would give Harry and Hermione a chance to show their charms and transfiguration skills," Amelia said while smiling at the shocked teens.

Harry thought, _I'll get you for this Amelia._ He looked at Hermione and winked. She nodded in return. Moody saw them and smiled, knowing his boss was about to get her knickers knotted.

Croaker said, "Harry, I brought some small blocks of wood if you need them."

"Thanks Croaker but Hermione and I always carry small scraps of paper." Then looking to the Queen he added, "If we may, Hermione and I will give a small demonstration, but we will need to use our wands."

"You have our permission."

Harry asked, "cup and saucer, I'll do the tea service alright."

She nodded, and Harry put four scraps of parchment about one-half inch square on the coffee table. She took one and tore it in half, saying, "Sugar and cream."

Harry waved his wand and a scrap of paper turned into a silver platter. He levitated as second scrap on the tray and waved his wand again. A steaming silver teapot appeared, and the aroma began filling the room. Meanwhile, Hermione had transfigured one large scrap into 16 saucers and other into 16 cups, and the two small ones became a sugar bowl with sugar, spoon, and lid. The other was a creamer with cream. Every item had the House of Windsor's coat of arms on them.

"You may want to check the detail on the coat of arms Ma'am, I've only seen it once." Harry said.

Her Majesty looked at him shocked and asked, "How long will these last?"

"I believe they are permanent. They are my fiancé's and my present to you Your Majesty. However, Croaker can check and tell you for sure," Harry said while smiling at Amelia.

"Yes Mr. Croaker you may use your wand."

Croaker made four passes over the items then said, "They are permanent and with unbreakable charms, anti-theft charms, pressing the sword on the coat of arms on the teapot, sugar bowl, and creamer refills them. There is an ever-fresh charm on those three items plus a charm to keep the cream cool and the tea hot while the teapot remains cool to the touch. Amy this demonstration is more than enough to declare them both with outstanding work for OWL and NEWT levels in charms and transfiguration. The detail work on all pieces is outstanding, well done you two. I am curious what kind of couch you would do," Croaker asked.

"One fit for a Queen of course, what else would you expect?" Harry replied cheekily.

"Mr. Croaker if we understand you, this service is permanent and cannot be stolen or broken. The tea, cream, and sugar are always fresh and hot or cold as required. And by touching the sword on the teapot, creamer, and sugar bowl those items refill." Her Majesty stated.

"You understood perfectly Ma'am."

"Actually Croaker missed a couple of things. If you touch the sword and say 'stay on the kitchen counter' the set will return to that point if removed from your chambers. If you touch the sword on a cup and say 'fill' the cup will fill with tea from the pot. It works like this," Harry touched the sword on a cup, "fill." The cup filled.

"What kind of tea do you prefer Ma'am?"

"Actually it surprises some but I like Greenleaf," Her Majesty replied with a slight smile.

"Please touch the sword on the cup and say fill with Greenleaf."

She did and the cup was filled with steaming tea.

Amelia looked at Croaker, who said, "Don't look at me Amy you tried to put them on the spot, and it bit you. I just missed a couple of Mastery level charms."

"Ma'am…"

"Harry we think it's time for you and Hermione to call me Liz. We don't like called Cousin Liz so just Liz will do. Now continue please, and Harry that was a hidden command from your Queen." Her Majesty said shocking the adults in the room.

"Liz if you need more than 16 in the setting let us know a duplicating charm is easy." Harry stated.

"We know you didn't mean to Harry, but you've put us in a dilemma. My family is large and these setting being unbreakable means even the small children could be served off the same service as the adults. We know this doesn't sound like a big thing, but to the children it really is."

"Will 48 be enough? This really isn't a big thing to us. We do it to suit our needs daily."

"Actually 48 would be just fine Harry."

Harry looked at Hermione and she shrugged. He waved his hand over the saucers and cups and said, "There are 32 more settings on the counter in your kitchen behind me as well as plates, salad plates, and soup bowl. Oh, I also added desert plates. Hermione what did I miss?"

"I can't think of anything since this is our first meeting with Her Majesty," Hermione replied.

"Liz what else would complete the set for you?"

"That's more than enough Harry it's a complete service that we normally use for family. Now we want to know why you didn't use your wand to do that," Her tone brooked no argument.

"Well Hermione would say I was showing off, but the truth is I need the wand for fine details in the silver or china. However, to duplicate or copy an original, I don't need it. Something like a duplicating charm is easy but curses I haven't learned yet are difficult especially without a wand. I suspect Alastor will work with me learning to do those. It does take more power than if I use my wand," Harry replied with a smile at his betrothed.

"Excuse me Harry but when do you plan to tell us you are Charlus Potter replacement as a battle mage?" Her Majesty asked.

"Well Liz, I hadn't planned on it until I complete my training, and Mad Eye is chomping at the bit to do that as is Dora."

"Mad Eye?"

"Sorry, it's Alastor's nickname, and Miss Tonks prefers Dora to Nymphadora, then we call Sirius Mutt because of how he used to sniff around the ladies."

"Hey, pup its Padfoot not mutt?"

"Pup?"

"See what you started mutt. Yes, he's dog animagus, in other words he can change into a dog. My other pseudo uncle is a werewolf called Mooney for obvious reasons. They sometimes call me Prongslet because my Dad could change into a stag. Mooney is perfectly safe to be around except for the full moon of course." Harry stated.

Her Majesty looked as Sirius and nodded, and after shooting Harry a dirty look, stood and changed into Padfoot then changed back. The rest of the Queen's family arrived, and introductions were made. Harry thought Dianna was more beautiful in person than in the pictures he had seen.

"Liz when did you get this new china and tea setting?"

"Phillip they're a gift from Harry. You'll find them quite unique I believe. We declare this a full family meeting and declare protocol out."

Charles raised his right eyebrow. She had never done that except with Ronald Regan, at least that he knew of.

"Mother…"

"Charles you always call me Mum in private and this is considered private. Harry I believe we need a table for 22."

"Would you like to use the new china?"

"Yes"

Harry stood and waved his wand several times, the room tripled in size. He walked to the far wall, and dropped as slip of paper and said, "Hermione love. I'll do the table if you'll do the chairs. I believe dark mahogany would look better than teak."

The two stood side by side, and transfigure the single slip of paper into a mahogany table and 22 chairs. There was no doubt which chair was for Liz.

"Harry during family dinners I sit in the middle."

A swapping charm later and she nodded. The table seated four on each end and 8 down each side. The china and tea services floated to the table. Harry and Hermione stepped back then waved their wands and three vases of flowers appeared. They contained English roses and Lilies. Harry looked at the shocked family.

"Did we do something wrong?"

Phillip said, "No son we're just shocked at the detail level of the work, and how little time it took. In my opinion, it's perfect, but how long will it last?"

"That depends on how long you would like it to last, sir."

"If it weren't for the fact that so many people know what this chamber normally looks like I say make it permanent."

Harry and Hermione walked back to the original chamber, "Hermione you do the paintings and decoration, and I'll do the wall alright."

They waved their wands and a wall exactly like the original appeared.

"Prince Andrew, please walk through the wall then tell us what you see. Don't hesitate, just walk straight through, it is an illusion, but if you stop or hesitate, it will seem solid. You can actually lean on it if you do that slowly."

They watched as Andrew disappeared through the wall then returned.

"Mum it's just as Harry described, I felt a tingle as I passed through is all."

"Harry, how old are you and Hermione?" Princess Diana asked.

"I'll be 13 the end of July and Hermione will be 14 on 19 September. I like older women like my father did. He chose the smartest witch of his age, and I was lucky enough to be able to do the same."

"I see. It seems to me with ten older wizards in the room, one or more of them would have done what you did."

Amelia admitted, "Princess Diana it's my fault for trying to put Harry on the spot. I must admit he backfired that on me in a spectacular manner. After seeing this, I will drop any retaliation in the way of pranking. As Shakespeare said, discretion is the better part of valor."

"Liz if you'll think of how you want the expansion decorated with couches, chairs, and other furniture, we'll do those after lunch. I'll also show you how to reconfigure the table and add or subtract chairs."

Croaker looked at Amelia and she said, "I agree it's above Mastery level work, but it would be too hard to explain and they would lose an element of surprise," Croaker nodded.

"Too further answer Princess Diana's question none of us old fogies can do this on a permanent basis. I doubt most of us could make it last six months before it reverted to a scrap of paper. Each ancient wizard family has certain family magic known only to them. Harry's great, great-grandfather was the last battle mage, well known for his transfiguration and charms. He descended from Godric Gryffindor a true warrior and one of the four founders of Hogwarts. Apparently, Harry's mother was descended from Rowena Ravenclaw a witch of high intellect and master of Mind Magic, Runes and Arithmancy and second of the four founders of Hogwarts. He just found out he is both the magical and blood heir of Salazar Slytherin the third of the founders of Hogwarts. He was a Parseltongue able to speak to snakes, dragons, and other animals. He also was a potions master and seer. I have no idea what Harry can do, but at age twelve, he is more powerful than Merlin on Merlin's scale.

Hermione is descended from Helga Hufflepuff the fourth founder and a healer with an affinity for plants and potions. That is on her mother's side. She is descended from Sir Galahad on her father's side. Galahad was a wizard but other than what you know about him, we know nothing of his magical powers. It takes a certain level of power to transfigure things. It usually begins with changing a matchstick into a needle and takes years to learn. I hope that answers your question in a more complete manner."

"Thank you, Minister Bones. It did but also led to so many more, perhaps for another time."

"Harry I just thought of something I can't have our staff serving lunch on that table in the expansion."

"How much of the palace is used, and how many know of every room Liz?"

"Less than ten percent is used, and new rooms are still being discovered after all these years."

"So if I was looking at the painting of the seashore and placed my hand next to it and fell through a door into the room would that be acceptable as a possibility?"

"Similar thing has happened in the past, Harry."

"I'll do a china cabinet, and place what isn't being used in it so it will look like we discovered the china in the room. Hermione you need to do some furniture please, and change the paintings and decorations on the back wall. I'll help of course."

When they finished, Her Majesty called the staff and explained what Harry found and said they would be eating in the newly discovered room. After lunch, Harry moved the new furniture around and created a platform to show the crystals projections on.

"This first one is 31 October 1981, and is of my mother dying and me being attacked. It's not very long or pleasant."

After viewing that memory, Harry showed a few on how he was treated and some of the abuse. While everyone was livid, Her Majesty was furious. Before she could speak Minister Bones said, "I want the lot in Azkaban, Kingsley. I think medium security for the adults and minimum for the baby whale."

"Amy placing Harry there is in direct contradiction to James and Lily's wills, and Dumbledore knew that. I'd have them checked for compulsion and other charms before we do anything too rash," Sirius said.

"Sirius Black as a voice of reason, will wonders never cease," Mad Eye snorted.

"Hey, 11 years in that hole changes anyone."

Harry then showed a good portion of his first year, especially his conversations with Dumbledore.

"May we assume that Dumbledore will go to Azkaban, Amelia?"

"Liz I want to destroy him first. I have his available assets, and he still owes me approximately ₤10 million. Now I want his reputation shredded in a very public manner. We start that with the Wizengamot meeting later today when House Longbottom declares blood feud with House Dumbledore."

Harry then showed the last year. The basilisk drew a lot of gasps and cheers when Harry killed it. Harry was asked by Her Majesty to freeze the part when Fawkes flashed in.

"I have never seen a bird like that," Liz said.

"It's a Phoenix and they are said to be immortal. He has disappeared, most probably breaking his familiar bond with Dumbledore." Harry replied then continued the memory.

When he showed Fudge, Umbridge and his conversations with Lady Hogwarts and her telling of their true plans, the Royal Family was solidly behind Harry and his actions.

"The defeat of the basilisk would be reason enough to bestow the Order of the Garter Phillip."

"Please don't Your Majesty, I have enough problems with fame now."

"We will respect that decision for now, but we will do something later. There is no telling how many young lives you saved. We can be patient."

Andrew snorted and got a dirty look from his mother. "Mum you must admit that patience is not your most outstanding virtue. Do the words I want this yesterday, ring any bells within this family?"

"Alright Andrew I'll concede that point."

Harry redid the wall so it could be taken down, and the room opened up. To anyone remodeling it would look like the wall was original and the door was hidden long ago for some reason. After saying goodbye, the wizards and Grangers went back to the Ministry.

**Ministry of Magic Courtroom 10 – Wizengamot Meeting**

Croaker stepped to the podium and waved his wand then said, "This courtroom is now sealed, and all magic suppressed except for the few I have permitted to use it. You may note we are short a number of members. That is because we have found them to be Death Eaters or supporters of the so-called Lord Voldemort. Those that were stopped in the entry were found out today. Any of you with similar thoughts will be found, and you will be incarcerated."

"We have three members to install or reinstall. The first is Lord Baron Sirius Orion Black, who is hereby reinstalled to his family seat. The next is Lady Countess Hermione Jean Granger-Hufflepuff-Galahad, who now holds the Hufflepuff and Galahad seats. Her named proxy is Lord Black. Last is Lord Earl Harry James Potter-Gryffindor-Ravenclaw-Slytherin. Lord Potter currently holds four seats and has named Lord Black as his proxy, so mote it be.

Augusta stood and said, "Chief Warlock, I seek permission to speak."

"You may speak Lady Longbottom."

"The House of Longbottom declares blood feud against House Dumbledore and its allies, so mote it be."

Sirius stood and said, "The House of Black declares its allegiance with the House of Longbottom in the blood feud against House Dumbledore."

Harry stood and said, "The Houses of Potter, Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin declares its allegiance with the House of Longbottom in the blood feud against House Dumbledore."

Hermione, Augusta, Amelia, Alastor, Kinglsey, and Croaker declared their allegiance to Harry. They were followed by the houses of Greengrass, Davis, Diggory, and ten others Harry didn't know.

Arthur Weasley stood and said, "The House of Weasley breaks its alliance with House Dumbledore because of a life debt owed the House of Potter, so mote it be."

Six other houses broke their alliances, although none tried to ally themselves with the House of Potter.

Croaker gained control of the meeting and stated, "The first order of business is the war Fudge, and Umbridge declared against the Earldom of Hogsmeade. A meeting was held with Her Majesty, and she clearly stated Lord Gryffindor was within his rights to see the former Minister's action as a declaration of war. She has given her blessing to Lord Gryffindor to handle this matter in any way he sees fit. Lord Gryffindor what are your wishes?"

"Chief Warlock, I wish the former Minister and his Undersecretary tried by this body, but I maintain the right to execute them if they are not sufficiently punished for their actions."

The Wizengamot agreed to try Fudge and Umbridge together. Dobby and Tinker brought them into the courtroom. When they started yelling against their treatment, Croaker silenced them.

"Lord Gryffindor has Goblin memory crystals depicting what actually happened. As you all know these are true memories and cannot be faked or modified, their use has several precedents. Lord Gryffindor if you would show the memories in the proper order please."

Harry did as he was asked at the end of the last one Fudge, and Umbitch knew they were screwed, as even their most loyal supporters couldn't believe what they saw. A unamous guilty vote with the recommendation of the kiss followed no discussion by the members. Harry recommended the veil, as there were no reasons he saw to take up space in Azkaban for bodies that at best were husks. His recommendation was followed, and then Fudge and Umbitch were led to the Department of Mysteries and put through the veil.

"Due to the trial of Fudge and Umbridge causing us to be in session this late, the trial of Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore is rescheduled for 09:00 tomorrow. This session of the Wizengamot is in recess until 08:45 tomorrow morning." Croaker declared. Amelia Bones smiled there would be multiple raids this night and would continue until the Death Eaters were locked up.

Arthur asked Harry for a word and said, "Lord Potter. I want you to know that I cannot swear allegiance to your house because of the life debt owed."

"I know Mr. Weasley. I was relieved when you broke the alliance with Dumbledore. I don't have to kill Ronald and Percy tonight, but if they continue down the paths they are on, it will happen. My patience is getting very thin when it comes to those two. Ronald was Dumbledore's spy, and Percy is a subtle bully and I do not tolerate either for very long. I have stopped their free tuition and neither like that." Harry paused to let that sink in.

"The twins are working with me on a project, and their tuition is taken care of as long as they maintain good grades. Ginny has or will have money coming from the sale of the basilisk. This money is tied up tight until she turns 30 and there are only certain things it can be used for plus a small stipend of ₲10 per month for school supplies during the term and such. I blame Albus for her being placed in the situation. Hogwarts informed him of the diary and who had it. He took no action and placed the entire school in danger. All Ronald did was to get in the way, and almost got all of us killed. You'll see most of this tomorrow."

Arthur was shocked this is not what he had been told. Perhaps it was time to pull Percy and Ronald out of school to save their lives. From what he saw today Harry was not the lose wand Percy described. He made one more decision that would have a huge effect on House Weasley.

**Courtroom 10**

After the breakfast meeting with the staff, those going to the Ministry were leaving the Great Hall when Percy Weasley stood and shouted. "Potter I challenge you to a wizard duel to the death."

"Mr. Weasley you cannot do that due to the life debt your family owes me. Anyone with more than two brain cells and a pureblood knows that."

Percy pulled his wand and shouted, "Avada…"

Six stunners and a Reducto hit Percy. The Reducto missed Percy's shoulder but hit his head. Percy's body was flung into the wall behind him leaving a bloody streak as it slid down the wall.

"Shit, I didn't want this to happen. Dobby, inform Shaklebolt I need him and Croaker here immediately."

"Yes Lord Harry," Dobby said and popped away.

"Language, Harry."

"Yes dear. Fred, George, Ginny, I didn't want this to happen."

"Harry we know it was his choice not yours. His magic most probably killed him for attacking you. The git knew of the life debt and its penalties. We're sorry the others had to witness that but all you did was to defend yourselves."

"Harry I agree with George," Ginny said.

"Well I don't and Potter you will pay for killing my brother."

"Hogwarts remove Ronald Weasley from this school before I kill him. Ronald I've had it with you, be prepared to die the next time you speak to me you traitor. And Ronald that is not a threat it is a promise," Harry was nearing battle mode and Hermione hugged him to settle him down.

Ronald found himself outside the gate with his trunk. He hoped he had enough change to use the floo, so he could get home. He didn't expect Harry to do this. They were best mates after all. Harry needed to be more understanding about how things worked. He was only a half blood after all, and I'm the pureblood I should be in command not him. Ronald would find a rude awakening when his father came home.

Croaker and Kingsley arrived and inspected every wand in the group. Harry hadn't cast anything since yesterday. The last thing the others cast was stunners. It was decided that no one from the group cast the Reducto that took Percy's life. One student thought, "_Tell me while I'm petrified that you will have me when you desire and you'll get what you deserve you bastard."_

When those from Hogwarts arrived, they were escorted to the Minister's conference room. She said, "This will be short and sweet. We got all but three on the list those three now have bounties on their heads, and their assets are frozen. The Goblins are authorized to arrest them and hit wizards have been dispatched to their last known location. These are lesser Death Eaters, and they were recruited just before Moldyshorts was dispatched. They're normally on vacation this time of the year so nothing seems out of the ordinary."

**Dumbledore **

The group arrived in the courtroom, in a good mood, and took their seats. Croaker called the session to order.

"Today we begin the trial of Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore former Headmaster of Hogwarts, former Chief Warlock, and former Chief Mugwump of the ICW. At my request, assisting the prosecution is Lord Potter. Please bring the defendant in and chain him to the chair where the Department of Mysteries truth serum will be administered. Since this is a high-profile case it will be presented according to the charges against the defendant who will be referred to as Dumbledore."

Dumbledore was brought in and chained to the chair he didn't look nearly as over confident and smug as he usually did. Harry thought, _the old bastard is trying for sympathy. We will see how that works for him._

After the truth potion was administered, Croaker began:

"State your name."

"Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore."

"Are you a Death Eater?"

"No"

"Did you play a role in the creation of Voldemort?"

"Yes"

"Was this intentional?"

"Yes"

"Why?"

"I needed a new dark lord to defeat as my popularity was declining."

"Did you organize a group known as the Order of the Phoenix?"

"Yes"

"Why?"

"I needed cannon fodder while looking light."

"Did you intentionally send members of this group on missions that you knew had little chance of success and that some if not all would be killed?"

"Yes, we had to be seen as doing something, the people needed hope."

"Why?"

"It was for the greater good."

"Whose greater good?"

"Mine of course, no one else matters to me."

"Did you steal funds from Lord Potter's trust vault?"

"Yes, he won't need them. He needs to be killed by Tom. The prophecy says, one must die by the hand of the other."

"It certainly does not. It says one cannot live while both survive, and there are many meanings to those words. Did you set the Potter's up to die?"

"Yes it was simple, a compulsion charm on Black, and he suggests Pettigrew as secret keeper. Peter leads Voldemort to the Potters, and I know who is to defeat the dark lord. But which dark lord Tom or me I still don't know."

"So you consider yourself a dark lord?"

"Yes, with the things I've done and will do I'm certainly not light."

The press was going nuts, and the Wizengamot members were seething while Harry revised his plans. When the trial was finished, everyone knew Dumbledore had set Harry up to fail and supervised his abuse casting compulsion charms and wards on the Dursleys to act the way they did. It began when Lily turned 11 and found out she was a witch. Dumbledore freely admitted stealing from Harry and named three accounts the Goblins hadn't discovered. He admitted to knowing of the diary and basilisk, and that he was testing Harry. He also knew Snape spied for Moldyshorts and admitted using him to keep the number of Aurors and healers declining. He let Snape encourage bullying and his students joining Moldyshorts. Dumbledore knew he was going to die but couldn't stop telling the truth. At 10:17 that morning Croaker, Harry, and the others watch as Dumbledore was sent through the veil screaming. Augusta declared the blood feud over and done.

**Malfoy - Snape**

After Snape and Malfoy were tried, Harry could and would sit the others out. Malfoy was brought in looking all haughty and proud he saw Narcissa and Draco in the audience. Then he saw Harry and Sirius on the Wizengamot.

"Potter, when Fudge lets me out I'm coming for you."

"Lucy, Fudge, Umbitch, and Dumbledore are dead or soon will be, and you are next. Your fortune is mine your marriage is annulled your son is a bastard. Make that a no-name bastard since Narcissa has been disowned. I have your fortune and will soon have your precious manor, and you'll still owe me over a million so set your ass down and take your punishment like a big boy instead of like the coward you are. Your little pretty boy git got his ass kicked, and can't produce children. Hell, he can't even get it up. Your line ends with you, and you're alone, how does that feel Lucy? I think it's the result of the inbreeding don't you?" Harry replied with a sneer that made Snape's look tame.

Under the truth potion, Malfoy admitted being an active Death Eater, and that he was never Imperiused. He admitted trying to kill Harry. It was over quick, and he was sent through the veil screaming about the money that he had given Fudge to keep him free.

Snape entered sneering as usual.

"Potter when Dumbledore gets me out of here I'm coming for you."

"Ah it seemed dear Albus passed away this morning as he was sent screaming through the veil, followed by Lucy. You're next you bastard, good luck if you meet my father on the other side. Actually, if I were you, I would be more concerned with meeting my mother. She truly hates you Snivellus. And Snivelly you're short in tithe by over ₲500,000 as the heir of Salazar Slytherin I called all debts due. I'll see if you left anything good among your possessions, since they're now mine."

Snape's sneer turned to an ashen face and sweaty brow. The poor baby wasn't a happy camper. His trial took less than ten minutes, and he proudly walked through the veil. Somehow, Harry was not surprised it took either a fool or a brave man to be a spy.

Bill and Charlie Weasley approached Harry with open palms facing him as a sign of peace. "Lord Potter I come in father's stead. Ronald told one story, but Ginny and the twins told the truth. Our family holds no malice toward you. However, that doesn't include Ronald. Dad's at his wits end with him, and if he doesn't shut his mouth, he may be the first ever cast from House Weasley. Mum is beside herself but realizes it was an accident, and you never threw a curse at Percy."

"Charlie is here because Dad called a family meeting last night and laid the law down to Mum. None of us has ever seen him this angry. He took today off and went to the school apparently just after you left. The professors, Ginny, Fred, and George said you never issued a curse, and the Aurors don't know who did but are still checking. When he arrived at the Three Broomsticks, he sent Ron home telling him to go straight to his room and stay there until he arrived. When he returned with Percy, he had to shut Mum and Ron up. He lit into Ron and threatened to disown him if he didn't straighten up. I don't know what they'll do about Ron, if he doesn't go to Hogwarts I doubt any other school will accept him." Bill said his eyes downcast and wet.

"Bill as a member of the Gringotts team what I tell you now must stay between us. Your mother is about to receive a rather large windfall because she's the last Prewett, and her brothers were lost in the war. I used an old law and clamed Voldemort's vault by conquest. This led to a windfall that will be split among the victims' families on an equal basis. This won't bring Percy back, but it will relieve her concerns about money. As you may know, I sold the basilisk carcass and shared that with the victims. I explained to your father what Ginny received and how her trust vault is set up. What I didn't tell Arthur is that when she gets married her husband cannot touch a Knut from her vault ever. The way it's invested within 18 years it will probably be worth about ₲5 million. "

"Ronald will be pissed since he got nothing but what he owed me waved. The truth that all he did was to get in my way and nearly got us killed. He let Lockhart get his wand. I didn't want Ronald or Lockhart along. If Ronald's wand had been working properly we would have Voldemort running around with a young body and a 72-foot basilisk to deal with." Harry said quietly after putting up privacy wards.

"Harry our family owes you more than we could ever repay. We probably won't be successful but Charlie, and I will talk to Ron and force him to tell the truth for a change." Bill replied shaking his head at the thought of his youngest brother.

"I wish you luck with that. Dumbledore made him promises he had no right to, and then Dumbledore couldn't come through with. Ronald was promised Hermione, and he can't get it through his thick scull that she and I are engaged. I'm the head of four Ancient and Most Noble Houses, and Hermione is the head of two. Messing with us, or trying to break our betrothal is a one-way ticket to the afterlife. He probably has more to worry about with her than he does with me. If he stays away from us, we'll do the same. But he is out of Hogwarts, and the school won't let him through the wards," Harry stated firmly but without malice.

"Harry did they find out who cast the Reducto?" Charlie asked entering the conversation for the first time.

"No Charlie, it didn't come from us. We had the Ministry check our wands. It was cast silently so there is no voice attached to it. Madam Bones, Croaker, and Mad Eye looked at my memory, and they can't tell where it came from. Their theory is that someone outside our group had it in for Percy and took advantage of the situation. Lady Hogwarts said she didn't see who cast it and was looking forward to absorbing the Killing Curse." Harry replied honestly.

"Thanks for sharing that Harry and thanks for your time," A defeated Bill said.

"No problem Bill," They shook hands, and Harry left.

"Our little brother is a damn fool to mess with him Charlie. His power rating is about 400 above what Dumbledore's was. Ron sure screwed the gnome on his friendship with Harry, although I doubt Ron even knows what being a friend means." Bill told his brother and best friend.

"I don't think he does. I think he's a self-centered little berk who will end up getting himself killed." Charlie replied and shook his head at the stupidity of his youngest brother.

**Buckingham Palace – Royal Family meeting **

The Royal Family finished breakfast, and Her Majesty asked, "What did you think of those we met yesterday?"

Phillip said, "Madam Bones seems honest and hard-working and was left a nightmare to straighten out. Croaker is quiet and different, but there is power behind his actions. Mad Eye Moody is an old warrior and is a bit paranoid, but that's why he's still alive. Shacklebolt is friendly enough but tough as nails. Augusta Longbottom is a powerful witch, honest and straightforward. Her grandson is shy but coming on his own. The older Tonks are solicitors in both worlds. They're also honest. The young one, Dora, is a fighter and probably a very good one. Sirius Black is or was a rounder, fun loving but dangerous in a fight. He's trying to find his way back from false imprisonment and offers Harry good advice." Phillip sipped his tea while forming his thoughts.

"The Grangers are upper-middle class dentists who have built their own business. They're new to the wizard world. Dan was a SAS Captain, who saw action in the Falklands. Emma supports her husband and daughter and is the glue when the family needs that. Hermione doesn't know her own power yet but has more power than the adults have. Harry is the most powerful, and will be the leader of the wizard world one day, but most probably will stay in the background. He hates his fame because he thinks he didn't earn it. Unfortunately, he has killed and will kill again when necessary. He's still discovering his heritage and power, but he's only 13, although he acts closer to 25. He loves Hermione, and she loves him. They were lucky to have found that so early in life," Phillip finished with a slight smile.

The others agreed as did Her Majesty. She asked. "What can we do for him?"

"Wait Liz, he'll do something that attracts our press if this Voldemort comes back. That creep will start killing, as soon as he is able. Harry will take him down, and then you can do something. In the meantime, we find out more about the connection between the two of you. When you review the peerages, you can discover His Grace the Duke of Wight, hasn't been seen or heard from in years. This concerns you because you're related since the last Dukes wife was your first cousin. Then later we can leak that we found her son is an orphan named Harry James Potter approximately 13 years old. However, the records all lead to dead ends. You could say you've found more than one Potter, but they weren't related."

"Actually that's mostly true or at least close enough to be believable, and can be substantiated by a certain professor at Oxford. Too bad, we're not related close enough to make him a Prince. He seems to enjoy a good prank if it's not the bullying type." Liz stated with a faraway look in her eyes the others recognized.

"Mum, a Prince doesn't have to that closely related just related. Yes, the designation Royal Highness is meant to be straight-line family. But his or her highness includes sisters, aunts, uncles, and cousins. Your grandfather installed several cousins, including third cousins as Prince or Princess. You may also want to remember that in the old days the only Prince was the oldest son but all daughters were Princesses. Also an Earl was the highest peerage under the Prince, who later became a Duke. While not all Dukes can be installed as a Prince, those related can and were regularly. This was done as late as the 1920s."

"Thank you Andrew."

Meanwhile at the Dursleys things were not going well for them at all.

**End Chapter 9**

24


	10. Chapter 10

**A Revelation**

**Disclaimer: See Chapter 1 for Disclaimer and other pertinent information**

**Chapter 10**

**The Dursleys**

The Dursleys sat down to watch television when they heard a knock on the door. Vernon struggled to get his fat out of the lounge chair. He finally got up and waddled to the door, and opened it. He saw the flashing lights of three police cars.

"Yes can I help you?"

"Mr. Vernon Dursley?"

"Yes."

"This is the right place, inside men. Mr. Dursley I have a warrant issued by Her Majesty for your arrest. That means the three of you. Now we can do this the easy way or the hard way it really doesn't matter. Of course, if you consider our preference it will be the hard way, hard on you of course. Now step aside or I will move you." The officer said as a wand appeared in his right hand.

"Petunia, there are freaks here call the police."

"We are the police you idiot," Gawain Robards said, "Wizard police known as Aurors."

Vernon Dursley was hit with a stunner and thrown back about five feet as Gawain Robards entered the room.

"Mrs. Petunia Dursley you and your son are also under arrest by order of Her Majesty and Minister Bones. The charges are child abuse for you, attempted murder for your son and husband. All right men start at the top and work down. If you miss anything, I'll have your head before sending you to Madam Bones. I'll do the cupboard myself. Jessup, please interview these animals."

Jessup body bound them then waved his wand over each one looking for compulsion or other charms and found none and no remnants of any. Jessup knew even if Dumbledore were dead and the charms cancelled there would still be traces of them. He read their minds like open books and wasn't pleased with what he found. These three would go away for a very long time.

Gawain Robards struggled to keep the contents of his stomach in place. For the first time in his long distinguished career, Gawain wondered if he could get by with torturing these three before killing them. He took in every detail then placed the memory in a crystal while it was fresh.

When he finished he waited for Jessup to nod then cancelled the body binds on the three.

"Dursley I want you to read this warrant out loud so the other two animals understand what you're up against." Gawain stated and handed Vernon the warrant.

Her Majesty Elizabeth II

Buckingham Palace

Dear Lady Bones,

As we discussed earlier the situation how His Grace Harry James Potter, Duke of Wight, Earl of Hogwarts, Earl of Inverness, Earl of Aberdeen, and the Earl of Perthshire was raised by his Aunt and Uncle must be solved to our satisfaction.

Please Lady Bones consider this and authorization to issue a Royal Warrant for the relatives of Duke of Wight. Be advised, if we find your form of punishment insufficient, we shall take the matter into our own hands. Please report your findings and the solution to us personally.

Her Majesty,

_Elizabeth R_

"Lady Bones is the Minister of Magic and told me Her Majesty wants your heads on a pike. However, Lady Bones assured Her Majesty that Azkaban was a more fitting punishment. You three had the richest person on the planet living with you. I've met His Grace and he's the type that would have shared everything with his family. But you three are animals and no family to him. His betrothed had to be physically stopped from coming here with us. She wanted to hex you three into the twenty-second century she said. At nearly fourteen, she has the power to do that. His Grace is already half again more powerful than Merlin," Gawain stated while sneering at the Dursleys."

"But we didn't know any of this," Vernon sputtered.

"Why would that make a difference, that boy was part of your family. Because of his father, you had the job you used to, and a well paid one at that. Now all you will have is a six by eight cell near beings that will force all happiness from your minds and show you the horror you brought on His Grace. The orders are that those creatures are not to allow you descend into madness, and for us to do everything in our power to make sure you have a long unhappy life. Get this trash out of my sight men before I gut them myself," Gawain stated his hate for the Dursleys very evident in his voice.

The three Dursleys were led to the police vehicles in handcuffs as the entire neighborhood watched and some cheered while others sneered. One shouted, "it's about bloody time you lot took those animals into custody." After an hour of viewing Harry's memories, the Wizengamot sentenced the Dursley adults to 25 years, and Dudley to 15 based on Harry's recommendation. At Buckingham Palace, the Royal Family said they could wait to extract their own justice.

The Times, a popular newspaper printed a small article that said the Royal Family was reviewing Peerages as was normally done each five years. It was reported Her Majesty might have discovered she has a missing second cousin. It seemed Edward Duke of Windsor had a daughter that was named Dorea Black and the daughter married into the Potter family. She was known to us as the Duchess of Wight. What happened to the Potter family and the Duchy is unclear.

Dan showed the article to Emma who in turn sent it to Hermione. Hermione read it to Harry who was not a happy camper.

**Hogwarts **

Things had settled down to the point Harry finally was able to have personal meetings with each of the staff. Minerva decided she wanted to teach and remain as Deputy Headmistress. Flitwick decided Harry and Pomona were right and began meeting with his house three times a week. Aurora Sinistra decided she would stay on has the head of Slytherin. Pomona Sprout would keep her Head of House duties and give up teaching.

The Professors agreed that visits to Hogsmeade should be open to all and be twice a month if grades were maintained. Tonks was giving defense lessons to the fifth and seventh year students. This was done in a new classroom and the class was now titled Defense. Muggle studies would be a requirement for the first two years and for those sixth and seventh who hadn't sat the new class. A two-year course on wizard laws and traditions would be developed. Runes would be introduced as part of Charms and Transfiguration in the first year. The actual class would be open to second year students and above. Arithmancy was made mandatory for the first five years. Potions and Herbology were combined and to be taught by both professors to show how plants reacted with other items in potions. NEWT level subjects would require an Exceeds Expectation on the OWL exam in order to continue a class.

Slytherin house would move out of the dungeon to new quarters. The moving staircases would be locked in place. First year students would receive a map that was charmed to show their current location and the quickest way to their next class. A large common room was opened up so that the houses could intermingle. Weekly dance lessons would be provided on a volunteer basis. Physical education and health studies were offered but not mandatory. All students were required to have a current physical, and immunization against Wizard Flu and Dragon Pox. The idea of Hogwarts becoming a boarding school that allowed the option of living at home and flooing to school was being discussed.

Harry asked, "Other than tradition, why do we require students from Scotland and Ireland to have to travel to London only to take the Express back here? Isn't it rather expensive on muggles parents with first generation witches, and those with large families that can't apparate or use the floo? I am not against traditions that make sense in today's world. But I think tradition for tradition's sake that is a burden that just isn't right. What was a good idea ten years ago may not be a good idea today."

"_**Lord Gryffindor"**_

"Yes Lady Hogwarts."

"_**In the past Godric created portals to the houses when the first visit was made. These were secured so they could be used only at certain times by the student and their immediate family. The family stepped into the portal and stepped out here less than a second later. The families met in the guest wing that has been hidden for 350 years but is available to be used. Families were invited to the opening feast in that wing because the common room or Great Hall is much larger than the one in this wing. Families were encouraged to mix in with the Professors to get to know each other. Seating was by the student's lowest year and not by house. Any Professor can ask me to create a portal once they're inside a home. When the youngest of a family graduates, the portal disappears. Students were told to arrive by 09:00 so they could meet others and their families given a tour of the castle and grounds. For some reason portals fell out of favor and are no longer used."**_

"In the case of the Weasleys could Ronald come through with the rest of the family?"

"_**No My Lord he has been expelled and cannot enter the grounds or castle unless you give him permission. The Hogwarts wards extend to the portals."**_

"Thank you my Lady. We may not be able to do this by 1 September but should be able to by the beginning of the January term. That brings up another question, why do we start on 1 September? Why not have the students arrive the last Saturday of August and give them a chance to learn their way around and meet their classmates?" Harry was in full owner mode as was Hermione.

The Professors knew that saying it's always been that way was not a good answer so they said they didn't know. Harry decided that since there needed to be a birthday cutoff for entering school 31 August was as good as any. It was not that much different from muggle schools. Professor Kettleburn then announced his retirement saying he would like to keep his remaining limbs. Harry thought it was too bad Hagrid wasn't qualified and had a thing for dangerous creatures. He thought of Charlie Weasley and decided to voice that to Pomona.

"Headmistress I would like you to consider Charlie Weasley as a possible COMC professor if he is qualified. We will need at least two more and I don't know if he will be interested. I do know he was a great seeker and may even be willing to help train the house seekers. The decision is yours of course," Harry suggested but it was clear the decision was Pomona's.

"Harry I know he received and O++ on his COMC NEWT and was planning to seek a Mastery. But the NEWT score would be enough to get him in the door. Charlie is a good man and was a good student, so I'll ask if he's interested. I know he's happy with his dragons but the new salary structure may lure him here." Harry Headmistress replied with a smile.

When informed that letters had been sent to Sirius Black, and Remus Lupin offering interviews as professors Harry asked, "Are you mental inviting two of the Marauders back in their hunting grounds with the Weasleys twins still attending school?"

"Harry what better way to control budding pranksters than to have masters watching over them?" Minerva asked.

Harry thought then replied, "I hadn't thought of it that way but I can see you're thinking outside the box. I just hope it doesn't backfire if one or both accept."

"Harry there is one other issue we just discovered, Dumbledore negotiated with Beauxbatons and Durmstrang to bring back the Tri-Wizard Tournament to be held at Hogwarts." Pomona stated.

"So you're saying that we have yet another year our students may be placed in danger because of that old bastard. That is not going to happen. I will allow the tournament but I maintain the right to determine the tasks. Let's see thinking the way the old reprobate did the first should be a spectator thing like the Roman Gladiators. Ok that would probably be students facing dragons or some such beastie. Ah, yes then we sent them into the lake in the middle of January or February to find something and fight Grindylows and who knows what else." Harry paused and collected his thoughts.

"Perhaps Beauxbatons will bring a part Veela. She would be at a disadvantage in the water how exciting. Of course, the audience would be looking at the surface not seeing what was happening. I mean we did entertain them with the dragons, so they should appreciate sitting for who knows how long in the cold, watching the lake and wondering what was happening. Then for the last task, we'll do something like a twenty-foot high maze and put the trophy in the middle. Once again, the audience shouldn't mind paying to watch hedges grow while the champions are fighting who knows what in the maze." Harry let that sink in for a minute.

"My rules are simple there will be no dangerous animals brought into this Earldom or the other three. The lake will not be used in any shape or form except as an entry and exit point for the Durmstrang ship. There will be no ground tore up or hedges grown not done as part of the Herbology class by our students. Broom races, duels with stunners, Expelliarmus, and shields only will be allowed. An obstacle course where the audience can see progress will also be allowed, the obstacles may be difficult but not deadly. I'll inform the Minister and Her Majesty of my conditions. If those terms are unacceptable, Hogwarts will not participate or host this abomination." Harry stated firmly and continued.

"Oh one other condition, all who enter must be of age and hand their name to me, and I will place it in the goblet. If any other name comes out of the goblet, the tournament will revert to three rounds of exploding snap the night the names are drawn and the other two schools are free to leave our grounds. The other schools, Durmstrang especially, need notified that the wards kill Death Eaters at their entry." Harry said wrapping up his conditions.

"I doubt the other schools will go along with your conditions Harry," McGonagall stated.

"Good Professor McGonagall, I really hope they don't. I care more for our students than Dumbassadore did and I will not allow them placed in danger at school. I suspect Madam Maxime will be delighted, and the Death Eater Karkaroff will probably withdraw Durmstrang, so sad too bad. What we have here is that currently four Quidditch teams compete in four matches. With the tournament, one student participates and everyone else has an opportunity to watch. Of course, Quidditch will have to be cancelled irritating the students who play and those who watch it. That's so much bull dung if it was anyone but Bumbles I doubt the idea would have received more than a mention." Harry replied with a smile.

After the meeting, Harry wrote a letter explaining his and Hogwarts position on the tournament and his conditions. He made six copies of the letter then addressed and signed each one. One went to Her Majesty, Madam Bones, Madam Maxime, the Headmaster of Durmstrang, the Minister of Magic Bulgaria, and the French Minister of Magic.

Harry and Hermione were relaxing reading an old scroll from her vault when the wards pinged.

"_**Lord Gryffindor Minister Bones and a Ludo Bagman request to talk with you."**_

"Let them through my Lady and re-add Amelia Bones to the direct access please." Harry replied.

"_**Yes my Lord"**_

"Thanks Lady Hogwarts."

Harry met them at the entry and led them to his common room and office.

"Potter you cannot be making conditions concerning this upcoming tournament…" Bagman started before being cut off.

"Listen and listen well you bag of wind. First, it's Lord Gryffindor to you, and you're in my Earldom so my rules apply not yours. Second, my betrothed and I own this school and we say what will and will not happen here. If you don't like this, don't let the gate hit you in your fat ass on your way out. Third, the letter lists my conditions and nowhere in it does it indicate I am willing to negotiate any of those conditions. Fourth, Her Majesty agrees and says this is my Earldom and I may run it how I choose. My students will not be put at risk so you may get your jollies off trying to live in glory long past. Fifth, Hogwarts wards will maim or kill any Death Eater that attempts to enter, and kill any inside the wards. Do I make myself clear?" Harry was in full owner mode and Hermione nodded her agreement.

"Minister he can't do this can he?" Bagman almost begged for a yes.

"Ludo, as I said in my office he not only can do it he has done it already," Amelia replied and rolled her eyes at the man.

"But Dumbledore agree to hold the tournament here," Bagman huffed in disappointment.

"Dumbassadork is not the Headmaster here, he's dead, and has been replaced by a competent Headmistress who cares for her students, and their safety. I agreed to work with Minister Bones and notify her of potential dangers to the students. I have done that and provided a solution that I deem fair, and Her Majesty agrees so I see no problem. Well that's not true, you have a problem in that you aren't getting what you want which seems to be to put my students in danger. That isn't going to happen. I can imagine Her Majesty's response to the idea dangerous beasts would be brought into her kingdom. It was dragons wasn't it?"

Bagman's face showed Harry was right and he had to admit it would have been the first task.

"Lady Hogwarts throw this idiot from my Earldom in any manner you so choose."

"_**Thank you my Lord it's a pleasure to serve you and Lady Hermione."**_

Ludo Bagman disappeared. Amy shook her head then laughed. Then she asked, "Do you have any idea where he went?"

"Yes, he is about a quarter of a mile into the channel off Dover. I'm not sure I hope he can swim or hope he drowns. Amelia if you're alone you can come through the wards again without asking for entry. Lady Hogwarts please add Croaker, Alastor Moody, and Kinglsey Shacklebolt to the entry list," Harry said with a smile.

"_**It is done my Lord."**_

"Thank you."

"I'll tell them and thanks Harry," Amelia said with a smile.

"No problem Minister I've been busy and forgot to do it earlier. Is it me or is Bagman an idiot?" Harry asked with a grin.

"He's an idiot, and you pegged him to a 'T'. He didn't like that much. I still think he supports Voldemort. He was found innocent but I believe that's because of his popularity as a Quidditch star." Amelia stated but indicated she thought Bagman was up to something.

"If my conditions are met he's in for a surprise because he cannot come back on any of my lands. I firmly believe Bumbles set this thing up to attract Moldyshorts. At least we have time to plan for that eventuality Minister." Harry said and relaxed.

"I'd tell you to stay out of trouble but that would be a waste of breath Harry. After seeing your memories and those from Robards it's a wonder you're not the next dark lord. I'm beginning to wonder if that was what Dumbledore wanted to happen." Amelia said with a faraway look that was becoming very familiar to those who knew her.

"Personally I wouldn't put anything passed the bastard. He was only concerned about himself and his grand plan for the world. I guess the saying that absolute power corrupts absolutely is true in his case." Harry said shaking his head.

"Harry I'll let the French and Bulgarians know that you won't back off on your conditions. I'll also tell them I agree with you that students safety comes first not entertainment for the masses." Amy said with vigor.

"Amelia, I appreciate that. I might back off on Karkaroff but I doubt it, Death Eaters have no business in this or any other school. I must assume with him as its head, Durmstrang is training future Death Eaters. But then again we had dark lord Bumbledork as Headmaster. You might put a bug in the Bulgarian Minister's ear that pureblood bigotry is not welcome here and is not tolerated by students or guests." Harry suggested and smiled.

"I'll mention that to both them and the French," Amelia Bones said as she left Hogwarts.

Harry and Hermione went back to reading the scroll, kissing, reading the scroll, and kissing some more. Harry found every reason he could to kiss Hermione. She smiled internally, she felt safe and loved with Harry by her side. She expected scathing letters from the Bulgarian Minister and Karkaroff and knew that would set Harry off and neither would like his reply.

"_**Lord Gryffindor there is a strange elf at the gate with a letter from the Bulgarian Minister."**_

"Thank you my Lady I'll send Dobby. The elf is declined entry."

"_**Yes my Lord."**_

Dobby fetched the letter and Harry read it and handed it to Hermione.

_Dear Earl Gryffindor,_

_Thank you for your informative letter. I find myself in agreement with your conditions. Student safety must always be the first priority for a school. It is good to see someone in your country cares for the safety of all students not just their own._

_Again, your conditions are acceptable to this Ministry._

_Aleksandar Botev, Count of Silven_

_Minister for Magic, Bulgaria_

Harry replied:

_My Dear Count Botev,_

_Thank you for your letter. Rest assured that Hogwarts will make every effort to ensure the safety of all students, staff, and guests inside our wards. Several wards ensure Death Eaters meet a most horrible but justifiable fate. It is my belief a tiger does not change its stripes nor does a Death Eater change his or her ways. There will be no dangerous beasts allowed in any of my Earldoms. I was informed that the first challenge would have pit a student against a nesting mother dragon. I actually had to laugh at the thought that if the officials tried to bring a dragon here we would all have seen smoked dragon. I do doubt that it would make a tasty meal. I have also put our lake off limits to the tournament because not only are there dangerous creatures it is never warm enough to swim in for more than five minutes even with warming charms._

_Personally, if I had my way this whole thing would be cancelled, there are safer ways for schools to interact than the Tri-Wizard tournament. I may be overacting a bit because one of my paternal grand uncles was killed in this abomination._

_Respectfully,_

_Harry James Potter, Earl of Hogsmeade_

_Three-Fourths Owner of Hogwarts_

Hermione read and approved what he wrote. The next day Harry received a similar letter from the French Minister of Magic, André Delacour, and Madam Maxime the Headmistress of Beauxbatons. The wording was slightly different but the intent was the same, safety came first. The letter from Igor Karkaroff was quite different from the others.

_Lord Gryffindor,_

_As Headmaster of the great school of Durmstrang, I demand to be allowed entry into the pig sty of Hogwarts as promised by Headmaster Dumbledore. I consider your letter to be an affront to my honor. I will challenge you to a duel of honor when I arrive. As for your tasks, we will stick to those originally planned there will be no deviation at this date, or any other on this I insist._

_Igor Karkaroff_

_Headmaster, Durmstrang Institute_

_Mr. Igor Karkaroff,_

_Your demands are noted and rejected. As the Americans say, come on down shithead. Be warned, trying to cross Hogwarts wards with the dark mark will cause you pain that would make Moldyshorts' Crucio feel like a tickle. After about ten minutes of screaming, you will literally explode into small pieces a sparrow could swallow. Come in your ship into the Black lake and die the same way. Death Eaters are not allowed within my four, surely you can count that high, Earldoms. Feel free to enter at your own peril._

_As to a duel, name a neutral site and I will accommodate you, I've already taken down Malfoy, Snape, and Dumbledore. I'm collecting Death Eater wands like some collect chocolate frog cards. Your wand I'll display in a shit house for all to see how I think of you._

_Once at Death Eater always a Death Eater and Death Eaters are at the top of my hunting list. What I say goes for any of your marked students. You may want to warn them that a bigoted pureblood attitude will get them thrown into the lake the first time, and into the English Channel the second time. There will be no third time as they will be out of my Earldoms never to return._

_Hope to see you try to get into Hogwarts soon, you fucking low life bastard Death Eater son of a bitch._

_Lord Gryffindor, Earl of Hogsmeade_

_Three fourths Owner of Hogwarts_

_P.S. No one makes demands of me, in my Earldoms. I am the king of the hill here. To me you are lower than dog shit. Make no mistake Death Eater, I will come for you, you may have escaped Azkaban but it's fixed and I can travel. So come on down and make my day, I love seeing Death Eaters fry._

Harry warned Hermione she wouldn't like the language in the letter but he was wrong. As she read, her right eyebrow raised. When she reached the end she smiled and said, "You put that bastard in his place."

"Hermione love, I do believe I'm rubbing off on you and not in a good way. Your language is getting as bad as mine love," Harry said with a smile.

"Hush you, you said bastard in your letter so why shouldn't I say it." She huffed.

"Ah, it's that lady thing again love."

"But were not in public and it's just us here."

"But the more you use those words the more apt you are to slip in public," Harry was now trying to use logic.

"Hush, Harry."

"Yes dear."

"Mum said we sound like an old married couple and even seem to know what the other is thinking." Hermione said with a smile from ear to ear.

"Perhaps we should take care of that in a couple of years. You do know a couple means two don't you?" Harry replied with his own smile.

"How about we get married on my 16th birthday?" she asked timidly.

"If you wish Lady Granger-Hufflepuff it sounds alright with me. In fact I was thinking on my birthday since its sooner but I can wait seven more weeks maybe." Harry replied shocking her.

"I'll tell Mum then all right," Hermione said while doing an Irish jig in her mind.

"Yes but I'm a bit worried about Liz getting into the act Hermione." Harry voiced his biggest worry.

"Maybe we can convince her we like small and private if she gets involved. Besides we have a bit over 27 months but who is counting." Hermione replied trying to put her own fear aside.

"I am," Harry, replied which got him lots of kisses and he loved every one.

"Boss, when you come up for air, there's some one here that wants to meet you. I believe he said his name was mooey or something like that," Tonks said with a grin.

Hermione got off Harry's lap and Harry stood and asked, "Is it Mooney?"

"Well the last time I heard you say it, it was more like mooey but it is Mooney."

**Meeting Remus John Lupin**

Harry hugged Remus then stepped back and said, "Mooney you look like shit, hasn't Gringotts contacted you yet?"

"No but I've been on the move a lot and just got a letter from Professor Sprout why?" Remus said indicating he wasn't affronted by Harry's words.

"Dad and Mum left you and Sirius each a half-million. Hermione this is my pseudo Uncle Remus John Lupin known as Mooney the brains behind the Marauders. Well until Mum joined, he was the brains. Remus this is my betrothed Lady Hermione Jean Granger-Hufflepuff the smartest witch of our age and perhaps any other as well." Harry said with pride showing in his voice.

Remus kissed her hand and said, "It's a pleasure Ma'am."

"Remus its Hermione, I see you've already met Dora, our Chief of Security," Hermione said shocking Remus.

"Wait a minute you two. I flooed Pomona and told her about my furry problem and she said the owners wouldn't care as they intended to allow werewolves attend school and provide Wolfsbane. She never said who the owners are, and I've been out of contact the last couple of weeks. You two own Hogwarts?" Remus asked as he latterly flopped into a chair.

"It's Lord Potter-Gryffindor-Ravenclaw-Slytherin at your service my good sir. And yes my beautiful, sweet, and extremely kind, and intelligent fiancé and I own this nuthouse." Harry said with a bow and sweep of his right arm.

"Hermione he's trying for a good snogging again," Dora said with a giggle at the end.

"I know Dora but he'll have to wait, business first you know. Huummm… Harry love, get one of Sirius' new robes for Remus and I'll resize it for him. He needs to make a good first impression on Headmistress Sprout," Hermione told her betrothed.

"Wait, where's Dumbledore?" Remus asked now really shocked to the core.

"He ran afoul of Harry James Potter and managed to get himself sent through the veil not long before Lucky Lucy Malfoy, and Snivilus Sally Snape. We'll show you the memories later we need you cleaned up. Lady Hogwarts we need a suite for soon to be Professor Lupin," Hermione replied like this was normal for them.

"_**As you wish my Lady Hufflepuff, it is next to Lord Black's suite."**_

"Thank you Lady Hogwarts."

"Remus, shower, shave, and whatever men do, Dobby will bring you the robes and he can size them easier than I can." Hermione said to Remus who was trying to get past the shock.

"Tonks is it always like this," Remus sputtered while trying to clear his head.

"No this is quiet and relaxed compared to the norm," Tonks replied with a smile.

"Mooney?"

"Padfoot?"

The two men hugged, stepped back, and hugged again. Hermione told Sirius what she had Harry do and he quickly approved. Remus cleaned up pretty well and went to see Pomona Sprout.

"Well mutt?"

"Well what?"

"Well you're going to get hexed with the hair penis in about one-half second if you don't tell us what you're teaching." Hermione stated and slid her wand into her hand.

"Oh that. Defense for years 3, 4, and 5 assuming she can find two more teachers for years 1 and 2 and 6 and 7. She's thinking whoever teaches the other two classes may assist in Charms or Transfiguration to get their hours up a bit. That will change once the student body numbers increase. She's still in a learning curve and asking for suggestions," Sirius replied while keeping an eye on Hermione's wand.

"Yes I bet. The staff isn't used to being asked what they truly think or for suggestions. I'm thinking we should keep class size to around ten or twelve for most classes. What do you think Hermione?" Harry asked his future wife and co-owner.

"I think that's a good idea but until we get the numbers up we may want to have the Defense and others have at least two Professors in each class especially the first 5 years. NEWT classes tend to be smaller and less dangerous because the students have more control of their magic and need less individual help." Hermione replied and smiled at Harry.

"As usual my lovely fiancé comes through with another great idea. Can anyone here give me a reason we teach Astronomy or Astrology and how it's used after we leave school?" Harry asked in his serious mode.

"Well other than the Astronomy tower being a good make out place I never found a use for it. Of course, the Centaurs would disagree with that. I always wondered why it was taught so late when it gets dark so early this far north most of the school year." Sirius replied.

Remus came back and they all looked at him waiting.

"Defense years 1 and 2, she suggested that Sirius and I teach the first 5 years together to provide a smaller student teacher ratio while the younger ones learn to control their magic. She wants to keep classes at 12 or less for those years at least. She said big changes are coming, this Lord Gryffindor is insisting on making this the best school and she intends to see that happen. She also said that she wants ideas from the staff. Damn she's not the meek quiet Professor Sprout I knew." Remus said indicating he was impressed with his new boss.

"Remus rather than us telling you what's been happening, I'll give you a crystal and let you see for yourself then we'll answer any questions you have. A lot of what you see needs to stay between us. But you'll know what when you see it. Hermione and Dora's parents will be here for dinner. The fireplace is both a secure floo and a secure portal to the Granger and Tonks homes. They'll give you the passwords once they get here. The passwords are under a Fidelius charm. We can eat here or in the Great Hall your choice, but Hermione and I should make an appearance. We usually eat breakfast and lunch at the founders table, then most dinners is in here." Harry stated with a smile.

"Then if it's alright with everyone we'll eat in the Great Hall," Sirius said.

They left the suite and ended up behind Fred and George.

"Oi, devil twins, there's someone I want you two to meet."

"Of course milord Gryffindor," They said as one.

"Alright super gits, best behavior as you are in the presence of two of Hogwarts best. May I present Messer's Mooney and Padfoot, also known as Remus Lupin and Sirius Black?"

"Harrykins you wouldn't put us on about something as serious as that now would you?"

"No George, he's Sirius I'm Harry," Harry said with a snigger.

With hands above their heads, they bowed and said, "Oh great masters of pranks and mayhem we are not worthy to be in your presence."

"Mooney, I think I detect budding pranksters that may need some guidance. What say you, oh thinker of the Marauders," Sirius said with a smile.

"I think you may be right, however based upon the briefing we received perhaps they should be led to the path of knowledge first to see that they are truly worthy. Remember Padfoot we kept our grades in the top ten in all classes. With great knowledge comes power and great pranks," Remus replied with dancing eyes watching the twins. In the Great Hall Pomona, Minerva, and Filius felt like ice water had just been poured down their spines.

"Prongslet, now you see why Mooney was the brains behind the marauders until Tiger Lily joined us with her infinite wisdom," Padfoot said with a grin.

"Fred, George you may want to brief these two old and ancient men on what we three talked about. They may not be up to the high jinks they once were but their brains still work. Well at least one does I'm not sure Padfoot has anything but women on his brain as small as it is," Harry said and Hermione giggled as Dora joined her.

"Hey Pup, eleven years in Azkaban remember?" Padfoot said.

"Yes, I'm too young to fully understand, but I don't like being away from Hermione for very long. I'm not sure your previous ways will get you what you want. The women today seem to want treated as equals and with respect, not as docile creatures to be brought out and displayed like a trophy," Harry said with an evil grin.

"Damn Mutt, he sounds like James but thinks like Lil's," Remus said looking at Harry.

"Yes wolfie I said the same thing," Sirius said with a smile.

"Wolfie, I like that. Mutt and Wolfie what do you think Hermione, Dora?" Harry asked the two ladies.

"I think it fits Harry," Hermione answered.

"It really does, but I still like Chief rather than Boss for Harry, what do you think Hermione?" Dora agreed.

"Well in the old days he would definitely be the clan chief, and he doesn't really like being called by his title so I think Chief is more appropriate. Boss sounds like someone that's hard to approach and doesn't fit my Harry at all. So I like Chief, Dora," Hermione replied while looking at Harry with and evil grin.

"Then Chief it is and he can learn to live with it, I'm sure kisses will get him used to it faster." Tonks said and kissed Harry's cheek while Hermione kissed the other.

Harry's face turned red while Sirius and Remus laughed. They entered the Great Hall and went to the founders table. After lunch, the Headmistress introduced Sirius and Remus telling the students what they would be teaching. To everyone's surprise, Sirius stood and said he and Remus would meet with years one through four to see where they stood in defense. They were also told to prepare themselves for homework over the summer.

After lunch Harry, Hermione and Pomona Sprout met in the Gryffindor suite.

Hermione started by saying, "Headmistress what would you think of showing muggle movies in the new common room next term? These would be free and open to all students. We would also like to add a section of muggle books to the library. These would include both non-fiction and novels from the United Kingdom and the United States. The movies while fiction will give students an idea what the muggle world is really like as far as vehicles and some of their customs go. We can also show television shows, many of which are educational and some are funny."

Harry picked up and continued, "The first generation students and half bloods raised in the muggle world can explain what is true and what is fiction. Hermione and I believe this will help them integrate with pure bloods on a more personal basis."

"I've seen several muggle movies but hadn't thought of the possibility of showing them here. I think it's a great idea Harry but how are we going to do that doesn't it take special equipment?" Pomona asked a valid question.

Hermione replied with a smile. "Headmistress they have what is called a DVD and player that stores a movie that can be shown at home on a television or projection device. These disks, as they're called, store the movies as pulses of light so they should work here once we get electricity. These DVDs can be purchased for less than ₲2 each and they are producing more every day. A good projection unit and sound system is about ₲750 including the DVD player."

"Could these devices be used in class rather than the current blackboards?" Pomona asked now getting quite interested in the potential.

"Yes. Ragnok has a way to convert DVDs to crystals and vice versa. You know if Professor Sinistra used her memories of what she wanted to teach and converted them to DVDs Astronomy could be held during the day. With the right projector, she could zoom in or out to show what she wanted to get across to the students. I still question the usefulness of Astronomy as a required course through OWLs. I have no problem with it as an elective. But spending five years studying something I don't have a use for after school is a bit much in my opinion." Harry answered more honestly than some Professors would have liked.

"What about Divination?" Pomona asked gently, knowing Minerva's opinion on the subject, which mirrored hers.

"From what we know a seer either has the ability or doesn't. I think it's used as a free period or an easy grade. It seems to me, it would be easy to make a bunch of things up that can't be proven and turn those in. Is there and OWL or NEWT exam for that subject. If so how would anyone test it? I've heard the Professor predicts the death of one student each year and none of her prediction have been accurate. I've also heard she likes her sherry and burns incense in class that is so heavy even the most dedicated have fallen asleep." Harry paused to let that sink in a bit.

"Those two things need to stop. I know she's the one that made the prophecy about Harry and Moldyshorts that Dumbassadork believed. It seems he hired her to keep her safe or under his thumb. I would think a check to see if a student has the seer ability then private tutoring would be more effective than a formal class open to all." Hermione continued their answer.

After Pomona agreed, the meeting broke up leaving as many questions as answers. Harry and Hermione went back to reading, kissing, and repeating those two actions until the others returned.

"Chief I have news." Dora said.

**End Chapter 10**

21


	11. Chapter 11

**A Revelation**

**Disclaimer: See Chapter 1 for Disclaimer and other pertinent information**

**Chapter 11**

**Hogwarts**

"What's the big news Dora?"

"I found us some highly trained wizards that would be a good security force for Hogwarts. There are 25 of them all US Maries about to retire or get out after their tour. They all have ties here and some have lost family to Moldyshorts. The highest rank is a Sergeant Major, tough as granite and a powerhouse. His take no prisoners attitude, seems to have stopped him from making the Command Sergeant Major position. His Major told me he thinks it's because the Sergeant Major likes the action and calls those who don't see action pussies." Dora took a deep breath and continued.

"I overheard a Gunny bitching about REMFs and asked a young Sergeant what that was. He said it's just Gunny calling non-combatants, and support troops, Rear Echelon Mother Fuckers. They sleep in beds, eat the best food, and get entertained while we get cursed at, shot at, and are in deep shit most of the time. Then they expect us to become all spit and polish as soon as we return from a mission."

"The Gunnery Sergeant threatened to whip another Sergeant Major's ass, if he put just one of his men or report or held up a promotion. Then he mumbled that the Sergeant Major best not take a mission or he just may get fragged. Fragged means your own people take you out if they get the opportunity to get by with it. The old man probably saved that Sgt. Major's life by sending him home after telling he would be fired when they got home. Our Sergeant Major has had enough and is going to retire. Most of his troops will follow his lead. He made his current rank with less than 16 years in the service, almost unheard of in the modern Marines." Tonks said her excitement showing through.

"I suppose you have a meeting set up for me to meet with them." Harry asked knowing the answer.

"Right in one chief."

Harry rolled his eyes and took Hermione's hand then followed Dora to a classroom that held the 25 Marines. The Gunny called the room to attention as Harry entered.

"Lord Gryffindor, I'm Sergeant Major, Gunny Powers, I go by Gunny. It's easy to remember and no one in their right mind names a child after a military rank." Gunny said and shook his head.

"It's nice to meet you Gunny. I go by Harry. Dora says you may be interested in a job. I heard what you lot did from Mad Eye, Robards, and Minister Bones, so there is no doubt you and your men have the skills we need. To be honest, which is the only way I know how to be. There are two things that worry me, first is if you can live with someone my age in command, the other is if you can put up with mostly monitoring students and keeping them safe. Moldyshorts is trying to return, and I will be his prime target, and the school will be high on his list. My number-one priority is the safety of the students, then the staff and last the facility. This castle is sedient and speaks to my fiancé and me. Hogwarts can also help defend herself. However, given the time and the power her wards can be breached leaving us and her vulnerable." Harry told the men not pulling punches or smoothing anything over.

"**You speak true my Lord Gryffindor**."

"I guess our major question would be if we will be able to keep up with our muggle training. We would require muggle military weapons and a range, plus other places to practice. Of course, pay will be a concern since we need to make a living a few us have wives and children. As for working for someone younger than us, it happens all the time in the military. I will admit you will be the youngest I've ever worked for. But I saw some of the things you have done and I don't see a problem. You have a good head on your shoulders," Gunny replied with a smile.

"Dora, Hermione and I think you did great finding these guys. It's your show and your force but you have our backing. Gunny and you other Marines this is my fiancé Lady Hermione Granger-Hufflepuff-Galahad. She's young but smart and powerful, I believe her favorite hex is one my mother developed called hair penis. And it does what the name indicates and can be set to last a day or years. Just so you know there are no Death Eaters in this school and those who try to enter have a less than pleasant experience before they die. There are still some here, who will join Moldyshorts when he returns. I guess the only questions left are can you lot start by 1 August and what do you need in the way of weapons and a training facility." Harry paused and four elves appeared with butterbeers and snacks.

"You can tell Dora that. Rest assured your pay will be higher than it is now, and we provide quarters and food. If you accept, we'll meet at my place outside of Orlando Florida on Lake Wilson's east side. We plan on being there from early morning 19 July to shortly before noon on the 25th. You and your families will be provided transportation here via a portal from my cottage. Your quarters will be set up and waiting. There is no need for you to buy anything but personal items, furniture and such will be provided unless you have your own and want to use it. I hope to be welcoming you to the Security staff soon. Dora I need just a moment of your time then you have the floor and can do what you need to get done."

Harry put up a silencing charm, "Dora offer them a 50 percent increase above what they're making now then give Gunny a 100 percent increase. You did well I like these people. We may have to see Her Majesty to get permission for muggle weapons but since they'll be going against Moldyshorts I don't think that will be a problem."

Harry and Hermione met each of the men individually then Harry waved his hand and comfortable couches appeared, as did more soft drinks and sandwiches. He and Hermione left for the suite.

A corporal named Rogers said, "Holy shit wandless magic and he did it like it was nothing."

"One of his grandfathers was the last warrior mage and we believe Harry is the current one. He is the nicest guy you could ever hope to meet but on his worst day I wouldn't want to fight him, I would rather take on Moldyshorts. That young man killed a 72-foot basilisk with a sword, in the Chamber of Secrets below where we are sitting. He was bitten and survived by a Phoenix crying on the wound. He says that caused something to click in his head. His power rating is already above Merlin's and he won't be 13 until 31 July but acts as if he is in his 40s," Tonks stopped to sip her butterbeer and let that sink in.

"Gunny, if you join us you will not be the only one who thinks take no prisoners is the right idea unless you need information. He already has ten or more captured wands in his collection from people who attacked him. The school watched him take down six students in their seventh year with eight curses the last one was Accio wands. These bullies challenged him to a duel to the death. I'll admit he allowed me to be his second then he told me to stay out of his way and cover his back. It took the school healer, one of the best in the United Kingdom, two days to sort the six out. Two are missing arms, and the other four will walk with a limp the rest of their lives. I'm the youngest fully qualified Auror in over 300 years and all I could do was watch," Tonks said enjoying the shock she saw on several faces, but no one doubted her words.

"Team, I think we may have found us a new home, if we can settle on wages." Gunny told his men.,

"Sergeant Major what do you lot make per month including everything, combat pay the whole works?" Tonks asked with a smile.

Gunny had each one list what they made them total it. Tonks took their paper to the suite and showed it to Harry.

"Damn Dora how can their government justify wages this low. Offer them a double but go to two and a half times if you need to."

Tonks went back to the classroom and passed their papers back then said, "Multiply that figure by 2 and that the chief's offer. Again, your room and board is paid for you and your family so our cost is more than what you see. Oh, before I forget we treat elves here with respect and not as slaves. Also Pureblood bigotry bullshit is not tolerated here any longer," Tonks stated.

"Well Sergeant Major, I may be dumb but I'm not stupid. I'm in," Corporal Rogers said. The rest soon joined him.

"Dora you realize you could have had us for less than this?" Gunny said.

Dora smile and said, "Well you work for a fair man now who appreciates your skills. His original offer was a 1.5 times what you're making now. But we estimated your pay higher than what it is. It was easier on all of us if we were up front with him. If I didn't show him those figures come the first budget review you would have heard 'Tonks what the fuck were you thinking to pay your people this little' all over this castle. I didn't think any of us needed that. A warning to all, if you see him pacing waving his hand in the air get ready for the explosion because Mount Harry is about to erupt and the shit is about to hit the fan. If Hermione gets quiet and sets her jaw, someone is in deep shit," Tonks replied and sipped her butterbeer.

"If you mess with her Harry, you get her to deal with and you would rather have him. The opposite is true as well. Messing with Harry is safer than messing with her. Harry may shrug you off if you mess with him, but mess with her and you may die rather horribly and slowly. I swear those two communicate without words. His first Halloween he saved her from a mountain troll and they've been close ever sense," She added taking another sip of her butterbeer.

"Earlier this year a basilisk petrified her, after killing it while she was still petrified he told her no one and nothing messes with his Hermione. That was heard by our school healer. She immediately increased her bet and moved the date they would get together to that day and won almost ₲400. Shortly after she woke up he asked her to be his girl. The truth is that as the boy who lived he could have 80 percent of the witches in this school in his bed with no questions asked. But he hates his fame and being a fan of the BWL is one way to get off the potential friend list. I'm telling you this to give you an idea of the type person he is," Tonks said and relaxed with a sigh.

They talked some more and the US Marines headed back to their base and informed their commander they were getting out as planned. The Major was hoping he could save some of the 25 he was losing.

"Sergeant Major if you don't mind my asking what was your offer?" The Major asked.

"Sir, we get full room and board for our entire family plus two times our total pay including combat pay, rations, clothing, housing, the whole nine yards." Gunny said with a smile.

The Major whistled then said, "There is no way anyone I know of could come close to matching that. I heard a lot about that young buck and hear he is not someone to cross. I saw the memory of him killing a fucking 70 foot plus basilisk with a fucking sword of all things. Then he took down two of Voldemort's inner circle within an hour of the basilisk and disarmed Dumbledore."

"Yes Major, Harry calls Voldemort, Moldyshorts and shows him no respect what-so-ever. Did you hear about the six older students he took on?" Gunny asked with a smile.

The Gunny and Major talked awhile, then Gunny clicked his heels together, snapped a salute, did an about face and marched from the room. Gunny liked the Major but was tired of the political games played in the Marines. He did his 22 and it was time to move on. Both his wife and he had English families here and it was time to come home and meet the rest of his extended family. His wife was six years younger and now they could afford one or two children. Since she was a witch there was a high probability their children would be magical. Fortunately, unlike the muggles it was a short trip home for him and his team. When they reached the base, they submitted their paperwork to get out and go on leave until their separation date.

Gunny knew two almost honest gunrunners that he trusted, and that could get his team the best at reasonable prices. He contacted them and provided them with a list of what he wanted. The M82A1 .50 caliber sniper rifles with the computerized scopes magically hardened would be the most expensive. But with a ten round magazine and an ever-filling charm, they were nearly priceless. He contacted a friend in the Magical CIA that owed him a life debt and learned charms that let him duplicate ammunition. He also learned to magically and physically harden items so once the rife and scope were ranged they stayed that way until changed manually. He decided on black and dark gray fatigues as a uniform using their current stripes as rank indicators.

"Harry I received a letter from Gunny he has access to the weapons he needs and provided a list. He wants to know how we handle getting them into the United Kingdom." Tonks asked indicating she thought it would be a problem.

"I'll write him a letter. Her Majesty agrees that as an Earldom we have the right to both a magical and muggle security force. This gives me the right to arm them any way I see fit. I guess when I told Jackoff, errr… Karkaroff I mean, I was king of this hill I was right in more ways than I knew." Harry said with a small smile.

"I'll include it with my response. He says the team will meet us in Orlando 19 July. He did ask about uniforms for the Security people suggesting their combat fatigues but in black and dark grey. I think that may be a good idea so the students know who not to fuck with. They'll keep their old ranks and wear black stripes. He said and I quote: 'I will bring you some Lieutenant Colonel oak leaves I'm not working for no fucking captain or low ass major, been there done that won't do it again.' Don't be surprised if he comes up with you a uniform complete with general's stars. I think we need to be prepared to get our chains yanked and be ready to yank back. I get the impression the Mutt and Wolfie are in for a run for their money." Dora said with almost a feral smile that would make a goblin proud.

"Agreed, it's your section Dora. You handle it. And if he does what you think I'll wear it proudly but keep that to yourself." Harry said and looked at Dora in a way that indicated he meant for her to keep it to herself.

"Yes Chief."

Harry caused her to drop a piece of paper. When she bent over, she got a stinging hex to left ass cheek.

"Damn you Potter that wasn't necessary," She swung around quite pissed off.

"But Dora it was fun. You know I don't like called Chief," Harry smirked.

"Well I don't like called Dora but now you have everyone doing it," Dora almost screamed.

"Yes but your Mum said it was alright would you rather be called by your first name?" Harry and showed his sneer.

"Only if you want hexed," Dora stated but kept her wand pointed down.

They ragged each other for several minutes then went back to what they were doing. Hermione was shopping with Emma so it was just Harry and Dora in the suite when Sirius and Remus walked in.

"I swear Remus if I had known the state of that class I would have taught history," Sirius stated shaking his head.

"I can't believe Dumbledore let things get this bad, how is anyone getting OWLs and NEWTs?" Remus asked showing his irritation.

"It's simple Remus, they've dumb downed the tests to the point the ICW doesn't recognize the scores as valid. You might want to think about sponsoring a Defense club and use it to bring them up to par faster. If they volunteer they want to learn, and no club has homework but the need to learn something new before the next meeting so you don't embarrass yourself is motivation to learn." Harry suggested with a smile.

"The pup has a point Wolfie," Padfoot replied to Harry.

"I agree Mutt. And so you know I now agree Dumbledore was trying to destroy our world and build his own. I can't believe the shit or damage that old bastard did. I wonder if we'll ever find out how many people that he obliviated." Remus said and the wolf flashed for a moment.

"I doubt that Mooney. Have you guys heard the latest?" Harry asked to change the subject.

"No what this time pup," Sirius asked wondering what happened this time.

"When the last LeStrange went through the veil, which was Bellatrix, Frank and Alice became coherent and should be home tomorrow. The healers think she used a Black family curse that caused their memories to leave them unable to speak and shut down all but basic motor skills. It seems Alice was trying to pass Neville messages in gum wrappers but couldn't write or express herself any other way. Frank and Alice know everything that was said around them. Fortunately, for Neville he kept them up to date with what he was doing by talking to both of them and telling them, he loved them. They told Nev he kept them sane by sharing his life with them." Harry told the shocked Marauders who were friends with Frank and Alice.

"I hope they can help the boy's confidence," Sirius said.

"I agree, between his core being bound, the old bastard fucking with his memory, and everything else it's no wonder he has little confidence in himself. Did you guys hear that we hired a 25 man team to work for Dora and provide security?" Harry asked.

"Was that the team of US Marines she was talking about?" Remus asked back.

Harry replied with a huge smile. "Yes, some real hard asses in the group, led by Sergeant Major 'Gunny' Powers who will probably make Mad Eye look like a pussy. Their Major sent me his service record. It includes a Purple Heart, you have to get bloodied to get that one, he has two Silver Stars for valor. The Silver Star is two levels under their Medal of Honor, kind of equivalent to Order of Merlin Second Class. He's not a desk or paper pusher type guy and calls those REMFs, which stands for Rear Echelon Mother Fuckers. His attitude is pretty much, take no prisoners unless you need Intel, then get the most knowledgeable and leave the others for the carrion eaters to sort out. I've got ₲5 that says behind his desk he will put up a poster that reads: Yea tho I walk through the Valley of Death, I fear no evil, for I am the meanest mother fucker in the valley. I think that poster or something very similar."

"What will your poster show, two vultures with one saying to the other 'Patience my ass I wanna kill something'?" Sirius asked with a smile

"Thanks Mutt, I'll look for that one when we go to Orlando. I had Dobby pop me over just after Hermione and Emma left. I put in a portal so we can just step through," Harry said with a smile looking forward to vacation.

"Padfoot if I remember right the bungalow as James called it is about a mile or so from Magic Kingdom on a lake." Remus said having been there only once.

"You're right it's on the south side of Bay Lake with muggle repelling wards and looks like swamp, from what I saw it's too big to be a bungalow. Dora says ten of the guys are married or will be by the time they get to Florida. The others have decided to go with three to a room so we'll need 15 rooms, ten for a week and five for two nights. The single guys would rather go to Daytona Beach and look at the bikinis. Gunny told Dora to expect to hear some war stories about that, but to believe only about half of what is said." Sirius replied deciding they needed an updated map of the area.

"With you two, Dora, the Tonks, the Grangers, Hermione, and me that only leaves one bedroom at our place. Two of the team used to work at Disney and said it's too expensive for what you get when you usually only need a room for changing clothes and sleeping. They said to go cheap but clean and gave Gunny a list of out of the way places that cater to wizards. Harry said and spread out two new maps.

The rest of the term sped by as they settled into a routine. Mad Eye was still busy with trials and overseeing the Death Eaters being sent through the veil. The pure bloods were screaming bloody murder that their number was rapidly dwindling. Her Majesty heard one gripe too many and declared all magical being equal and threatened to disband the Wizengamot if they it didn't include elves, Goblins, centaurs, werewolves, and vampires in the assembly. She let those beings know that it was Harry and Hermione's idea for her to make the declaration.

Harry, Hermione, Dan, Emma, Ted, Andy, Dora, Sirius, and Remus headed west for the United States.

**Orlando Florida**

The group of nine arrived at Salem Institute of Magic, toured the facility. Harry's primary concern was how they got electricity to work around magic. Hermione kept Mount Harry from erupting when he found out that the United Kingdom didn't allow electrical devices to be imported. He was told that with proper wiring and shielding electricity was no problem. He fired off two letters to Pomona and Amelia stating he was wiring Hogwarts for electricity and importing electrical devices into his Earldoms, and the United Kingdom needed to pull its head out of its ass.

Harry contacted two magical contractors and asked them to go to Hogwarts and give him a bid for setting up the school with electricity. Then was told the best place to get the projection systems and other electronics he wanted was Singapore. They operated off the same type electricity where the Americans were a bit different. The group took a portal from Salem, to Singapore where Harry had a ten-bedroom bungalow. They did their shopping and shipped nearly ₲30,000 worth of equipment to Hogwarts. They had a great seafood dinner at Long Beach Seafood Centre on the East Coast Parkway. Then it was off to another bungalow in southern San Clemente on the beach. This one only had eight bedrooms.

Tonks used her notebook computer and emailed Gunny telling him where they were. An hour later he and his wife Anne arrived. At dinner Harry offered to have Dobby and Tinker move the Powers belongings into their Hogwarts suite.

Gunny and Anne merged seamlessly into the group. They were roasting hot dogs drinking beer or butterbeer when they found out Dan had been a Captain in the SAS and seen action in the Falklands. Gunny told Dan he had a half dozen 40 caliber automatic pistols and he and Emma could each have one if they wanted. When ask why not 9 millimeters Gunny said, "When I hit the bastard I want him to stay down. A 40 cal., I can charm to be recoilless but a 45 cal. will still kick up and usually to the right. With an extended magazine, I have fifteen rounds with a 45 I have seven. With a 9 millimeter, I have 17 but need two per man. The 40 caliber will take a laser sight the 45 will also but the first round you fire knocks the damn thing off center to who knows where."

"Well Deadeye do you want to try a 40 cal.?" Dan asked Emma with a smile.

"With no kick oh hell yes. And with a laser maybe even you can hit a silhouette in the upper body," Emma replied while almost bouncing.

"Deadeye? Mum what haven't you told me?" Hermione asked in her I want information now tone.

"Kitten, the second time your mother went to the range she put nine out of nine in the center of the bulls eye and the range office called her Deadeye and it stuck. Even dentists had to qualify once a year. I can use a pistol but I prefer a rifle except for not being patient enough I could have been a sniper," Dan told his shocked daughter.

"Dan I know the feeling they're a special breed, but I have two cases of the M82A1s with computerized scopes and the whole nine yards. It will throw a .50 caliber slug over 1800 meters and take out what it hits. A shot to the head of a giant and the giant is dead. Put four teams of six with those and add .50 caliber machine guns to each tower and you have awesome fire power at a long range." Gunny said almost as if he was looking forward to kicking some ass.

"We'll still have to take out Inferi, and the only way I know to do that is fire and a lot of it." Harry interjected.

"Ok so we'll need something like napalm or phosphorus and be able to launch it a fair distance. I'll have to think on that," Gunny stated with a smile.

"Padfoot have you talked to the twins about the grenades?" Harry asked looking at Sirius.

"Yes, you're thinking of us adding something like Gunny is talking about to the mixture." Remus said almost as a question.

"Actually Mooney I was thinking of putting it inside the balls and exploding it over the Inferi. If we can make the small ball duplicate and expand, we can catch a lot of them on fire at once. Kind of like that, cluster bomb we watched the other night on the military channel. If we put two riders to a broom and get up to about 500 feet then launch the balls we should be able to get more range than launching from a tower."

Sirius and Remus explained what they were talking about to Gunny, and Gunny loved the idea.

"Harry"

"Yes love"

"Anne is a potions mistress and has teaching experience. She also has her Masters in Herbology. She told me that five of the other wives were teachers through last May here. Two have Transfiguration Masteries, one has Charms, and another has a Potions/Herbology combined Mastery. The fifth has her Mastery in Defense. These are equivalent to PhD's in the muggle world. The other four are about half way to getting their masteries in Runes or Arithmancy. All they have left is the research and their thesis. Anne says Corporal Rogers is a parselmouth and can teach you to read and write it. Most spells in Parseltongue are more powerful and travel farther. Rogers is kind of like a wizard sniper." Hermione told him shocking Harry to his core.

"Ask them to get their CVs together and we'll send them to Pomona this could help her quite a bit." Harry said without hesitation.

"Karen, one of the ladies working with Runes, says the Apache Shaman's can cure Remus and teach him to cure others. She says they don't take money but do accept precious stones as gifts. She suggests two one-carat diamonds for the cure and teaching. Offer too much or too little and they'll be insulted." Hermione said while glancing at Remus.

"I'll talk to Remus, you find out about the CVs please," Harry said watching Hermione's bottom as she walked away in her skintight jeans. He tripped over his own feet and Gunny said, "Eyes front when you're walking is a good thing lad. Just between us I think you picked a winner."

"I couldn't agree more Gunny. To be honest I'm not sure who picked whom. She's both good to me, and for me and that's a hard combination to find and harder to beat," Harry replied with a large smile.

"Yes I found that with Anne. She keeps my life in the proper perspective and me from going off the deep end. We need to get this thing with Moldyshorts settled so we can get on with life and not have to look over our shoulder for that bastard," Gunny stated firmly but friendly at the same time.

"Our current Intel says he's in Albania trying to get strong enough to get back here. There's a ritual using the Bone of the father, Flesh of the servant, and Blood of the enemy that will restore him to a mortal body. His father's body lies in Little Hangleton near his old mansion. We will be alerted if the cemetery or mansion is entered by a wizard with or without his dark mark. Once we get back to Hogwarts, we'll take the team and find the best places to put snipers and to hide the strike team. We suspect him to go to the mansion first and make his final plans. I know he wants my blood, but might have used Dumbledore instead. The old bastard's death has probably given Moldyshorts more confidence than ever since his greatest competitor is gone," Harry replied.

"Chief it's good to work for a commander that listens to his Intel and doesn't put shit before a committee of people that are un-blooded in battle and can't make a fucking decision if they want black coffee or cream and sugar. I assume you'll be in the middle of it?" Gunny said with a smile.

"Hell yes, I want his wand for my collection. I hope it will be the last, but we both know it won't. Some shithead will hurt one of our team's families somehow, and we'll suit up for battle to show them the error of their way just before they meet their maker on the other side. As our families grow and get larger, the chance of one of them or their extended family being hurt increases, and the cycle starts again. I read somewhere, 'that without darkness there can be no light and without light, there can be no darkness. One ebbs and the other flows then the reverse happens just like ocean tides. To truly find peace, there must be balance.' That seems to make sense to me, and I believe it was Merlin, who first said it, but it could have been Artur Pendragon," Harry replied solemnly.

"Damn you're deep for one so young, but only your body is young isn't it. I have a feeling you have more experience than the rest of us combined," Gunny said gaining more respect for the young man.

"Gunny it's a family thing passed down from before Merlin. Unfortunately that's about all I can say about it except I have gifts from all four of the rings I wear. Hermione has gifts from her two and hers are different and the same all at once."

"Your children are going to be hell on wheels I think Harry."

"Well with uncles like the team, Padfoot, and Mooney, and aunts like Dora and others I expect you're right. They may be terrors but they damn sure won't be spoiled brats, Gunny."

"Brats I'll agree with, but they'll damn sure be spoiled. I can't imagine any child born into this group that would be otherwise at least to a point," Gunny stated and Harry agreed.

The next morning David Stonefeather took Harry and Remus to Northeastern Arizona. Harry left Remus and two diamonds with the Shaman and he and David met the others at the Bay Lake bungalow. Harry added two floors and twenty bedroom suites with full baths.

Hermione took Anne, Lisa, Karen, Carol, Ruth, Sharon, Jessica, Stacy, Mattie, and Cathy through the portal to meet with Pomona and the Headmistress hired the lot of them and sent Harry a kiss back via Hermione. Harry bought four dozen transformers to run American electrical equipment on mostly for the team. He bought a high dollar VHS to DVD recorder so he could get a lot of the nature series from the educational channel converted to DVD. Remus came back smiling and with an ICW certified blood test showing him free of Lycanthropy. He and Sirius got plastered and ended up in Bay Lake. They sort of sobered up when Gunny yelled, "Alligator!"

Remus made a pass at Dora and ended up back in the lake and her yelling, "I don't kiss fucking drunks. Where is that fucking Mutt, I'll shrink his pecker to nothing."

Sirius threw himself in the lake and did a sobering charm on both him and Remus. Everyone heard, "Damn it Remus I told you it was a mistake if you tried that shit. But nooo, the great thinker knows all. Well shithead we wasted all that good boozed for nothing. Now get your ragged ass up there and apologize to my cousin or I'll ask Hermione to hex your bits."

"Paddy you wouldn't," Remus said his voice trembling.

"You damn right I will, now move out shit for brains. The brains of the Marauders my aching ass," Sirius pouted like a spanked puppy.

Dora and the rest of them were laughing so hard she couldn't stay mad at Remus, but she could give him a hard time. The team of Marines looked at each other knowing they had made the right decision, and everyone would fit and all backs would be covered.

At 05:30 Gunny looked out of his bedroom window and watched as Harry swung a sword in each hand. He seemed to be dancing but making moves that had beauty and meaning while building his arms and upper body. Harry suddenly threw both swords up and they disappeared as he dropped and did 50 pushups. Then stood and held his hands up and the swords reappeared.

"Honey what are you doing it isn't even six?" His wife asked from their bed.

"Anne love come here and watch Harry," She padded to the window and watched Harry's graceful dance.

"How long has he been at that?" She asked quietly.

"Well I first saw him a 05:30 or a bit after. You're watching a warrior mage making peace with his ancestors. That young man is a force unto himself and his lady is almost 80 percent as powerful. His Minister of Magic said he's over a 1300 on the Merlin scale, I think she's off, more like 1500 and Hermione is about 1200. I've worked with a lot of different types in the last 20 years but I've never seen anything like him. Now let's make use of that nice bed," He said licking his lips.

"Gunny you sure have good ideas early in the morning," Anne cooed.

As the couple turned away, they missed seeing Harry smile. Harry had felt Gunny's eyes on him and his magic picked the Sergeant Major up in a heartbeat.

At breakfast Harry said, "Morning Tonksie I see you and Wolfie got to bed fairly early."

"Don't start that shit, chief I'm not in the mood," Dora growled.

"Remus not much of a kisser then?" Harry asked with a snigger,

"Harry, are you looking for a fight after your warm up? You're about to get one," Dora stated fiercely.

"Sorry Dora, wrong time of the month I'll play nice," Harry said with an irritating smile.

"Harry shut it now," Dora said pulling her wand, which came flying to Harry.

"Dora be nice, if you can't take it don't dish it out. Don't let your button get pushed or it could cost you or someone else their life in a fight. Ten deep breaths and tell little brother what's bothering big sister and I'll go kick someone's ass and make it all better," Harry said his tone changing to one of comfort.

"I'm alright now and I'll tell you later I promise with pudding on top. But you can kick Sirius' ass for me if you want." She replied.

Harry tossed her the wand and asked, "Why?"

"For getting him and Wolfie drunk," Dora replied.

"Going wolf hunting and bad cousin messed with wolfie and got him piss drunk and drunks smell bad and have bad breath and bad breath is not good for snogging, I got it. I'll go hit Sirius in the ass with a hard stinger," Harry said and disappeared.

"OWww shit, damn it Harry what was that for," Sirius yelled.

Mumbles

"You're shitting me. OWww damn pup stop it," Sirius was begging now.

"Alright I won't do it again, no you can't castrate Mooney, OW damn it Harry," Sirius yelled loud enough to wake up the second and third floors.

Harry appeared next to Dora and asked, "All better now sis?"

"Yes thanks. I imagine Remus will walk softly around you today. Was Sirius asleep?" she asked wanting a yes.

"No he was bending over putting on his boxers the first time, left cheek. The second time was the right cheek. The last time was faked." Harry said with a smile.

Hermione entered the dining room.

"Hermione your fiancé deserves lots of kisses, he was good to his big sister this morning and helped with her bad cousin," Tonks said and winked at Harry.

So Harry got rewarded about seven times. As the others came in, they asked if Harry killed Sirius.

"No Gunny, it was a wandless stinger. With a wand, my stinger is about the size of a pencil lead. With my hand it's about as big around as your thumb at its largest diameter." Harry said with a feral smile.

"Damn that had to hurt," Gunny said and laughed.

"It probably did but not as much as being thrown out of his bedroom window. Now he knows not to hurt my big sister's feelings. She threatened to turn Hermione loose on him so he actually got the better deal," Harry replied as Sirius entered the dining room.

"Yes I need someone to practice my hair penis charm on. It should now change color to match the surrounding hair and be even harder to find," Hermione told them giving Sirius a glare that made him shudder.

"Harry you're her Head of House you need to take her wand," Sirius told his godson,

"Nope, you're my godfather that's your duty you do it if you think it's that important. Just let me know when so I can watch you get your clock cleaned," Harry said with an evil grin.

"You're hanging around the M team too much," Sirius accused Harry.

"M team?" Harry asked with a frown.

"Yes M team, Marines duuh. Shit now I'm doing it," Sirius replied shaking his head.

"You know I kind of like that, Gunny did you get the uniforms?" Harry asked.

"Yes, good charm work by the way the lining is something I didn't recognize though." Gunny replied.

"That would be basilisk hide. It stops all minor curses and lessens all but the Avada Kedavra. I had Dora and Mad Eye hit me with a Crucio and was able to disarm them. I won't say it didn't hurt some but it didn't incapacitate me either," Harry stated.

"In other words Gunny it hurt like a bitch but he was able to fight through it. I was able to do the same but the little shit ducked my Expelliarmus and took me down," Remus said looking like death warmed over.

"Good morning Remus how's your head?" Harry asked with an evil grin.

"Hurts like hell. I called Dobby for a hangover potion and a headache potion and the little bugger disappeared and didn't come back with the potions. What is that all about?" Remus replied and looked for Dobby.

"Let's see, could it be someone got drunk then made an ass of himself, and tried to put the make on my big sister who happens to be my chief of security. Then after getting dunked in the lake instead of apologizing like a man, he proceeds to get pissed again and has to be carted off to bed. Said big sister cries on little brother's shoulder and little brother says he'll take care of it. Little brother tells big bad elves no potions for Wolfie. Big bad elves say 'Yes Master Lord Harry Potter sir' and disappear. Does that sound about right sis?" Harry said between laughs at Remus.

"Close but you didn't tell the part about me threatening to castrate him and hanging his little bits over my fire place," Dora replied with a giggle at the end.

"Dora I'm sorry. I usually am not like that, and hold my liquor better, forgive me please." Remus begged.

"I'll think on it, and let you know if and when I do. Perhaps Ron Rico 151 proof rum isn't your drink. And a bit of advice hurling on a woman's shoes then trying to kiss her doesn't make a good impression," Dora said sweetly.

"I didn't," Remus said and looked at the others with horror on his face.

"You bloody well did then slipped and pulled both of us down in it," Dora answered.

"Don't look at me I told you several times to just go to bed. But no you know best and said 'I've got it handled' you sure didn't handle it well, and I actually thought about letting her castrate you. But Harry saved your ragged ass, and threw us both in the alligator filled lake. But as furious as Dora was we stood a better chance with a 20 foot alligator than a pissed off witch." Sirius said while wondering if he could hold food down.

"Whose idea was the rum Padfoot? If I remember right I suggested a couple of shots of firewiskey." Remus asked while holding his head.

"How was I supposed to know you couldn't handle the rum? You've spent a hell of a lot more time in the muggle world than I have. I didn't get good room service in Azkaban, oh great brains of the Marauders. Lil's is laughing her ass off and James is howling while he rolls on the floor," Sirius replied with no emotion.

"There isn't even any aspirin in this place. Damn my head hurts," Remus complained.

"GOOD!" Several voices said as one.

"Remus we're all very happy you're cured but hopefully the celebration is over. It's just a suggestion, old man, but if you want to ask a lady out, you might want to do it while sober. You start small, ask her out to dinner and take her to a nice place. Then if you're comfortable ask her to go dancing, and limit yourself to no more than two drinks over a four-hour period. Puking on her shoes while slobbering on her, didn't seem to work that well. I may be young but I can see how that would be a turnoff," Harry paused for effect.

"I think Prongs must be ashamed of the last two Marauders. One plays the Azkaban card to keep from dating and the other has to get pissed to ask a beautiful young woman out. Well at least the son of Prongs may have caught his lady in a moment of weakness but he did manage to ask her properly. Today they are going to Magic Kingdom where he will spend the day doing what she wants to do. It will be just the two of us alone and most probably acting our age. Hermione do we really have to get old and act like theses two?" Harry asked sadness showing in his voice.

"Yes on the getting old and hell no on the acting like the decrepit old Marauders. I think we should act more like my Mum and Dad or Ted and Andy," She answered with a smile.

"Good point love, God I love smart women," Harry replied with a grin.

"Harry I hate to rain on your parade but you need an adult with you until you're sixteen." Dora said as if it was fact.

"Confundus charm Dora," Harry replied without hesitation.

"Security cameras can't be confunded Chief. And once inside we'll agree on a time and place to meet just like normal people and you two can be off while I look around at things I want to see," Dora shot back at her boss.

"Sounds like a plan. Maybe while we're gone Mutt and Wolfie can think about where they want their lives to go. They both got a second chance and I don't think they should waste it," Harry said giving the two old Marauders an evil grin.

"Come on ladies we can take one of the cars and get good parking, we have season passes that lets us in the theme parks a 08:00 instead of 10:00 and gets us a tour guide. You others have the same. Go to the VIP ticket window and ask for your guide and have fun, that's what we're here for, it gets serious when we go back to Hogwarts." Harry stated and the others agreed.

Tonks drove them to Magic Kingdom, in the magic enhanced cars that didn't take long. They had a great time and true to his word, he let Hermione dictate what they did. His shock for the day was the three trips through Space Mountain before it got too busy. They met back at the bungalow for dinner at 18:00 and compared notes. Most that went weren't impressed with Epcot. Dan and Emma said Epcot was all right but more for the education aspect than rides.

Hermione described Space Mountain and Emma was hooked so they would be going back to Magic Kingdom the next day. They went to Town Center for the fireworks and were told Magic Kingdom had the best fireworks display and the Polynesian Resort had the best view of them. Their waiter suggested making late dinner reservations for outside dining. They decided later the food at the Polynesian wasn't anything special but the view of the fireworks was spectacular. The rest of the team had joined them and there were two new wives. Rick Rogers was married to a dark haired beauty named Marie, and Jones married a blonde named Vicky, both ladies were writing their thesis in world history.

On 25 July, they stepped through the portal into Gryffindor suite's common room.

**End chapter 11**

21


	12. Chapter 12

**A Revelation**

**Disclaimer: See Chapter 1 for Disclaimer and other pertinent information**

**Chapter 12**

**Hogwarts**

They found the Security Wing hallway was next to the suite. Gunny and Anne had the first suite and the others were just down the hall. They had a large common room/meeting room. A portal led to a valley that held a firing range, weapons testing area, and a building for training classes, that included a large bathroom with showers. Gunny had a free hand to set it up any way he wanted.

Harry was surprised at how much better the castle looked with electric lights, but he was amazed at the Chamber of Secrets. The Chamber had a classroom, dueling room, running track, gym with showers, and a large swimming pool. Instead of two chambers, it was now one large one. Harry thought it was a ₲150,000 plus well spent.

**26 July – First breakfast after Florida **

Harry and Hermione joined Pomona, Minerva, Poppy Pomfrey, and Filius Flitwick at the head table.

"Good morning Professors."

"Good morning Harry, Hermione how was your trip?" Pomona asked.

"Enlightening and successful, it had several highlights the brightest was Remus Lupin was cured and has the ICW certified blood test results to prove it. He also learned how to cure others, Madam Pomfrey I didn't think to ask him if he could teach that to you, so you may want to get with him about it. I know it took him about 48 hours, but that may be based on how long he had the disease. The castle has a whole new look with the lights don't you think?" Harry asked liking the new look.

"Yes and it's a lot easier on the eyes when reading," Pomona said.

"How's the hiring coming along?" Harry asked letting his curiosity show.

"I only need one more for muggle studies. Arabella Figg, and her friend Megan Spencer, will teach that class but I'm still looking for a third," Pomona responded with a smile.

"Headmistress, please tell me you didn't tell her she could bring all of her cats into this school." Harry shuddered.

"No I didn't. Like everyone else, she's limited to one pet or familiar. She found good homes for the others. I owe her ₲5, since she bet that would be the first thing you asked." Pomona stated with a smile.

"Yes well being baby sat at her old place and surrounded by what seemed like a hundred cats wasn't a pleasant experience. Yes, I know there weren't that many. But at age four, counting wasn't the thing I did best. I'm pleased for her, she's a good lady with a heart of gold. Do we have any issues to discuss?" Harry asked hoping for the answer he would receive.

"Not really Aurora Sinistra says the DVDs she's seen are amazing and agrees that the class can be held in the day time. Harry just so you know the people you recommended were hired because they were the best applicants. I think your dream of making this the best school is off on the right foot and has a great chance to succeed." Pomona replied.

"Great. I have something for you, Professor McGonagall, and the Heads of House," Harry passed out a new version of the Map. "Tap it with your wand and say I swear I am up to good deeds."

After they did that, Harry said, "As you can see everyone is in the great hall. Now tap it and say search Gunny."

"That locates Gunny anywhere inside the school wards. You can search for all Ravenclaws or any other House or group of students. If you want to determine which broom closets are in use a simple search broom closets does that. Tapping an area and saying zoom will enlarge that area. Tapping the edge and saying zoom normal returns it to normal." Harry said as he taught them to use a modified Marauders map.

"That's a masterful bit of charm work Harry." Filius stated.

"The idea came from the old Marauders Map that is now retired. Hermione and I took the idea and added the search and zoom features. Lady Hogwarts provided the information on the castle which you see about one third of. She keeps the unused parts in stasis, and has them locked down until they're needed, but we can easily handle 1000 students. You may have noticed she locked down the dungeons. The new potions classrooms on the 7th floor are well lit and ventilated." Harry said with a smile.

"Yes we know, I tried to show Anne and Lisa the potions lab and to my surprise I couldn't get into the dungeons. Fortunately, Lady Hogwarts told me where they were. Imagine my surprise to hear a voice in my head. I almost wet myself and cursed you at the same time," Pomona replied trying not to giggle and succeeding.

"I'm truly sorry about that, but in my defense I was quite busy at the time," Harry said with a grin.

"It looks like the security force is settling in," Pomona remarked while watching the map.

"Yes, they're going to be learning the ends and outs of the castle and how to get from one spot to another rapidly. After Christmas, we should have another eight of their friends. Next summer we should top out at 51 including Gunny. It needs to be made clear to all their mission is to protect students, staff, and Hogwarts in that order. These men normally take no prisoners if they put someone down its very rare that person is able to get back up. Gunny is in a class by himself, and at least four of the others could make Mad Eye look like a wimp. If you look closely at the stripes on their sleeves, it will give you an indication of their skill level. However even that's misleading because some have specialties and others haven't been in the service long enough to gain the next rank." Harry conceded and sipped his water.

"Gunny was in the top one percent of all enlisted Marines. Their motto of "Semper Fidelius or Semper Fi, means Always Faithful. That and 'leave no one behind' are the codes they live by. Corporal Rogers says Gunny can make you feel lower than whale shit on the bottom of the ocean and never raise his voice. He also says that if Gunny says 'the Lord may have your soul but your ass is mine' that pain is a short time away. Master Sergeant Mitchell's favorite is 'your ass is grass and I'm the lawn mower'. Headmistress, these are battle hardened and extremely dangerous wizards. They may not act like it and will be friendly to a point, but when it comes to security they're all business." Harry told Pomona in a kind but still forceful way.

"Harry if Voldemort does come back, well even if he doesn't I'm glad they're here. I thought Albus should have done something long ago. There is no way two prefects can provide security it didn't even make for a good show. I suppose they'll have the right to give detentions and such?" Pomona asked indicating her support for the change.

"No they'll put students on report and let the Head of House deal with it. The doors to the common rooms will be locked down ten minutes after curfew. Anyone out after that gets to spend the night in a cell in the dungeon, a very unpleasant experience that they won't want to repeat." Harry said with an evil smile.

"Headmistress I've spent some time with the wives and they are trained in hand to hand combat as well as muggle weapons and wands. They're nowhere near the level of their husbands but I doubt if the Death Eater Inner Circle including Bellatrix LeStrange could take one of them," Hermione added.

After breakfast, Harry and Hermione took the team and their wives on a tour of the castle and grounds. They saved the Chamber of Secrets for last and gave them the password to use their portals. Gunny suggested an indoor pistol range since all guns had silencing charms so sound wasn't an issue. Harry called Dobby and Gunny told the little elf what was needed. They put it in the northwest corner on the wall that was nearest to Myrtle's bathroom.

They spent Harry's birthday at an amusement park then had a big dinner with the Minister and others invited. Hermione invited the Royal Family and was surprised when they appeared through a portal. The Royal Family was awed by the castle and Lady Hogwarts talking to Harry and Hermione. For the most part, they kept to Harry's request of only cards or small gifts except for the Firebolt from Sirius and Remus. Hermione gave him a gold chain with a medallion that had his coat of arms on it. The team went together and got him a full set of gear, his uniform had one star on it. Then they paid him a high complement and started calling him the old man. Then they had to explain it was a term of endearment not a slam. Anne told them they had other words not for mixed company they called a commander they didn't like or respect. Gunny whispered something to Mad Eye and got a smile and a nod.

Sirius and Remus met with the twins several times and they came to school two weeks early to get caught up for their past lack of study was the official reason. The Goblins located an older brother and younger sister of Myrtle's and split the money equally between them. Ragnok told Harry that they were relieved to find out what actually happened and thanked Harry for what he had done and the Goblins for the effort it took to find them. Ragnok added the two didn't seem all that interested in the money although it would make them more comfortable.

Harry began training with the team. He was a fair shot with a pistol but not great. However, he was deadly with an M4 carbine out to 400 yards. On full auto, it took him three days to learn to squeeze off 3 or 4 rounds and put at least two in the head of a dummy. Hermione took to the pistol and a recoilless shotgun like a moth to a flame. She let Harry know in no uncertain terms she would have his back along with Dora.

**28 August 1993 – Hogwarts**

As the new students and their families arrived, they were greeted by the Headmistress, Harry, and Hermione. When the last family arrived, they were all escorted to the Great Hall where the Headmistress introduced Harry and Hermione as the owners.

Harry started, "Welcome to, or back to, Hogwarts. This year brings many changes hopefully for the better. As I said, last year that this is a school and therefore it's a place of learning. As such, there is no place for bullying or bigotry. If you don't like these policies there is the door, it opens out. Hermione, the Headmistress, and I have gone to a lot of trouble and great expense to try to provide the best for the students and therefore demand your best effort in return. Everyone here today has read and signed the paperwork, well at least signed it. Would the security team please stand. Miss Tonks is my Director of security her second in command Sergeant Major Gunny Powers a retired United States Marine. His team is all former US Marines. When it comes to security what they say goes period," Harry paused a moment.

"As I told the Headmistress, these men are all battle-hardened veterans. Run afoul of one at your own risk, if you live you'll be out of here the heartbeat after you're able to travel never to return. They're here to protect you as students not to coddle you. Simply follow the rules and their directions and you'll do well," Harry took a sip of his water while he let that sink in.

"This school had the lowest pass rate on OWLs and NEWTs in history. That is not acceptable to me and shouldn't be to you as parents or students. What this means is that fifth and sixth year students will have to work even harder than normal. However, you will have help and study guides to insure that you are studying the correct material. There will also be study groups and clubs to help you get caught up. Every class has three teachers, two for years one through five and one for the last two years. Every teacher has at least one Mastery, or is writing their thesis to complete it. Each of the security team also has at least a Mastery in Defense most have two or more." Harry paused again and looked around.

"When you tour the dungeons take a close look at the cells because if you're out after curfew that's where you'll end up sleeping. All common rooms will be locked down at 22:10 on the nights before classes and 23:10 on Friday, and Saturday nights. The first time you break curfew it will be handled by your Head of House. If there is a second time you will be suspended for one month, a third time gets you a one-way ticket out of Hogwarts. The time reveling spell is _Tempus_ if you don't have a watch. Fist year students will learn it after dinner when they meet with their Head of House. Now for the good news I give my fiancé and co-owner of Hogwarts Lady Hermione Granger-Hufflepuff-Galahad the floor." Harry said and sat down.

"Thank you Harry. Lady Hogwarts did Lord Gryffindor speak true?"

"_**Yes my Lady."**_

"Thank you Lady Hogwarts. In addition to the clubs Lord Gryffindor spoke of, there are also Physical fitness, arts and crafts, household management, chess, Quidditch, and clubs for each class are being started. If there is enough interest in football, baseball, rugby, or basketball those clubs may be formed. The M Team, our security, force has volunteered to hold dueling clubs for first, second, third year students. They will group fourth and fifth, and sixth and seventh year students together for a total of five dueling clubs. By the time you sit your OWLs or NEWTs, you will have used every spell used on the tests by the ICW testing committee. This is meant to catch up those of you who have had less than good Defense Instructors in the past. Moldyshorts placed a curse on the Defense Against the Dark Arts name and classroom. The Goblin curse breakers have removed the curse but we chose to change the name and classrooms anyway." Hermione paused for that news to sink in.

"For those of you who like history please feel free to form a club, you now have three teachers with Masters or are Master candidates in World History. Divination is now an optional course if you are shown to be a seer. The Department of Mysteries or ICW seers will provide the test. See your Head of House for more information on that. The ICW does not provide OWL or NEWTs in Divination and we will not provide a rest period and grade it any longer. Astronomy is also an elective course and will be taught during the normal class hours. The astronomy tower is now off limits and is being used by the M Team. Lady Hogwarts did I speak the truth." Hermione asked then sat next to Harry.

"_**Yes my Lady."**_

The meeting was over and people mingled with each other and the staff. All was going well then Molly Weasley approached Harry and Hermione.

"Harry…"

"It's Lord Gryffindor and Lady Hufflepuff, Mrs. Weasley."

"Oh never mind I want Ron back in Hogwarts and I want it now," She stated firmly.

"Your wants are not our concern. However the answer is no, actually make that hell no," Harry stated his anger almost at the surface.

"Surely you can't deny him an education over a small misunderstanding," She said her voice rising.

"Mrs. Weasley would you like to see the twins and Ginny graduate?" Harry asked politely but firmly.

"Yes of course." She sputtered.

"Good, I said no, Ronald Weasley will not come back to Hogwarts and the subject is closed. Mention it again and you'll find yourself in the English Channel about one quarter mile out from the cliffs of Dover. If I permitted Ronald back the chances of him living 48 hours are slim and none. I clearly told him if I lay my eyes on him, he's a dead man. I meant it then and I mean it now Ronald Weasley had best stay away from Hermione and me. Now do my fiancé, you, and me a favor and get out of my sight before I throw you out of Earldoms forever. Ronald made his bed now he has to sleep in it," Harry said and turned his back and walked away.

"Ronald would do better running into Harry than me. Harry will kill him quick, but I'll drag it out and make sure he suffers more than the Longbottoms did," Hermione added then caught up with Harry.

"Molly, get it through your head those two can and will do what they said. If they don't then Tonks, Remus, Gunny, or one of the team will if they manage to beat me to it. Albus and you set Harry up to meet Ron and he and Hermione know that. Then you and Ron were paid to spy on Harry. Harry thought for over a year Ron was his first and best friend. The Chamber of Secrets where my godson saved your daughter's life and almost died because of your youngest son changed Harry for the better." Sirius said and paused gathering his thoughts.

"If that young man can hate, he hates Ronald and you, through that you're both high on the shit list the rest of us maintains. Those battle-hardened men on M Team think the sun rises and sets in Harry and would gladly sacrifice their lives to save his. The second best thing you can do is speak to Harry only if he speaks to you first. The best thing you can do today is to hug your children and get the hell out of here before one of these men or women decide to take you out." Sirius stated and turned his back and walked away.

Molly looked at Remus and he nodded. Gunny just stood there as if measuring her for a coffin. Molly scurried to her children, hugged them, and went through a portal home.

**The Burrow**

Arthur came home white faced. "Arttie what's wrong?"

"I asked Mad Eye why Harry had it in for Ron and got shown a series of memories including some of Dumbledore and Snape's trials. What the fuck was on your mind when you agreed to do what Dumbledore asked. And just so you know, Ronald has been lying all summer. His actions nearly got everyone killed and Voldemort back with a young body. If I was Harry, I probably have killed Ron. RONALD, GET DOWN HERE NOW!"

"Yes Dad."

"You have until you're 17 to get your act together or I'll throw you out of this family. If you lie to me again, I'll throw your ass out of here. You will get your OWLs, you will learn etiquette, you will no longer eat like a hog, you will only eat two helpings, and you will work around this house or I'll disown you and throw you out. Just so, you know I watched the memories Harry, Hermione, and others provided. I know how close you came to getting us all killed and the dark lord returned in a young and powerful body. Fuck up once more and you're gone forever." Arthur stated forcefully.

"But…"

"But nothing, get down here with your charms book and I'll give you an assignment," Arthur said interrupting Ron.

"Mum said I was going back to Hogwarts."

"Well as usual your mother's mouth wrote a check her ability can't cash. If you really are in a rush to die I'll take you to the Hogwarts gate and watch what happens when the wards grab you. Since you're not allowed in any of Harry's Earldoms it shouldn't take long." Arthur stated.

"Why is it he…" SMACK

"Shut your jealous mouth. That young man has what he has because his parents died protecting him or he earned it. What the hell have you done but piss and moan about how little you have. Well there is a solution to that it's called hard work and by God you will learn what those two words mean or I may kill you myself it will probably less painful than what Harry or Hermione does to you if they see you again." Arthur said on the verge of really losing his patience with his youngest son.

It was after 23:00 when Ron went to bed he had studied more in one evening than all summer. If that wasn't bad enough when he started eating his father backhanded him and knocked him off his chair and put him to studying at the table with nothing to eat. The next morning his mother did the same thing, and he only had one mouthful, and tried to say how good it was. After de-gnoming the garden and pulling weeds by hand, he was sat back down at the table and told to study etiquette and charms. The first lesson was on eating and what things to avoid at all costs. After missing the last two meals, he decided to try what he read and received two sandwiches, juice, and a cookie for lunch. While it wasn't all he wanted he found by chewing it slow with his mouth closed it seemed to be much more than he thought. At dinner, he got two helpings and one piece of pie for desert. Ron received a letter from Ginny and the twins.

_Dear Ron,_

_You wouldn't believe how much this place has changed. Dad would be in heaven we have electric lights and quite a few of our classes use muggle projectors that show moving pictures with sound. Our classes have two professors and it's almost like having a tutor. There are no more than twelve in any of our classes. In charms class we get to see the wand movement in slow motion as the incantation is said, and then we get to practice under the watchful eye of a Professor. Transfiguration is the same way. But potions is the biggest change it's on the seventh floor and is well lit, there are no periods longer than one and a half hours. We study the ingredients, and how they are supposed to act together when combined. We found out why there is a certain order to put things in a cauldron. I know now how certain proportions and stirring direction matters so much. You'll be surprised to know Neville is at the top of his class in potions. His herbology skills help him a lot. He helps us second years in our study club._

_All Quidditch teams have new brooms and the model is based on the position so all the seekers have Firebolts. Of course, they belong to the school. Our head of house is Sirius Black with Remus Lupin as his assistant. Did you hear Remus was cured of his lycanthropy in the U.S.? He's teaching the cure to Madam Pomfrey. Write me back and I'll answer. Fred and George want to add to this._

_Hey little bro,_

_As Gin-Gin said, you wouldn't know this place. Classes are really good and the way they're taught it's easy to learn. So far, our longest essay has been 200 words, the Professor said if you can't make your point in 200 words you can't make it in 10,000. You probably heard about the M Team that provides security. They are 25 of the baddest assed dudes on the planet. Sergeant Major Gunny makes Mad Eye seem like a pussycat. _

_We are working with them on a special project. We got invited to Gunny's office, and he has this huge poster behind his desk chair that reads: _Yea tho I walk through the valley of death I fear no evil because I'm the baddest M*****f**ker in the valley. _The deal is Ron, George and I believe he is the baddest dude of them all and they are all bad asses. Even the youngest has his Defense Mastery they have an updated version of the Marauders map and know everything that goes on in the castle. Marietta Edgecombe got caught out after curfew and they had her caught within ten seconds of being alerted. She spent a miserable night in the dungeon sleeping on a concrete slab with a single thin blanket and no pillow. Since she was on probation, she was expelled immediately the next morning by Headmistress Sprout. Her mother apparently came charging up to the gate and a fishing boat in the English Channel plucked her out of the cold water._

_The nest morning Harry gets a Howler and he just kept eating, when it opened, it was almost too quiet to hear but it was Mrs. Edgecombe griping about her daughter being expelled. Harry calmly as you please answered with his own howler telling the woman her bitch of a daughter broke probation and was expelled as the result if she didn't like that she should have chosen another school or read the rules of the probation she signed that she had read and understood. He then waved his wand over the envelope and it disappeared. When asked by Gunny what he had done Harry say, "Family secret that amplifies my voice by a factor of ten and sends it directly to the receiver." I imagine Dad got to hear it as well as the rest of the Ministry."_

_Ron I'll tell you now you'll be wasting your time asking us to ask Harry to let you back in school. Bro he wants you dead for what you did. Fred and I are on probation and we are not going to risk expulsion for something that has no chance of success._

_Ginny, Fred, George _

Ron decided he would answer later.

When Arthur got home Molly asked, "Arthur what's wrong you look tired and strung out?"

"We've been laughing most of the day and my sides are sore," Arthur replied.

"What happened that was so funny."

"The Edgecombe bitch got fired for sending a howler on Ministry stationery," Arthur replied.

"That doesn't sound bad enough to fire someone over."

"Molly like Ron you need to think before you speak. Let's say for sake of argument I send you a howler saying I want Ron on the Quidditch team, what's the first thing you hear?"

"From Arthur Weasley?"

"No, you hear Ministry of Magic the Desk of Arthur Weasley Director of Muggle Artifacts." Arthur told them. Then he asked them, "Now you tell me am I acting as a citizen or a Ministry official?"

"Well it would be hard to tell from that."

"Now suppose that's all Cecilia Diggory heard as she left the Great Hall, is she going to tell her friends you and I had a disagreement or that I'm in trouble with the Ministry?" Arthur asked and Molly got the point.

"More than likely the latter and a vicious and untrue rumor about you gets started that affects your career." Arthur stated.

"So now you see why it's a big deal. Now suppose this howler is to the head of an Ancient and Most Noble House someone only heard the first part. Or worse what if is to Earl Potter-Gryffindor-Ravenclaw-Slytherin?" Arthur asked with a smile.

"Arthur, tell me it wasn't and Harry didn't take this as an Act of war," Molly said holding her hand over her heart.

"Well it was to Harry, but he didn't take it as an act of war. He fired back a howler to Mrs. Edgecombe that was heard throughout the Ministry. It had some kind of amplifying charm so it was heard deep in the Department of Mysteries. You know how far my desk is from the Minister's office, well I heard her loud and clear. Saying Amelia was pissed is like saying the sun is hot. Kingsley drug Edgecombe into the Minister's office and marched her back to her office giving her ten minutes to clear her desk. Rumor has it Marietta Edgecombe broke curfew and was expelled since she was on probation and was warned any rule breaking and she would be expelled. She and her mother signed the paperwork saying they both understood the rules," Arthur stated.

"Dad you may want to read this from Ginny, Fred, and George. It's all there but what they left out. I have a feeling Marietta ran afoul of the M Team and they probably straightened her out. Luna told Ginny this summer there were big changes coming. And with the dark lord trying to return it made the school the safest place in the world," Ron said and handed the letter to his Dad.

"Well Molly rumor has it Edgecombe went to Hogwarts and demanded entry and ended up in the English Channel off the cliff of Dover." Arthur said and shook his head trying hard not to laugh.

"Arthur, Harry and Hermione warned me to shut up before I ended up there, at the time I didn't think much of it but there's no doubt they meant it." Molly answered glad she shut up and left.

"Molly, leave those two alone and you as well Ron. Mad Eye and Kingsley says the M Team are professionals as near a warrior mage as there is without actually being one. Some say there are two warrior mages in place right now and biding their time waiting for Voldemort to return. I know for a fact Harry took Mad Eye down more than once while practicing dueling and battle fighting." Arthur asserted and sipped the tea Molly placed in front of him.

"The other thing I found out was from Bill the money we received from your family and mine being killed in the last war was paid by Harry. Ragnok and Ted Tonks finally got him to agree to keep half by saying anything less was an insult to those who died and they were right. Harry said he didn't need the money and that not all the money in the world would bring his parents back, or makes him happy. In one stroke of the pen, we went from ₲52 in the vault to ₲6 million all because of Harry. So I'm telling you both, stay away from him unless he approaches you and speaks directly to you first. Ronald you can learn if you apply yourself, your change in table manners shows me that. The next chapter in that book is on friendships, how to develop and keep a friend. There will be a test when you finish that chapter so I suggest reading it more than just once." Arthur said kindly and patted Ron on the shoulder.

"Yes Dad." Ron replied but deep down he knew he blew the best thing he would ever have by losing Harry's friendship.

**Hogwarts Christmas break**

The term went fast for all. There was a small birthday party for Hermione. Harry got her a diamond necklace and earrings and caught hell for spending so much money. He told her it was a family heirloom meant for Lady Potter and got kissed breathless for that.

The new classes were well received. The muggle Professors had set up a class where they taught the students about the muggle money system then had to purchase items and make change as both a buyer, and a seller. They showed them memories of shopping in malls and places like Harrods, Versace, Louis Vuitton, Gucci and other luxurious places. Then they showed the similar styles at cheaper prices but lower quality. That brought about a discussion of mass production.

They were also showing a movie per night. When they showed Pearl Harbor, the student found it hard to believe that so much destruction was caused by so few in such a short time. Then Gunny stopped the disk and told them. "Students this happened fifty years ago, they have things now that make these look like a stinger versus a Killing Curse. At the end when the atomic bombs blew up, the students were amazed that things like that existed.

Gunny said, "What you saw at the end are now used to start a bomb at least 300 times as powerful. If one exploded over London, the deaths would be counted in hundreds of thousands. I have called in an air strike and had the pilot release a bomb seven miles from the target, and I put it in a window, the window I wanted it to enter. The only thing left of the four-story building was rubble, and no one survived. Nearly thirty wizards died in the building, and they had some nasty wards around it. I was over 600 yards away when it blew, and was covered in ash. I've been told there are some here that think muggles are backward animals. Well, nothing could be further from the truth. You're watching a muggle movie on a muggle projector. Keep one thing in mind worldwide the muggles out number us by almost 4000 to 1. If we went to war with them, these are not odds that we could survive. Now you have thirty minutes until curfew, have a good evening."

Slowly but surely wizard attitudes toward the muggles were changing. Parents were getting interested in what the children were learning. Pomona was asked if the parents could visit during Christmas and see these movies the children talked about. Pomona, Harry and Hermione agreed, and decided to show the Battle of Britain, Terms of Endearment, Star Wars IV, and Beauty and the Beast in that order on 28 December.

Harry and his group had a nice but quiet Christmas, which was what they wanted. Dora forgave Remus. He politely asked her to dinner at a London restaurant on 1 January, and she accepted. Sirius asked Septima Vector for a date and she accepted. Harry and the M Team gave Sirius and Remus lots of advice on how to treat ladies on the first date. They took it all in good humor, and then asked Harry when he was going to ask Hermione for a date.

"We've gone out almost every weekend since my birthday. We go to dinner, movie, or dancing depending on what we feel like doing. Dan and Emma escort us where we want to go then pretty much leave us alone. So what is you two's excuse?" Harry retorted but with a grin.

The old Marauders shut up and left the two alone. Hermione sniggered and said, "We're awful to them"

"Love they both talk the talk then sit down, they need to walk the walk as well. I know Sirius is struggling but he's been out about six months and needs to start living again. If I need to build a fire under him, I will. It's for the greater good after all." Harry said with a slight crooked grin.

"That's bordering on being one step to far Harry James Potter," Hermione huffed with her hand on her hips and the look on her face.

"Yes dear"

**Movies in the Great Hall **

Nearly all the students and parents showed up for breakfast on 28 December. Pomona explained the four movies selected and the reasoning behind their selection. The first was about muggle history that some wizard present might have had fathers or grandfathers involved in. The second movie gave an idea of recent muggle living conditions. The third was science fiction produced as entertainment for all ages and was fiction about space and other planets. The last was animation entertainment meant for children and young at heart since it was actually a love story.

When the Battle of Britain ended, Gunny asked those who had family in that war to stand and about 25 percent stood up. "Please keep in mind this stuff actually happened only on a scale much larger than a movie could show. I would also remind you this movie was about the 1940s. As I told the students, they have advanced tremendously since then. The bombs you saw dropped can now be guided from men and women on the ground. They can also be released over five miles away and the aircraft doesn't have to be close to, or over, its target. You also may know Himmler as Grindlewald since that was his real name."

Terms of Endearment brought wet eyes to many of the witches. But the point of how muggles did things in their homes without magic was clearly made.

Surprisingly Star Wars was a hit to both men and women. When asked if such was possible the wizards were shocked to find out there was a space station orbiting the earth as well as hundreds of other satellites that took pictures and provided muggle communications. When asked about robots, Gunny said they weren't that sophisticated yet but there were some used to do dangerous jobs.

Beauty and the Beast was a big hit with the younger children but liked by all. MSgt. Mitchell tried to give them an idea of the amount of work that went into making an animated movie. Hermione showed a crystal of her and Harry watching a new Disney animated movie being made using computers. She shocked them when she told them how much the movie cost to make versus how much it made.

It turned out this was one of the more popular things the school did, and most of the parents thanked the staff individually. The parents would get another shock when they saw their children's grades and told how they fit within the ICW standards. Dumbledore's reputation took another hit even from his past supporters.

**Spring Term 1993**

On 17 January, Harry and Hermione sat their first of 12 OWLs, which would take the entire week. They were being tested in Paris by the Education Department of the ICW. These were grueling tests and near murder if you didn't know the material. Their scores would be sealed until they ask them to be released or they turned 16. When Hermione produced a corporeal patronus, the examiner almost fainted. When Harry did it with his off hand, and threw a stunner through the stag with his wand hand, all she could do was sputter amazing work.

Harry had taken Arithmancy O++, Astronomy O, Charms O++, COMC O++, Defense O++, Herbology O, Muggle Studies O++, Potions O+, Runes O+, and Transfiguration O++. Harry had 24 OWLs.

Hermione had taken Arithmancy O++, Astronomy O+, Charms O++, COMC O+, Defense O+, Herbology O++, Muggle Studies O++, Potions O++, Runes O++, and Transfiguration O++. Hermione had 27 OWLs.

They set up an appointment to take their NEWTs beginning on 16 May.

"Hermione I'm so proud of you I don't know what to say. I mean the highest number of OWLs ever I think that deserves dinner at La Tour D'Argent tomorrow evening." Harry said and kissed his future wife.

"You're so sweet and Harry 24 OWLs is quite outstanding yourself. What did your Defense practical duel take, 3 seconds and their top Auror down? We qualify for Os in NEWTs in the subjects we have O++s in without taking the tests. If we get the same scores on our NEWTs and turn in dissertations we have our Masteries in those subjects." Hermione told him almost bouncing up and down.

"Hermione there is no if it's when." He replied and found himself with her lips pressed firmly to his. That was something he truly liked above anything else (at least for now).

"Alright Yoda lets go give Mum and Dad the news and get reservations for tomorrow evening." Hermione said after releasing Harry's lips.

"I think the best part was when we arrived Monday the examiners knew we were wasting their time. Well maybe it was the surprised look on the Auror's face when you took him down with a patronus and stunner." Hermione said with a smile.

Dan and Emma were elated for the two children and Harry thought Emma was going to croon when he told them where they want to eat the next evening. Emma spent nearly 20 minutes extolling the virtues of La Tour D'Argent to Dora who said, "It's just a restaurant Dobby probably can do as good or better."

After the meal the 22nd, Harry got a lot of kisses from an ecstatic Hermione. Harry agreed with Dora. It was just a restaurant, which served too little food for a lot of money. But it made his Hermione happy and that was what counted. For two days, they drove Sirius and Remus around the twist by shrugging when asked about their scores. When they finally gave in, Sirius' 'holy shit' could be heard ringing through the Gryffindor suite.

Harry had a small growth spurt in February he moaned and groaned for two days about his muscles aching. After what they did to Sirius and Remus about their scores Harry got no sympathy from them. On 26 February, they began testing the twins and the Marauders gas balls and shrapnel balls. The shrapnel balls worked and were devastating if exploded 50 feet over a group of dummies. The gas balls just didn't hold enough fuel to stop an Inferi.

"Guys how many fuel ball are you putting in these?"

"Ten"

"OK double their size and try five instead of ten, and only duplicate them twice. That will make fifteen if we can explode them about 20 feet over the Inferi it may work. It's too bad we can't use phosphorous and penetrate their bodies before exploding them or explode them on contact."

With the cold came more time on the pistol range although they kept up with rifle practice every two weeks in all kind of weather. One day Harry was looking at his pistols magazine and the ammunition box, and thought runes and an ever filling rune on the magazine and a duplicating set of runes on the ammo box. He went to his desk, drew the two set of runes, and asked Hermione what they would do together.

Harry grabbed the paper with the runes and Hermione yelled, "Hey!"

"You'll get it right back I need to add a couple of runes to both sets." Harry said and took off.

Twenty minutes later Hermione was looking over the runes and said, "Well this set un-shrinks whatever and will keep the carrier full. This set duplicates whatever after it reaches the line of runes and shrinks the carrier and its contents. My question is why not an expansion charms on the inside to keep the original size like our trunks."

"That's just one of the many reasons I love you. Think about the duplicating runes on a box of ammo and the other set on the magazine." Harry said with a huge smile on his face.

"A full magazine in a gun that never runs out of bullets, let's take this to Gunny." Hermione replied and grabbed his hand.

Gunny's eyes lit up and he said, "Simple and elegant and all it costs is some time to see if it works."

**End chapter 12**

20


	13. Chapter 13

**A Revelation**

**Disclaimer: See Chapter 1 for Disclaimer and other pertinent information**

**Chapter 13**

**Hogwarts Spring 1994**

Sirius, Remus, and the twins came up with a phosphorus grenade that would explode in the air and the small phosphorus balls would explode when encountering any resistance to their path of travel. They really needed to test it on the actual Inferi.

"I know just the place, its overrun with them according to Ragnok. There's a bunch of them in a lake, that's inside of a cave. The trick will be getting enough of them to surface without having to deal with hundreds of them."

"Harry inside a cave with phosphorus is not a good idea since it burns the oxygen out of the air. That will affect us but not the Inferi." Gunny said.

"Shit, it wouldn't have worked anyway, the Goblins sealed the cave." Harry stated.

"Harry the Caribbean island people sometime use Inferi in rituals and for slaves." Gunny replied.

"They probably won't want to part with them then. Hell they may be family members or something." Harry stated showing his irritation.

"Harry quit, now take ten deep breaths, and then let's work this out." Hermione said and rubbed his shoulders.

"Yes dear."

Harry thought then asked, "Gunny what about land mines? Aren't there some that jump up then explode? Are there any that could be remotely triggered?"

"Yes, Mitch and I discussed them earlier, the problem is where to place them Harry." Gunny replied with a faraway look in his eyes.

"Alright let's put ourselves in Voldemort's position and see how he did things before that worked for him. If there is an all out attack let's find it, if not let's look at how Grindlewald used giants and Inferi. I think it is best if we can take Moldyshorts out before he gets a body back. How many Death Eaters haven't been rounded up yet? Where can he go except Little Hangleton? If we double the size of the grenades what are their range from 500 feet up? Is a can shape better than a ball? Where besides the castle can we put snipers with portals to get back to the towers? We already have lightened the M82A1's so one shooter can carry it. We know that it needs two minutes to cool down after every 50 rounds."

It was mid April before they got answers, some of which were good. A can shape was better than a ball. At 500 feet, a flyer only needed to worry about dragons. There were four places sniper teams could hide and cover the gate and the forest. The Centaurs agreed to warn them if anyone tried to enter the forest. There was no word on Moldyshorts and his whereabouts.

**2 May 1994**

At 02:12, the wards pinged at the Riddle Manor outside of Little Hangleton. By 02:16, thirty men and women in M Team fatigues appeared 800 yards from the Manor and went to predetermined locations. Gunny and Mitchell scanned the old manor with infra binoculars and found four humans one was not much bigger than a baby was. They also found a cold-blooded animal most probably a large snake. When the strike team got within 100 yards, Harry put up antiapparation wards, anti portkey wards. Then he added the Death Eater pain and incapacitating wards. Gunny and Mitchell indicated that three were down, and the small being was the only thing with a warm blood heat signature moving and it was moving slowly. Then they said the large cold-blooded being was most probably a snake. Five men loaded a round in their M4's, and blew the entry door inward. Five 20 round bursts sounded in the night and the snake quit moving. A green curse came out of the upstairs room where small being was. Harry whispered Moldyshorts to the team.

"Hey Tommy boy, how you feeling? Your snake didn't survive muggle bullets throw your wand down the stairs and live to reach a trial." Harry yelled.

"Who dares call the most powerful dark lord ever by that name?" Tom asked in a squeaky voice.

"Come on Ton Marvolo Riddle be proud of your muggle father. Now be a good boy or Harry Potter will come and spank your old ass," Harry said to rile him up.

"Harry Potter I have gone farther down the road to immortality than anyone. I cannot be killed, yes you destroyed my body but I am back you see," Tom stated and didn't like it when Harry laughed at him.

"Oh Tom how wrong you are. Let me count them for you, the diary given by dear Lucky Lucy Malfoy, the Cup in your dear Bella's vault that belongs to my fiancé. That's only two. Oh, yes Slytherin's ring that I now wear, and Rowena's diadem that belongs to her heir, which would be me. Then there is Slytherin's locket stolen by Regulus Black that also belongs to me. That leaves the possibility of your dear familiar that is now mincemeat. Then there was me Tommy boy, did you really mean to make me a horcrux. Well the Goblin curse breakers took care of it also. Guess what Tommy you're mortal and don't sound in the best of shape," Harry paused and listened for a reply.

"Let's see what could you be, a possessed fetus in the ninth month surely not something that needs nourishment four times a day. Snake venom milk must taste awful Tom. Of course, there isn't enough of the head left to get anything. Expelliarmus, Accio Tom Riddle's wand," The wand came to Harry.

"Oh my, a brother to my wand, both with the tail feathers from Fawkes. Now what to do with you, we can't have you coming back so the fact your gone must be provable. I have it, a short trip through the veil so you may join Dumbledore and your Death Eaters. These three will join you. Damn Tom good help is hard to get but really scraping the bottom of the barrel like this is pathetic. Wingardium Leviosa Tom Riddle."

Harry floated Moldyshorts down the stairs then encased him in a sealed glass container. He freed the other three Death Eaters after taking their wands and sending a patronus to Minister Bones. It didn't take long for her, Kinglsey Shacklebolt, Gawain Robards, and Croaker to arrive. They arrived and found Harry pissing on Moldyshorts' enclosure. He finished and zipped up his uniform pants.

"Good morning Minister, we men will leave if you ladies would like the same opportunity. Unfortunately, when what passes for a body dies, he'll be back in spirit form. Unenclosed he may have four to six hours. Enclosed, he has about ten more minutes if he's lucky. His 'flight from death' is over it seems. My suggestion is straight through the veil, and we will give our memories to the Wizengamot and press tomorrow or when we put these three Death Eaters on trial." Harry said with a huge smile on his face.

"Oh, yes. Croaker would you verify the last curse this wand cast and the magical signature of the person or thing that cast the curse." Harry asked and hand Croaker Tom's wand.

"Its Voldemort's magical signature and the Avada Kedavra was the last curse cast," Croaker said dryly but with a smile.

"Thank you the wand is now mine by right of conquest as are these other three belonging to the trash that are bound. I do believe the large one is Grayback so keep him in magical suppression handcuffs if I have to go after the bastard I go after his guards as well," Harry stated firmly.

"Harry James Potter language," Hermione huffed.

"Yes dear."

"Gunny you and your team are rubbing off on my fiancé," Hermione said looking a Gunny.

"Missy and that's a bad thing how? Your future husband is a warrior and we have our own language. As colorful as it may be, it's ours and understood by each of us," Gunny stated in full Sergeant Major mode but smiling at Hermione.

As Gunny and Hermione faced off the three Death Eaters screamed and died. Harry looked at Voldemort, he gasped once, and his chest stopped moving up and down. Tom Marvolo Riddle was meeting his maker he was gone from the earth never to return. There was no glorious final battle. What did happen is that many who would have perished could now live a normal life without the fear that he would return. Thirty-four witches and wizards, plus four bodies apparated into the Ministry atrium, and from there they went to the Department of Mysteries. Croaker led them to the Veil room where the bodies were sent through the veil and on to their next great adventure.

**2 May 1994 Great Hall breakfast time**

All students were sitting impatiently to eat when Harry and Hermione, Dora, and Gunny stood from the founders table. Harry walked to the front of the staff table and a podium appeared.

"Good morning students and staff it gives me great pleasure to make the following announcement. At 02:12, this morning I was warned that the wizard Tom Marvolo Riddle, known to many of you as Lord Voldemort, arrived in his muggle father's old manor house. Your security team, Lady Granger-Hufflepuff-Galahad, professors Black and Lupin, and I arrived outside the manor four minutes later. After a short battle three Death Eaters including Fenrir Greyback were captured," Harry paused for that to sink in.

"Then Moldyshorts' familiar was killed using muggle weapons. Tom Riddle chose to cast an Avada Kedavra it turned out to be his last one. I took his wand and encased him so he could not escape in spirit form. At approximately 02:45 Tom Marvolo Riddle passed away. In fighting death, he drew the magic of his marked Death Eaters and the three we captured died. Our Minister, Croaker, the Director of the DLME, and the Chief Auror all were present when this occurred. We all agreed our only option to insure this despicable being never returned was to send his remains through the veil and that's what we did." Harry paused again to let his words sink in.

"Voldemort is truly dead and gone. However, there cannot be light without darkness so sooner or later another will try to rise. Live your lives but do not become complacent or dependant on others to do your fighting for you. The next bit of news is that the Headmistress and I agree that with the first news, classes today would be a waste of time so do your celebrating today because tomorrow is another class day." Harry said then waited for the cheers to die down.

"To our security team I would like to say well done. I found it quite comforting to know such fine people had my back covered as we went to do battle. To my beautiful fiancé, I would like to say congratulations on your 27 OWLs. You have set the bar for others to reach my love. For those who do not know how the ICW counts OWLs to reach a total you get one for an A, E, or O, you get two for an O+ and three for O++. Out of ten tests and a possible 30 OWLs my future wife got 27 I'm so proud of her I could spit, yes Fred and George S.P.I.T." Harry turned the podium over to Hermione.

"What my future husband is too shy to say is that he got 24, himself. Not too bad for a wizard ladies don't you think. Of course no man is as smart as a woman is, better at some things yes, smarter no way. I would also like to thank the M Team for covering our backs. There was no doubt when we arrived that Moldyshorts was there and that he was going down. The real problem was how to do it and not get any of us hurt. Gunny, Mitchell, and Harry came up with a plan and it ran almost as if it was meant to. However, as Gunny so often said a plan is good only until first contact with the enemy. The glitch in our plan turned out to be a highly poisonous 20-foot snake that was Moldyshorts' familiar. Our M Team made short work, well snake hamburger, of the beast and the rest as they say is history. We will only have half of the elves on duty today and the other half will be off tomorrow so please be patient if service is slightly slower than usual. Thank you." She said and joined Harry.

Hermione joined the team as Harry waved them forward to a standing ovation. Around noon, Minister Bones came to the suite. "Harry the press is going nuts wanting an interview with you. They're bitching they can't get in your Earldoms and want to know why." Amelia said in her I expect an answer voice.

"The why is I like my privacy and I don't owe the press a thing. When I choose to I'll sit down with the editor of the Daily Prophet until then my answer is no interview and no statement. Have any of them ended up in the channel yet?" Harry asked with a snigger.

"Oh Lord, I don't know, could that happen?" Amelia asked afraid of the answer.

"It not only could but will the third time they try to cross my wards uninvited. No press means No Press, not maybe, not yes, it means NO PRESS and Amy you can quote me on that. I never thought I would say this but Dumbassadork had one thing right. Someone needed to hide me when I was a baby. The press then must have been real animals," Harry said cheekily with an evil grin.

She patted his cheek and said, "You're such a cute and lovable total asshole Harry James Potter."

"Thanks Amy I love you too. Knowing you, you've already ratted me out to Her Majesty," He said with the same smile.

"You can bet on that, oh great one," She replied showing him she could be cheeky just like him.

"Don't you have a Ministry to run or something to do except harass us poor little boys." Harry asked and sniggered.

"I'll see you at Buckingham Palace tonight, good day Harry," Amy said and stepped through the portal to her office laughing.

"What, damn it! Dora, Gunny front and center! Hermione where are you?" Harry yelled.

"Harry hush I'm talking to Liz," Hermione said holding her hand over the phones transmitter.

"Oh shit where is my frigging pistol I wanna kill something?" Harry mumbled to anyone who would hear him.

"Harry what the hell is the shouting for?" Tonks came running in asking.

"Amy was just here Dora. The press is raising hell and bitching for a fucking interview. If that isn't enough, she ratted me out to Liz, and left saying she'll see me at the palace tonight. Hermione is talking to Liz now. If I'm sucked into this, the whole team, their wives, Sirius, Remus, Ted, Andy, Dan and Emma and everyone. You're all fucking going with me. Why the fuck can't I just relax for a day or so. We have NEWTs in less than two fucking weeks. Where is Tom when I need something to kill? Shit." Harry ranted while the others fell down laughing at him.

Gunny walked to the bar, poured two glasses of firewiskey and handed one to Harry then said. "down the hatch Marine!"

"Yes Sergeant Major," Harry said.

Hermione walked in as Harry and Gunny drained their glasses. "Harry James Potter, are you drinking?"

"Hush Missy his adrenaline is coming down. Its either this or he needs to kill something. A sobering charm in about two hours will do him just fine." Gunny said as Harry passed out, a glass if firewiskey in a fourteen-year-old body hits quick and hard.

"Well I did that after my first action, and then puked it up. This is a lot better than for him to be sulking for months Hermione. Now put him to bed then lay down and hold him. He will appreciate it when he comes to. This has been building up for awhile. He has worried himself almost sick at the thought of how many could be lost if Moldyshorts attacked his school. That suddenly went away and now there is an unfilled void and he doesn't know what to do next. He will need all of us to point him in the right direction. You're his rock Hermione, and for all our sakes take care of him," Gunny said and gave Hermione a hug and a kiss on the forehead.

Harry woke up looking into those beautiful chocolate eyes he loved so much. Then her soft voice said gently, "do you feel better love?"

"Dunno, headache, upset stomach, run over by a lorry all comes to mind. But comfortable and don' wanna move," Harry grumbled all at once.

"Ok, I guess the headache and sobering potions can wait. But I need to use the loo." She kissed his cheek, got out of his bed, and went into the bathroom. He mumbled and drank down the potions then did the breath freshening charm and the teeth cleaning charm. Then it dawned on him Moldyshorts was dead and they hadn't lost anyone on their side.

Hermione returned and hopped back in bed with him then said, "It's hard to believe you did it and everyone is safe."

"No Hermione we did it not me, all of us were there. Each of us had a job and did their duty. I was just in the right place at the right time or wrong place at the wrong time depending on how you look at it. How do we go about being normal teenagers now?" Harry asked in serious voice.

"Harry love, you've never been normal and neither have I really. The nearest we did to normal was the first year with the weasel, and that damn sure wasn't normal. We are the youngest and second youngest to get our OWLs and will be again when we get our NEWTs." Hermione reminded her fiancé and kissed his nose.

"My turn to use the loo love, are you hungry?" Harry said and rand for the bathroom.

"A bit do you want soup and sandwiches?" she asked.

"Vegetable beef soup or stew but no sandwiches will be enough for me. I think I'll wait a few years before trying firewiskey again," Harry admitted with a shudder.

"Good idea Harry our bodies aren't ready for that yet," she said and thought _and some other things I'd like us to do damn it._

Harry went to his bathroom and did his business then showered and changed clothes. When he walked into the common room Dora asked, "Chief, you ok now?"

"Yeh thanks Dora I'll make it thanks to you and Gunny." Harry replied seeming to be his normal self whatever that was.

"Harry the battle may not have been a big one but the emotions weren't any less. We can laugh and joke about Moldyshorts all we want, but he was a very dangerous wizard. We didn't lose anyone and got the job done. It's the end result that counts and that result is he's gone and we're here," Dora reminded the two teens.

Gunny came in and set the Daily Prophet down, the headline read:

**Headmaster Igor Karkaroff Found Dead.**

_Durmstrang Institute Deputy Headmaster announced when he went to check why Headmaster Karkaroff didn't come to his scheduled staff meeting the Headmaster was in his bed dead. The school's healer initial autopsy indicates that his magic was drained as he slept and his dark mark had turned red._

_Director Croaker said in an interview that Voldemort used the dark mark not only to communicate and cause pain but also to drain magic from his followers. This indicates that all Death Eaters who wore the mark are dead thanks to Lord Potter-Gryffindor and his M Team that provide security at Hogwarts. Lord Potter-Gryffindor-Ravenclaw-Slytherin has been unavailable for comments to the press. We all hope our young savior is all right._

"Young savior my ass, I had the best team in the world as backup at least they were mentioned," Harry grumbled and threw the paper down in anger.

"Harry this is normal the grunts do the work and the leader gets the credit," Gunny said from experience of an old time Marine.

"Gunny that's bullshit and we both know it. They want a fucking statement they're about to get one," Harry ranted.

"Later Chief, right now the question is, how do we dress for the meeting with Her Majesty?" Gunny asked to get Harry's mind off of the press.

"We dress just like we went this morning Gunny, less the muggle weapons, so wands only. Phillip, Charles, Andrew, and Edward all served in their Navy I believe. We don't have dress uniforms but we can decide later if that's something that we want to consider. I'll leave that up to the men. I know you'll tell them it gives them an edge with the ladies, but there is no time to worry about it today." Harry stated the obvious.

"Well chief that isn't quite true, you see when we decided on our fatigues we also decided on a mess dress. There just hasn't been an occasion to discuss or use it," Gunny replied with a grin.

"Why am I not surprised, I suppose you have one for me, Hermione, Dora and the others as well." Harry said with a smile.

"Anticipating the old man's needs is a learned skill, chief." Gunny replied cheekily and sniggered.

"Ok that's settled, I need to set the portals and go see where she wants us to determine if we need to expand the room and add seating." Harry told his Top Sergeant.

"Harry, that's already done. Remember the runes we placed?" Hermione replied.

"Yes but what about her staff? They'll see the increase in size." Harry asked knowing she had an answer waiting.

"True, but they won't remember anything different or the number of people in the room as being unusual. I'll activate the runes when we arrive and deactivate them when we leave Harry." She said with a smile.

"Lord I do love a smart woman and my Hermione is the smartest I know."

**Buckingham Palace **

Harry and team arrived through the portal. Harry handed Her Majesty's chief of staff their written oaths, saying it should save all of them time and suggesting they be kept on file. Harry led his team into the Queen's Chamber and introduced them individually to Her Majesty and the Royal Family. Amelia Bones looked in shock at how they were dressed as Mad Eye, Kingsley, Gawain, and Croaker smiled and shook their heads. Harry had four stars, Hermione one, Dora wore colonel's eagles, Sirius and Remus wore private first class stripes, and the team wore their last ranks.

"Four stars Harry, aren't you a bit young for that rank?" Mad Eye asked but in a pleasant way.

"The team did that, Mad Eye isn't it?" Gunny asked.

"Yes and you're Gunny right?" Mad Eye replied back.

"Yes, anyway the team decided we weren't going to work for no low rank with his head in the sand. We work for either the top dog or no one. Harry, of course, didn't want a rank, being a civilian and all that rot. Once it was explained in four letter Marine language he understood, and went along with us. We wanted a strong leader and since none of us can out duel the young snot, we got our wish in spades," Gunny stated with a grin.

"I believe that's modified Marine mess dress you're wearing?" Prince Andrew asked.

"Yes Your Royal Highness it is," Gunny replied kindly.

"Sergeant Major in here its Ma'am or sir, no titles are necessary," Prince Andrew said

"Thank you sir," Gunny replied with a smile.

"Harry?"

"Yes Liz."

"One of the reasons we asked you here is to determine what to do for you," Her Majesty stated.

"Nothing immediately comes to my mind Liz," Harry replied honestly.

"That's not possible, the papers and electronic news have already broadcast that your group took down a terrorist cell including its leader that has been dormant since 1981. Our switchboard has been lit up constantly and our email system shut down from overload. They all want to know who you are, and what we're going to do to honor you." She said a bit more forcefully.

"My position is simple. I'll accept nothing that doesn't include the entire team. This was not the act of one individual. This was a team effort we've been training for since last August, anything less than that, and we simply fade away. That goes for the Ministry of Magic as well. With over 30 places around the world many of them unplotable and otherwise hidden we have a lot of options. Everyone here did their assigned job without question. I happened to be in the position to take Moldyshorts down and took advantage of that. Anyone of my people could, and would have done the same." Harry said with no malice, but no smile either.

"Harry James Potter you do know not give your Queen conditions right?" Hermione stated showing her shock.

"Hermione love those weren't conditions they were options available so she may make a decision that suits her and our interest. I believe that's what good advisors are paid to do," Harry told his future bride.

"Hermione he's right and we were planning on honoring the entire team anyway. The problem is Harry's age. How do we explain a 14 year old did what no adult could do and leads a team that at least ten years or more his senior. That just doesn't wash out very well." Her Majesty stated.

"Glamour charm Liz," Harry said and waved his hand over his face and aged 20 years. Then he asked, "Is this suitable for what you need?"

"A young looking 41 year old, wearing four stars, leading a special task force of former United States Marines is believable. We don't state your age unless it's necessary, we can say you came from Canada as an orphan and went to a military private school in the U.S.," Liz stated.

Harry then showed the memories of what happened from five different perspectives.

Dan made the comment that was on the princes' mind, "bloody hell I've never seen teamwork approach that level, the SAS couldn't have carried it off that smoothly. Whoops excuse my language Ma'am."

"Dan you only said what we were thinking there is nothing to excuse. But we must say this explains Harry's attitude. Any commander worth being called that would do the same. Tell us Dora how long did it take before he got drunk?" Her Majesty asked the young Auror.

"What?"

"Hush Harry, it took nearly eight hours then Gunny handed him a glass of firewiskey and told him down the hatch. He gulped down and passed out like a light. Two hours later and a headache and sobering potions, and he was almost fit to live with again. Well he's back to his ornery self at least, and no longer wants to kill something," She replied honestly but with an evil grin.

"Liz whatever you do, I'd like it as small and private as possible and put off as long as is feasible, at least until summer. You can leak I'm still looking for stragglers I suspect killed my parents in Canada or some such rot. Minister with the exception of you four I could care less about the Ministry of Magic and those who work there. And this boy-who-lived and savior bull dung will get the opposite of what the sheeple want. If the Wizengamot tries to honor me and not my team, I'll embarrass the hell out of them and the Ministry for going along with it and that's my promise," Harry pause for a moment.

"The Goblins aided us as did the elves and Centaurs and that needs to be made public in other than the letter I wrote to the editor of the Daily Prophet. Be advised tomorrow headline may read Lord Potter threatened to destroy the Daily Prophet. Of course, it belongs to me so I can if I wish. The other possibility is that he will print the letter as I asked him to." Harry said his evil smile showing that he meant what he said.

They ate and made small talk with the Royal Family. Harry wished Andrew was younger or he was older. Because he thought they might be fast friends, but the age difference and experiences were just too great for that to happen.

Liz, Hermione, Emma, Andy, and Dora had their heads together. Harry figured, correctly, they were discussing a wedding that would happen in just over 503 days, not that he was counting mind you. He smiled thinking correctly that Hermione could tell you how many hours or minutes. At 21:00 the team stepped back through the portal.

"Gunny our boss sure has big balls. I mean staring down Her Majesty just isn't done here," Master Sergeant Mitchell said and drank part of his beer.

"Mitch you're not telling me anything I didn't figure out when we first met. Tell our guys that don't have Masteries to get in gear, I think he'll be adding to the security team and some of us will move to teaching. This school is going to grow and we're in at the beginning which is a good thing my friend." Gunny replied and smiled at his old friend.

**4 May 1994 **

Harry smiled as he read the Daily Prophet and ate his breakfast.

**It was the M Team that took down Tom Riddle**

By Michael Jason, Editor

_Yesterday I received the following letter from Lord Potter-Gryffindor-Ravenclaw-Slytherin. He asked that it be printed as written and then make any comments I wish._

_**On 3 May 1994 at approximately 02:12, I was notified by alarm wards placed on Tom Riddle Sr.'s home that wizards had entered the home. At about 02:16 the M Team, security force at Hogwarts apparated to within 800 yards of the house. Using muggle technology, we discovered there were four warm-blooded mammals in the house that were shaped like humans. In addition, there was something that was cold blooded, a reptile, or a snake. Estimates indicated the beast was approximately 20 feet long.**_

_**The M Team deployed to preplanned stations and trained their muggle weapons on the building covering the windows and doors. A team of five including me closed in on the house and put up wards to keep those inside the house in and other wizard and muggles out of the area. Then we blew open the front door and captured three Death Eaters including Greyback. They were bound and out of the fight. A large snake appeared and the four-team members with me literally blew it into mincemeat.**_

_**Moldyshorts or Tom Marvolo Riddle and I had words then he tried a Killing Curse that missed. I took his wand and encased him so he could not escape as a spirit as he did in 1992. When he died, the Death Eaters died as he had drained their magic while struggling to keep himself alive. The mark the Death Eaters were so proud to wear allowed him to draw on their magic to the point it killed them. I have no sympathy for fools, and the Death Eaters were fools following a half blood that was out to destroy our world and tying their magic to his. In my opinion, they got what they deserved. The Minister was notified and when she arrived, we took Moldyshorts and the three dead Death Eaters and sent them through the Veil.**_

_**This planned and practiced operation took 31 individual witches and wizards to pull off. I didn't do this alone I had the best help I could ask for. I will not accept individual praise, praise the team not me. I am not the savior my team is. If anyone deserves to be called savior, it is the team. Reporters have been begging for an interview, well you have all I will say. If you fools continue to test my wards, you'll find yourself 1/4**__**th**__** mile out in the channel so you best know how to swim. The team and I want to live in peace, and if we have to leave the United Kingdom to do that, we will. However, if that happens, Hogwarts will close and disappear from your view. Your children are now receiving the best magical education available. If we leave that ends.**_

_**Respectfully, **_

_**Lord Potter-Gryffindor-Ravenclaw-Slytherin**_

_It is this Editor's belief that Lord Potter means every word he said and any reporter working for the Daily Prophet will remove themselves from anywhere near his Earldoms or be terminated immediately without pay. As you all can see this was not a one-man operation but a team effort and honors given must be given to the team and not a single individual. I for one do not want him and his team leaving these shores and closing Hogwarts. In my opinion, this would be a disaster rivaling the first rise of Moldyshorts or even worse. _

"Well Hermione, I sure laid it on thick but they printed word for word what I wrote." Harry said with a smile.

"Do you think it will make a difference Harry?" Hermione asked quietly.

"I hope so love, leaving for vacation is one thing but this was the first place I thought of as home and I don't want to lose that. Did you ladies get our wedding all planned last evening?" Harry asked shocking the women.

"Harry you must be kidding right, we only started a basic plan. But Liz did agree to keep it private and that surprised me. You need to start thinking about choosing a best man." Hermione told him.

"I think Neville would make a good one, it seems that he and Ginny are becoming an item," Harry said with a smile.

"I heard she did the hair penis on the twins for ragging Neville. Fortunately she just did it for one day to let them know she could do it," Hermione said with an evil grin.

"Good for her. Fred and George say Ronald is growing up and has learned what being a friend is all about. They say he's getting fair at charms and never asks to play chess anymore. They have a letter of apology for each of us, but Hermione I just can't get interested in what he has to say. For me, it just has no meaning. I no longer want to kill him, but then he isn't around as a reminder either." Harry said in a flat tone.

"Gin says he will start at the London Academy of Magic in the fall. I feel the same way you do, and decided to let that sleeping dog lay. Harry you're going to enter the tournament next year aren't you?" Hermione asked with a smile.

"You know me too well, but the thought has crossed my mind." Harry admitted with a snigger.

"There is a little known rule that says there can be two champions from each school. However, that rule is in effect only if two names come out of the goblet for one school first. We know the other schools that only those who are considered adults can enter. Knowing Dumbassadork he meant it to be 17 or older, but that was not what was agreed to so you can legally enter. Or you could ensure that two names come out for Durmstrang and insisting each school has two champions." Hermione mused and kissed Harry on the nose.

"There is the woman I love so much misdirecting the attention from us while getting what we want, I like it." Harry said and hugged her tight.

**End of chapter 13**

17


	14. Chapter 14

**A Revelation**

**Disclaimer: See Chapter 1 for Disclaimer and other pertinent information**

**Chapter 14**

**Hogwarts **

On 16 May, Harry and Hermione were back in Paris sitting their NEWTs. They were simply trying to do their best and not worry about numbers. These exams were a lot more difficult than their OWLs but they were happy when they got their scores on Friday 20 May.

Harry had taken Arithmancy O++, Astronomy O, Charms O++, COMC O++, Defense O++, Herbology O, Mundane Studies O++, Potions O++, Runes O++, and Transfiguration O++. Harry had 26 NEWTs.

Hermione had taken Arithmancy O++, Astronomy O+, Charms O++, COMC O+, Defense O++, Healing O++, Herbology O++, Mundane Studies O++, Potions O++, Runes O++, and Transfiguration O++. Hermione had 31 NEWTs.

Harry turned in his thesis for Defense, Charms, Transfiguration, and Runes. Hermione turned in Healing, Charms, Arithmancy, and Runes. They were told they may have to defend their work sometime in January or February.

Harry and Hermione discovered hormones and decided this wasn't necessarily a good thing.

"Harry we need to set limits before we go too far and I'm as bad as or worse than you for wanting to take the next step." Hermione admitted and sighed but with a smile.

"Hermione my limit is simple, when you say no it means no not maybe. If it means cold showers, or taking things in hand, then that's the way it will happen. But sooner or later we need to go on the potion, so if things to get too far gone at least we're safe and didn't get too stupid." Harry replied being more mature about it than Hermione expected to her relief. Deep down she knew she would be the one that did the seducing.

"Well there are some things we can do without going all the way," She said with a sly smile.

"Ahh someone's been reading the Kama Sutra I suspect." Harry said with an evil smile as if he had caught her.

"That's only one of several, love but I want to take it slow alright?" She asked softly.

Harry quickly agreed and hugged her; "I agree love, again you set the pace and I'll follow. It will be hard, pun intended, but we can manage. I'll love you when you say no as much as I do now so don't hesitate to say no when we reach a boundary."

"My sweet man how could I not love you. You always put me first," She purred.

"That's because you are number one and it's where you belong. You are my anchor, and what makes my life worth living, without you, I'm just a drifting shell of what passes for a human." Harry said tenderly but honestly and she knew it.

"Harry James Potter if you keep saying things like that I'm going to throw you down and snog your lights out." She purred again and kissed him.

"Ok I have a lot more I can say, let's see…hmmmm!"

"Oi I thought you two were going to Dan and Emma's." They heard Dora and parted slightly.

"Dora do you have built in radar or something. We leave you and Remus alone you could return the favor." Harry almost cursed her.

"I might if Hermione wasn't about to be 15 and hormones weren't buzzing about like bees producing honey. You two keep that up and you'll be producing a little honey of your own." She replied with a grin and added a giggle.

"Hermione can I kill her just a little," Harry asked politely.

"No dear, it's like being pregnant you are or you aren't, you kill someone or you don't. You can't kill them just a little," Hermione said and giggled.

"Ok how about I make her wish she was dead is that all right?" Harry said firmly giving Dora a foul look that would melt ice.

"Well that could be done but I don't think we should," Hermione said softly.

"Ok, how about I shrink Remus bits to about a half inch long and an eighth inch in diameter." Harry said with an evil smile.

"But, love Remus isn't bothering us."

"True but Dora is shagging Remus so it gets her too." Harry said looking at Dora.

"Harry"

"Go away Dora can't you see we're thinking here," Harry said with no sound of joking.

"But Harry, I get the message loud and clear," Dora was almost begging now.

"Too late the mood is broken," Harry said honestly.

"But, it will come back," Dora stated hoping to save Remus.

"Maybe but Gunny says if you miss an opportunity you can never get that one back." Harry said with all honesty.

Hermione's cell phone rang and they left for the Grangers as Dora wiped her brow. She wondered how Harry knew about her and Remus.

May and June flowed into the summer and a vacation in Singapore, New Zealand, and Australia. The Blacks or Potters had manors in each of the places. Even though the food was great, the men thought three days in Singapore was more than enough. The women thought otherwise as there were more shopping malls than time to visit them. They found New Zealand and Cairns, Australia a bit cool for their taste. So they left for Black Island in the Bermuda triangle, and relaxed there a week. From there they went to Saint-Jean-Cap-Ferrat, France not far from Monaco. Harry had a large villa there not far from a public beach where he was introduced to topless bathing. When he was asked by Gunny why he kept his eyes on Hermione, Harry replied, "Gunny I may be dumb but I'm not stupid."

"Good answer lad. Keep the little misses happy and live a smother and happier life." Gunny said passing on sound advice that many men disregarded and paid the price later.

"Gunny has anyone figured out if they are born knowing the look, the hands on hips with one hip slung to the side, and the saying of a man's first, middle, and last names when they're pissed at us. Of course there's the shaking of the index finger near our nose to keep our attention as well. The look of disgust or that says you're a man and don't have a clue." Harry asked hoping for an answer.

"The guys with sisters say it starts when they first learn to stand on their own. Anne says she has to do it because my attention span is so short. I think that's funny since I can keep track of a target for hours but there are many things, a man is better off not saying. The couch gets cold and lonely no matter how warm it is. That's another thing they do banish us to the couch. If they want to sleep alone, why don't they sleep on the couch? Don't ever ask that either Harry." Gunny paused while thinking.

"As a young Staff Sergeant I worked with this salty old Chief Petty Officer he came to work one morning with his head all bandaged up. When I asked what happened he said, "Well the wife was on a rant and I tuned her out as usual and nodded like a good boy should then continued what I was doing. Powers me boyo that was a big mistake, she smacked me in the head and told me to pay attention you don't put that much salt in a cake mix. He didn't get cake that night, but a trip to the hospital and then the couch. I figured the moral was either listen to the wife or continue what I'm doing out of her sight." Gunny said with a smile.

Harry thought that was good advice. They did the tourist thing and went to Monaco and the Monte Carlo Casino was huge. Sirius said we would have to check our wands on entry so Hermione and Harry didn't enter it. One of the guards started to say something when Gunny told him who Harry was. The guard tipped his hat, and said have a nice day. Harry, Hermione, Gunny, and Anne sat at an outdoor café when the others joined them. The team was not impressed saying there were better casinos in Las Vegas and the food prices were better also.

"Harry before you say let's go, you have to be 21 to enter the gambling area of a casino in Nevada. You could maybe get by with a glamour charm, and a mild mundane repelling ward but it isn't worth it. It's funny you can get married at 16 or 17 with one parent present but you can't play the slot machines in the wedding chapel lobby. At 18 you don't need anyone's permission just a valid ID to marry but still can't enter a casino." Mitch told Harry shaking his head at the stupid laws.

"Hell Mitch, I don't want to gamble, just look around." Harry said honestly.

"Jackpot, that's what the majority say when they get caught. And your chances of getting caught are around 249 of 250 if I remember correctly. It's a $500 fine split between the county, city, and casino. Of course that's after your finger printed, get a mug shot, enter into the police data base, maybe strip searched, and then get arraigned in court before you pay your fine. About the only way you get much of a look is if you have to cross the casino to go to a restaurant. They have a marked path on the floor. But you don't get to see much from it." Mitch told him with a smile that said he had been there and done that.

"Mitch is this experience talking?" Harry asked politely.

"No Harry, I grew up in that fucking dump. Las Vegas is all glitz, glitter, and mostly assholes that make good money, and then blow it trying to hit the big one. Gambling is a sickness like the flu except the flu is easier to get over. The chance of hitting a large jackpot is about 12 million to one. That is a bit better odds than a lottery but not much. There are people that make a good living at gambling mostly poker. But its one hell of a life and reading cards and people isn't easy to learn." Mitch said honestly.

"Gunny is Mitch always this dedicated to teaching the sin of gambling?" Harry asked to see what Mitch would say.

"No he likes a poker game like most of us but don't like weak people who get hooked on it or anything else." Gunny replied.

They talked a bit more then went back to the villa and lay around the pool. They returned to the United Kingdom after three weeks. The Grangers and Tonks went home and the others went to Hogwarts. After a small birthday party for Harry, they made plans for the upcoming tournament. Dora and Gunny hired 12 more former Marines that left the service including a Gunnery Sergeant and a First Sergeant. Most were Corporals or Sergeants. Of the dozen men, half were married, and four had masteries including a healer. The other two also just needed to complete their thesis. The good thing was the former Marines all knew each other and their wives all got along as well.

In late August, the Goblet arrived. It took Harry about an hour to charm it so two names from Durmstrang would come out. On 21 August, the Daily Prophet announced Harry and Hermione's OWL and NEWT scores as well as their four Masteries each. Amy made sure Her Majesty as well as the two young ones knew they were now considered adults.

**Hogwarts Owners Rip OWL and NEWT Exams**

_By Michael Jason, Editor_

_The International Conference of Wizards Department of Education announced the OWL and NEWT test results of Lord Potter-Gryffindor-Ravenclaw-Slytherin and Lady Granger-Hufflepuff. Lady Granger-Hufflepuff received 27 OWLs and 31 NEWTs. Her fiancé Lord Potter-Gryffindor-Ravenclaw-Slytherin received 24 OWLs and 26 NEWTs. These are the highest number of OWL and NEWTs ever received by two individuals._

_In addition, they received four Masteries each. Lord Potter-Gryffindor-Ravenclaw-Slytherin said Hogwarts will once again become the best school of magic in the world. The young Lord just turned 14, and his fiancé will be 15 next month. Their NEWTs make them adults by law and magic. In the future, will these two become the leaders we need to go forward? They are already blending mundane technology with magic. The students now may watch mundane movies for learning about another culture or entertainment. In classes where wands are used a projection of the wand movement and the sounding of the incantation is displayed so the student can practice both several times before trying a spell._

_All classes are now taught to ICW testing levels. Meanwhile in our Department of Education Madam Marchbanks is trying to get our own OWLs and NEWTs back up to standard. When asked what happened she replied sharply "Dumbledore and the likes of Malfoy happened. They had the standards dumbed down so the little pureblood princes and princesses didn't have to study or work their little selves too hard. The Hogwarts owners just showed the world that blood doesn't matter it is how you practice and perform magic that's important."_

_I am a pure blood and proud of it, but that doesn't make me better than a first generation witch or wizard. All it means is that we come from different backgrounds and can learn from each other._

See full test results on page 3

Read the Mastery thesis in the next four editions of your Daily Prophet.

"Mum did you read this about Harry and Hermione?" Ron asked Molly.

"No Ron I haven't read the paper this morning what does it say?" she asked in return.

"They took their OWLs in January and NEWTs in June between them they got 51 OWLs and 57 NEWTs and they each have four Masteries. I really wish I could go back there but I messed up too bad. The school in London is alright but it just isn't Hogwarts." Ron said without his former anger.

"Ron it wouldn't be same since Harry and Hermione won't be attending classes, they may even teach a few. Did you hear what the twins told your father?" Molly asked her son.

"No Mum I was finishing up my history paper." Ron replied.

"Fred and George have a contract with the Ministry to provide some equipment for the Aurors. Minister Bones gave them an exemption to do magic out of school." Molly said proudly.

"Mum you know we could do magic under your supervision anyway," He replied.

"Yes, but I don't have the time to watch them all day, and I don't like your fathers shed. He stays out of my kitchen except to eat or sit at the table. And I stay out of his shed, which makes both of us happy." She said honestly.

"Mum, do you and Dad approve of Ginny going with Neville?" he asked.

"Normally at her age I wouldn't but with the security they have at Hogwarts about all they can do is hold hands and maybe kiss good night in their common room. They both could do a lot worse than each other, Frank and Alice approve of Ginny and we approve of Neville." She replied neutrally.

"Gin says his grades shot up after his core was unbound and he got his memory straightened out. He sure struggled the first two years. Hogwarts rumor says Harry believes Dumbledore was setting him and Neville up to die when Moldyshorts came back. I wonder what Dumbledore would say about how they handled Moldyshorts." Ron said, remembering that under different circumstances he may have been there to see it.

"Don't tell the others this but Arthur heard Kingsley and Gawain talking about Harry peeing on Moldyshorts when Minister Bones arrived, then he offered all the ladies a chance to do the same saying the men would leave the room. Hermione and Tonks were all for it, but Minister Bones said no they didn't have time to do it right then, or something like that. The rumor is that Harry was the last of his men to relieve himself that way while Hermione and Dora waited in another room. Then they used some products the twins developed to burn the old manor to the ground." Molly said her voice filled with pride in the twins.

"Cool, the twins played a part in the downfall of Moldyshorts. They sure don't talk about a joke shop anymore." Ron said with a half sigh.

"No, they plan on providing Aurors with devices to help them take down dark wizards. George said its less seasonal and more money to be made. But their grades are so much better than before so your Dad and I are happy for them." Molly said and started washing the dishes.

On 27 August 1994 the students began arriving at Hogwarts. After mingling in the enlarged common room Harry and Hermione led the students and parents to the Great Hall. Harry once again stood at the podium to give his talk.

"Students and parents welcome to Hogwarts, for those who do not know me I am Lord Harry Potter-Gryffindor-Ravenclaw-Slytherin. On my left is my fiancée Lady Hermione Granger-Hufflepuff. Together we own Hogwarts but Headmistress Sprout runs the school while Hermione and I do research, on how to improve the school. For returning students our security force or the M Team as we call it has increased by twelve good men. While Moldyshorts is dead, others out there may be a danger. Hermione and I take the safety of our students very seriously. And dark wizards rise and fall once or more a century on average." Harry said then paused a bit.

"In addition, this year Hogwarts will host the Tri-Wizard tournament with Beauxbatons, Durmstrang, and Hogwarts competing. The two guest schools are scheduled to arrive on 28 October. The Halloween ball will be held on 29 October. This ball is open to fourth years and above, although a fourth year may invite a third year with permission of her or his parents. So you young men if you're asking a third year, do it early so she can get her parents written permission to her Head of House. The same thing applies to young witches who ask a third year wizard. A young couple if one is born on 31 August and the other on 1 September may only be hours apart in life but in school they're a year apart. There will also be a Christmas ball on 17 December with the same rules applying. Students having permission to attend the Halloween ball will have permission to attend the Yule ball unless a parent rescinds the permission." Harry said pausing again while sipping from a glass of water.

"Now to the Quidditch fans, the only effect this tournament will have is if the Hogwarts champion plays Quidditch. He or she may choose not to play Quidditch but may do both if he or she wishes. A word of warning there will be duels in this tournament where the only thing disallowed is the unforgivables. I am still trying to limit it to non-harmful spells. The problem is almost every spell can be used in a harmful way. As I told the French and Bulgarians there will be no harmful creatures at Hogwarts. Also the lake is off limits for use in the completion. My last announcement affects you parents. Your students may purchase your tickets at half price and the students are free to watch the tasks. Now my lovely fiancé is indicating that I've been too long winded and it's her turn." Harry said and sat down while the men laughed.

"Thank you Harry it's about time you hushed. In this year's enrollment packets, you received a permission slip for your students to go on several outings to the mundane world. Apparently, the packet was not clear in that this costs nothing and is part of the normal tuition. Each student that goes will receive ₤50 to spend and make change in a mundane store or restaurant. One outing is to a movie theater where they will receive a small stipend to purchase refreshments. The theater ticket will be paid by the school staff." She paused to let that sink in,

"Also for second year students, you need permission to visit Hogsmeade so a new permission slip is required. For third year and above you prior slip is already on file, unless your parents wish us to remove your permission. Students with a class average of A will be able to go once each month for those with Es or above you may go twice per month. Good grades deserve a reward and this is our way of doing that. Obviously if you're in detention on a Hogsmeade weekend, you'll get to watch your friends go, while you stay behind. Thank you all for coming, the sorting and beginning feast will start at 17:00 so please be in your seats by 16:50." Hermione sat next to Harry.

The staff and security team showed the first years how to use their maps. Then they visited the classrooms and the COMC area. A parent asked, if there were still Acromantulas in the Forrest, and were told they were gone. He asked where they had gone, and was told they were gone for good. Even though he would have liked to hear the story, he decided maybe it was best done at another time. The colony had fallen to testing the twins napalm and phosphorus grenades. The theory was if you could take out an Acromantula, you could take out several Inferi.

That evening Harry asked Hermione to both balls.

"Harry you didn't have to ask, you know I'll go with you," She said with a frown.

"So you want me to take you for granted?" Harry asked not masking his disappointment in her words.

"What? No." She replied instantly.

"Well that why I asked. I figured not to ask would be an insult and me taking you for granted." He said softly.

"Harry I appreciate that more than I can tell you, I spoke before thinking." She replied kissing his nose.

"This isn't good Hermione you're supposed to rub off on me not the other way around," Harry said with a grin.

Harry received a long and deep kiss for his thoughtfulness. He returned as good as he got.

The start of term went well, Harry and Hermione spent some evenings in each of the common rooms getting to know the students and asking questions on what could be improved. They were a bit surprised when asked why more things weren't taught about elves and Goblins since they saw and talked to them at school and the bank.

"What would you say if we said next year there would be goblins, elves, and centaurs, coming to Hogwarts. The werewolves will come early to have themselves cured of the disease. Vampires were also invited but declined mostly because our classes are during the daytime, when they normally sleep. However, they are working with us to find a cure for the virus that causes their condition." Harry asked the group in the Gryffindor common room.

"I thought the non humans couldn't use a wand how will that work in class sir," A first year name Carl asked.

"Call me Harry please all of you. To answer your question the centaur asked only to attend the non-wand courses. The Goblins and elves use wandless magic and are more interested in the result than the incantation. With enough practice, you each can do wandless magic. In fact, you already have, only it was called accidental magic. Was it really an accident or did you want it to happen and your magic did what you asked of it." Harry paused as if thinking,

"Most often, what's called accidental magic happens if you're angry or want something a whole lot. When I was around six months old, my favorite toy was a stuffed dog. I used to call the dog to me something like the Accio charm. Then I did it when Paddy was in the laundry and I was in my crib upstairs. Mum followed the dog from the laundry to my bedroom, that night Dad bound my magic worried I might destroy the house. Now after lots and lots of practice I can wandless summon small things. The more you do magic the stronger it get, the more that you're in good physical shape the stronger your magic is and the more reserves you have. That's why the M Team and me workout almost every day. We run, do pushups, sit ups, and lift weights. A healthy body means a healthy mind, and more and stronger magic," Harry told the shocked Gryffindors.

**The Tri-Wizard Tournament Begins**

Beauxbatons and Durmstrang arrived just after 15:00 on 28 October. Harry, Hermione, and Pomona met the Headmasters and showed the students and staffs into the expanded Great Hall. Harry and Hermione went to the founders table where Harry held Hermione's chair for her then kept standing.

"Hogwarts students and staff please make welcome the students and staffs of Beauxbatons Academy of Magic and Durmstrang Institute. Before we enjoy dinner, I would like to introduce my fiancé Lady Hermione Granger-Hufflepuff-Galahad part owner of this fine school. I am Lord Harry Potter-Gryffindor-Ravenclaw-Slytherin the other owner. Now please enjoy the food our elves have prepared. At your table, you will find French, Bulgarian, and English cuisine. Oh one thing there are two part Veela in this hall. If I feel you turn up your aura, you will find yourself in the lake to cool off. Lady Hogwarts do I speak truth."

"**Yes My Lord if I feel them there will be no hesitation you need say nothing My Lord it will be done**."

"Thank you My Lady, now please enjoy your meal."

Harry watched as the two French witches with silver blonde hair looked at each other and shook their heads. Harry sighed this was something he just didn't need. A bunch of horny boys walking into walls and wanting to fight anyone that got close to one of those girls. After dinner and desert, Harry stood again.

"Once again visiting students, and staff welcome. Now for a briefing on Hogwarts wards, the wards are in place for your safety. They do several things. First they kill Death Eaters on contact. Second, they destroy wands that cast a dark curse. Third, they do not allow magic except in authorized places indicated on the maps you were provided. Fourth, they extend beyond the castle and school grounds out past Hogsmeade and other areas about 80 square miles. Fifth, commit certain infractions and they send the offender one fourth mile into the English Channel. The channel is cold this time of year. The wards don't care if you can swim or not, that is your problem not ours. All of this was in the packets we sent to both schools." Harry sipped his tea while watching the reactions.

"As additional security, we have 36 men and women we call the M Team. These people are all former U.S. Marines and all have seen combat. Twenty-five of these men and five others from this school defeated the wizard we call Moldyshorts but probably called him you-know-who or Voldemort. It took us less than two minutes to rid the world of his snake faced ass. He's gone and can't come back. The M Team patrols the halls and other areas they take no prisoners but do collect wands from the dead they kill. This is a school and not a playground, I didn't want this tournament here, but got suckered into it. I said then and I'll say again, I will do my best to insure the safety of each student in this school. Students first, staff second, and the facilities last, are our priorities for providing protection. For us to do that, requires you to follow our rules. Headmistress," Harry said and sat down again.

Pomona briefed the students and guest on who could enter and how it would be done. She also told them the tasks and the schedule and suggested they obtain their families tickets early to be sure to get a seat. After the meeting Harry and Hermione asked Pomona and Madam Maxime for a moment of their time.

"Madam Maxime it is in your Veelas best interest for you to warn them they are on very thin ice already. Hogwarts told me who was sending out the allure as soon as I asked her. I could care less that the bint's father is the French Minister of Magic. This is my Earldom and as such I'm the King and my Queen is Hermione. Hogwarts will throw her in the lake the next time she pulls it and in the channel if she does it again. Then she cannot cross the wards to my Earldom again. I sound hard but I want no trouble in this school," Harry said in English then French surprising Maxime.

"Thank you Lord Potter-Gryffindor-Ravenclaw-Slytherin I'll warn them both. And I'll send them home if they end up in your lake." She stated clearly.

"Madam, call me either Harry or Lord Gryffindor please," He said with a smile.

"Thank you Harry."

In the Beauxbatons carriage, Fleur was raging. Madame Maxime stood outside listening until she had heard enough.

"Miss Delacour go pack your bags and prepare to leave this carriage and Beauxbatons. I will notify your father you have been expelled for conduct unbecoming a Beauxbatons student," Maxime said fiercely.

"But Madame Maxime he insulted us. I will not tolerate that nor should I be expected to," Fleur raged.

"In a word, bullshit Fleur, even I detected your aura crank up. You have no idea who you are messing with or what that young man is. Are you aware that a little over a year ago he killed a 72 foot basilisk in the Chamber of Secrets here at Hogwarts? He then told his fiancé who was petrified he did it because it hurt her. Then Lucius Malfoy tried to kill him and he used an Expelliarmus and threw Malfoy into a wall 20 feet away breaking most of the bones in the man's body. Later he took Dumbledore's wand from him then the Death Eater Severus Snape drew his wand against Lord Potter and found himself thrown 30 feet losing his wand arm with a Reducto and losing his wand."

"Later that evening he put the young Malfoy in the hospital wing with a broken pelvis and crushed bits. A short time later six seventh year students challenged him to a duel and he beat them all at once. I must admit he used 8 spells the last two of which were Expelliarmus and Accio. No Fleur, you have no idea the harm you caused or who that young man is. But he does own this school and is Lord of the three surrounding Earldoms. He is the King here, his fiancé owns the other part of the school, and the other surrounding Earldom, and she is his Queen. I really think it is best for you and France if you leave. I will not expel you but take the floo and return to the school you have fifteen minutes." Maxime stated ending that conversation.

"Now to you Marie DeGaulle your allure and attitude did not go unnoticed either. You may also pack your bags and return to Beauxbatons. You both signed the contract saying that you read and understood the rules. Yet within the first twenty minutes you are breaking the rules. Your father will also be notified of this and your attitude and performance in class has been less than satisfactory if they have not improved by Christmas you will find yourself expelled, am I clear on those points?" Maxime asked with fire in her eyes.

"Yes Madam."

"Very well go now."

In the Gryffindor suite another discussion was going on.

"Harry did we go too far with the Veela?" Hermione asked softly knowing he was still pissed.

"What? I didn't throw them out and should have Hermione. Do you really want a bunch of horny boys dueling each other for their affections? Can you imagine some first year boy getting hurt by a seventh year because those two think it's funny? These are not young Veela, which are still struggling to control themselves and their allure. These young women have to be 17 by tomorrow to be here." Harry reminded her not as soft as she asked but not harsh either.

"You're right and we did do what was necessary to protect the students, which is what was promised. I just wish it could have been handled differently," Hermione said honestly. Harry like the fact she said what was on her mind and he did the same.

"What they did was a public display not private. My response was public also because I needed them and our students to know their actions would not be tolerated. If I were Madame Maxime, they would be on their way home. She recognized the allure and the danger. The real question is what do we do if they ask to return? Nothing really happened so it will be hard to say no," Harry said hoping the issue would not come up.

"Well Lady Hogwarts monitors all students so we will know if they act up again. But we also know from experience if she is concentrating on a potential disaster, she may miss something else. I think it should be left up to Beauxbatons and we monitor those two. But if either of them makes a move on my man, they are going down hard, fast, and hurting." Hermione said moving into her protective mode.

"Don't I even get to laugh at them first love. I have the feeling me and a Mr. Krum will have a discussion about as certain Lady Hermione." Harry said gently kissing her forehead.

'You're going to abuse him in the dueling ring aren't you?" She replied with a giggle.

"Abuse and embarrass is more like it." Harry said with an evil smile.

"His sneer is almost up to Snivelly's standard but not quite," She said then kissed him with passion.

They went to bed tomorrow would be a long day with the ball and the normal problems. The next morning they noticed the Veela were gone. Harry decided to make one more effort to get through to his guests.

"Lady Hogwarts."

"**Yes Lord Gryffindor how may I serve**."

"Please tell our guests what you do for our school."

"**My first priority is the protection of the Lord Gryffindor and Lady Hufflepuff. The second is the protection of students and staff. I do not take these tasks lightly my Lord Gryffindor**."

"How many have you banished to the English Channel?"

"**Eighteen my Lord**."

"Of those how many could swim?"

"**I have no idea nor do I care."**

"What happened to them?"

"**I have no idea and it is not my concern should it be my Lord?**"

"No my Lady it should not. I do not care and you should not either. If necessary would you kill to complete your tasks?"

"**Yes my Lord I have in the past and most probably will in the future as well.**"

"Thank you my Lady you do a great job and are much appreciated by me and Lady Hufflepuff."

"**Thank you my Lord it is my pleasure to serve.**"

"As I hope you as our guests can see Hogwarts is a sedient being. What she did not say, because I did not ask, is that we constantly communicate the three of us Lady Hogwarts, Hermione, and me. Do I speak true my Lady?"

"**Yes Lord Gryffindor you speak true for it is your way. You are much like Godric was in his prime, but you have traits of Rowena and Salazar as well. For you are a true warrior my lord, and you have gathered other warriors around you much as Godric did also. Your chosen is a warrior as well much like Rowena was for Godric.**"

"Thank you for your kind words Lady Hogwarts."

"**You are welcome Lord Gryffindor."**

Harry held his right hand up and the Sword of Gryffindor appeared in it.

"This sword was crafted by Goblins in 952 for Lord Godric Gryffindor. Only a true heir can call it in time of need, but only the Earl of Hogsmeade can call it anytime. This sword represents the fact that in this Earldom that I, and I alone, am the final authority. I am judge, jury, and executioner. In a word, I am King. This fact is recognized by Her Majesty Elizabeth II, Queen of the Commonwealth of Nations."

The magic flared from Harry through the sword to the ceiling then surrounded the great hall as the ceiling flashed lightening the castle seemed to rumble as the magic retreated through the sword and back to Harry.

"**Great grandson of my great grandson you have released me from my prison for that I thank you. Place this ring on your left index finger my heir and take your rightful place among the Knights of Arthur for you have earned that right. We shall meet soon grandson for I am Myrddin Ambrosius Emrys known by many as Merlin. My days in stasis are over thanks to you young Harry.**"

The entire Great Hall heard the ring fall next to Harry's plate. The sword disappeared and Harry placed the ring on his left index finger and the magic flared as Harry seemed in great pain but no one could move. Finally the magic receded and Harry shook his head and said, "Damn that hurt," then he passed out. Gunny, Sirius, Remus, and Dora were at his side instantly, Dobby appeared in his version of combat fatigues, and popped Harry to his bed while the others rushed with Hermione to his side.

Fred stood and said, "Headmistress it seems things are back to normal for our Harry. We were hoping for another quiet year Ma'am."

"You of all people know that's just not possible in the life of Harry Potter. Lady Hogwarts is Lord Gryffindor all right?" Pomona asked,

"**Yes Headmistress he received another gift from Merlin, it was just a bit overwhelming. Now I have something to say to an unnamed guest. Keep your thoughts of a certain Lady to yourself, or you will be the first one I kill this term. You know who you are, and now you know I know. The difference is I will not hesitate nor will her man. This tournament was a foul idea from a foul old man. If given the word I would end this tournament without it getting started. Rest assured I am not the only one watching, nor am I the only one who wants your head. You have been warned, listen to the warning, or die.**"

Victor Krum somehow kept from pissing his pants he now had two goals, getting his NEWTs and getting home alive. After all, there were a lot of girls that liked being associated with a professional seeker. This Lord Gryffindor was not one to mess with and his men kept looking at him as if they were deciding how to kill him slowly. No this Lady Homoninny is best left alone. The Veela were not at breakfast, and had most likely been sent at home in disgrace. Maybe Victor should not enter the tournament at all.

In Gryffindor suite they had heard Lady Hogwarts speak, the whole school had heard it. Hermione had her arms wrapped around Harry when her parents entered the room. Sirius rushed over to them, and led them back to the common room and explained what had happened.

"Merlin is freed and declared Harry his heir is that right?" Dan asked in awe.

"Yes Dan, pretty much spot on," Sirius replied then sipped his firewhiskey.

"What does it mean Sirius?" Dan wanted more information, but the others did also.

"Dan we don't have a clue. Hogwarts says he was hit with too… well a lot of magic all at once. Harry was pissed at the way Victor Krum was eyeing Hermione. He pulled the sword of Gryffindor out of the air and pretty much said he was the King of this Earldom then his magic went wild and Hogwarts shook, and this voice said Harry had earned a seat at Arthur's round table and told him to put the ring on his left index finger. The ring fell to the table. Harry put it on, and the magic went wild again. Harry came to and said, 'damn that hurt', and then he passed out again. Dobby popped in then popped Harry here. We followed with Hermione, and here we are." Sirius said as honestly as he could.

"That young man can't seem to catch a break," Dan stated the obvious that the others were thinking.

"Most probably he just became one hell of a lot more powerful. While you would think that was a good thing but some, in fact many will fear him because of his power. Then the rumors will start that he's the next dark lord because the sheep fear what they don't understand," Sirius said our loud his mind wandering.

"Sirius, how can Merlin be back?" Emma asked bring Sirius back.

"The story goes that Morgana Le Fey imprisoned or trapped Merlin, but didn't kill him and he could be rescued. With magic who really knows what is possible, especially with the old ones and ancient long lost magic. He did say he was in stasis," Sirius said in reply telling the others what he knew.

"Sirius I need a frigging drink." Dan stated.

"Make it two Sirius." Emma added.

Sirius poured Dan and Emma a brandy and himself a glass of wine. They went back in the bedroom and Hermione had lain down next to Harry, spooned against his back, with her arm around his stomach.

"If that wasn't my daughter I may think it was cute," Dan said but without malice in his voice.

"Hush Dan look at what's happening there," Emma said.

Harry and Hermione seemed covered in a cocoon of magic glowing gold.

"Dobby"

"Yes master Sirius."

"Please get Madam Pomfrey and the Headmistress in here as soon as possible."

Dobby popped away and back with a protesting Madam Pomfrey. He popped away and back with a protesting Headmistress.

"Sirius Black what the hell is going on?" Pomona asked not hiding her irritation.

"One of you please tell us what we're seeing," Sirius replied not knowing what to expect.

"I would say we're seeing magic performing a marriage," Poppy stated and put her hand to her mouth.

"What?!" several shouted at once.

"I think Poppy is right at least that is what it looks like when a marriage bond occurs," Pomona said.

"They're too young, this needs to be stopped," Dan said reaching for Hermione.

"Mr. Granger, under any other circumstances I'd tell you to feel free to try but it would most probably get you killed or hurt bad. I have never felt magic like this before, and a marriage bond rarely is more than a flash of a few seconds. Dobby."

"Yes Master Headmistress."

"Can you tell us what is happening to them?" Pomona asked gently.

"No Headmistress Dobby have never seen such."

"Lady Hogwarts."

"**They're all right Headmistress they're receiving gifts from the old ones. Minister Bones and Mr. Delacour are at the gate but I told them Harry is indisposed and reminded them where they are.**"

"Thank you My Lady."

"Who are the old ones?" Emma asked.

There were two flashes of fire and Fawkes appeared with a golden Phoenix no one had seen before.

"I believe that is two of them it is said there were twelve immortals. The only immortals we know of are Phoenix. A golden Phoenix is said to be the anointed leader of the old ones and Merlin's familiar," Pomona answered.

"Poppy are my eyes deceiving me or are they growing?" Emma asked.

"Your eyes are fine Emma but we need to leave this room. It appears they're going though maturation and this room including us could end up in shambles." Poppy said and they took her suggestion.

They didn't have a choice as the magic expanded and forced them out of the room and sealed the door. Dora and Gunny wanted to know what the hell was going on.

"If I didn't know better I'd say Hogwarts was preparing for war. The outer wards are locked down tight, and no one can get in or out. The team is in place and ready for battle but there is no one near the wards," Dora added.

"We think among other things Harry and Hermione are maturing and have bonded. I'm sure you heard what Lady Hogwarts said," Poppy stated.

"Poppy he just turned 14 and she's only 15, it's too early for them to mature." Dora said looking at the healer as if she were mad.

"Yes for others but that's Harry Potter in that room, since when do normal rules apply to him?" Poppy asked leaving the others opening and closing their mouths like carp out of water.

**End chapter 14**

22


	15. Chapter 15

**A Revelation**

**Disclaimer: See Chapter 1 for Disclaimer and other pertinent information**

**Chapter 15**

"_Yes for others but that's Harry Potter in that room, since when do normal rules apply to him?"_

**Hogwarts Gryffindor Suite 29 October 1994**

The whole castle shook as magic radiated out of the suite's master bedroom. The grey walls became white granite and glowed for nearly a minute. Suddenly, it went quiet and everyone looked around and at each other in awe at what they were seeing.

Ragnok came through the portal and asked, "Is it true. The two are one?"

"What?" Sirius asked.

"Ages ago the best Goblin seer in our history made a prophecy that said when Merlin returned that two would become one and lead us into the light. While they and their children's, children's, children live we would have a golden age and be reunited with the other magicals, and all would be equals. First, the two would banish the darkness and recognize their heritage. This would free Merlin and would guide them to their destiny," Ragnok stated and the other grabbed for drinks.

"Ragnok we aren't sure yet but Harry and Hermione might have just been married by magic and are maturing years earlier than normal. Your eyes show you how the castle has changed. So I would say your prophecy might be correct and is in the early stages of being fulfilled," Sirius replied.

In the Master Bedroom, Harry's eyes popped open, and he saw the chocolate eyes of his beloved looking back at him.

"Hello beautiful, did you get the number of the train that ran over me?" Harry asked gently.

"No love I was holding you, and it ran over me too." She said with a smile.

"I know that I'm not supposed to say this Hermione, but you look older and more mature from what I feel pressed against my chest, I'd have to say you've grown." Harry said in a deeper voice, wondering if he would get smacked.

"Well I'm not alone in that you also look older perhaps about 20 and from what I feel pressed against my lower stomach area, I'd say you've grown too. I feel stronger and more mature. I wonder what happened to us. You put that ring on then passed out. Dobby brought you here, and we followed. I held you then blacked out, but I was facing your back then." Hermione replied in different but beautiful voice.

They heard a Phoenix trill, and looked up and saw Fawkes and another one.

"Wow Harry a golden Phoenix hasn't been seen since Merlin's."

Fawkes hopped down on Hermione's shoulder while the golden one did the same with Harry. Harry slowly turned on his back and the Phoenix moved to his chest. Hermione did the same thing. The birds looked at their charges in the eyes and began to sing the bonding song. The entire castle heard the songs and felt at peace.

"Hermione this is Adrian and he was Merlin's familiar and has now bonded with me. Adrian you are the most beautiful thing I've seen next to my Hermione."

Adrian trilled and flew to the headboard.

"Harry this is Sadie. She was Morgana's familiar until Morgana went bad. Dumbledore used dark magic to keep the bond between him and Sadie when she tried to leave him. He did it just after a burning when Sadie was the weakest. She and I are bonded just like we are bonded."

"What, when, not that I mind, but I would think I would know when it happened." Harry sputtered.

"Sometimes you're so silly Harry. It happened after we blacked out. I'm sure someone can show us a memory of what happened, at least to a point. Something else happened, look at the walls they gleam, and they're white not dull grey. Maybe we should get up and find out what's going on." She suggested.

"But I would rather hold you and never let you go," Harry said not wanting to be with other people when he could be alone with her in his bed.

"You're so sweet but we still have a school to look after, and a staff that is probably worried about us. Most probably Mum and Dad are going spare with worry," Hermione said in a way that Harry couldn't argue with and hope to win.

They got up and had to resize their clothes. Harry was six feet one inch tall while Hermione was five feet 10 inches. Harry appreciated her curves, really, really appreciated them. She loved his large chest and narrow waist. His long hair really set his facial features off. Hand in hand, they left the bedroom with their familiars on their shoulders into near chaos.

"What happened?" Dora asked.

"Let's sit first. Dobby" Harry suggested.

"Yes Master Harry."

"Please bring us some tea and butter beers and a snack," Harry said in a baritone voice the others weren't used to hearing.

The little elf popped away and then was back. Before Dobby could leave, Harry told to him to sit with them.

"What we know is I now wear Merlin's ring, but you knew that. When I put it on the magic that was passed was overwhelming as was the knowledge of how to use it. Adrian, the golden Phoenix and my familiar, says he and I are bonded and Hermione and I are also bonded. Sadie, Hermione's bonded Phoenix, told her pretty much the same thing. But Sadie also said Dumbassadork used old magic to keep the bond with Fawkes. This happened just after a burning when Fawkes was the weakest. Then for whatever reason we went through an early maturity. Adrian says I'm twenty no matter what the mortals' calendar says," Harry stated shocking everyone in the room.

"Sadie told me I'm twenty also Mum, Dad. She also says all records will now show us at those ages. Don't ask how because she would probably say magic," Hermione said with a smile.

"The other big revelation is that while the Founders built the school as we know, the castle belonged to Merlin and passed down to Godric Gryffindor. Godric gave the others equal shares in the school, but not the castle, it was to go to Merlin's heirs. Morgana in a fit of rage imprisoned Merlin in a crystal hidden in the Great Hall fireplace. He could only be freed when an heir recognized his true station publicly. My statement this morning did that and freed Merlin. Adrian says we are to be known as Lord and Lady Potter-Emrys, and only use the other names on official school and Potter documents. I am to claim the Emrys seat, and Hermione is to claim the Le Fey seats. As Lord Emrys, by law I lead the Wizengamot and am the King or Queen's Wizard." Harry said as the ring fed him information.

"This could only happen to you Harry," Dora said.

"I'd be pissed if that wasn't true Dora. Fortunately, Adrian and Sadie are here to guide us in our tasks and to indicate to all that we are light and not dark." Harry replied.

"Lady Hogwarts"

"_**Welcome home Lord Emrys, how may I serve?"**_

"Can you tell us what happened to change you?"

"_**The magic of your bond cleansed the castle and brought us back to our original state My Lord."**_

"Is there a place suitable to meet people other than this common room?" Harry asked.

"_**Your office is next to your bedroom my Lord."**_

"Dobby, please tell the Minister, we're available and she and Mr. Delacour may enter the school now."

"I'm sure glad this is the weekend Harry can you imagine setting in class while the change occurred." Hermione said with a smile.

"Headmistress, please send someone to get Madame Maxime and Professor Jackeroff, then with you, we'll have all the players. And we can get this over today," Harry asked politely.

"Harry we're going to cancel this farce right?" Hermione asked.

"Yes dear, that we are, we didn't want it in the first place," Harry said with a smile.

When Minister Bones, Minister Delacour, and the three Headmasters arrived at the suite, they were escorted to Harry and Hermione's office. None of them looked happy.

"Harry…"

"It's Lord Potter-Emrys, Minister Bones since this is an official meeting. Minister Delacour welcome to the Kingdom of Emrys and Hogwarts. This Kingdom is an independent magical nation allied with Her Majesty the Queen of the Commonwealth. As such, I am judge, jury, and executioner in my nation. You and the others are my guests. The beautiful lady on my right is my Queen Lady Hermione Potter-Emrys. Lady Hogwarts do I speak the truth?""

"_**Yes Lord Potter-Emrys you speak true. However, within this Kingdom you are Lord Emrys, not Potter-Emrys."**_

"There are three things to discuss as a group, I'll speak you'll listen until I'm finished then I'll answer your questions. First Mr. Jackeroff you were told to leave your bigots at home and didn't listen. Your Mr. Krum had it in his head that he was going to use his pureblood status to take my fiancé to the ball then rape her. He lives only because I allow it. He has since changed his target, but that won't save him. Minister Delacour your daughter and Veela friend Marie decided to use their allure to cause trouble by inciting our young men to fight over them, they have been sent home and will not be allowed to return. Because of those actions, this farce called a tournament is canceled and Hogwarts will not take part in another. Lady Hogwarts do I speak the truth?"

"_**Yes Lord Emrys you speak true."**_

"Lady Hogwarts can you read the minds and intentions of all within our wards?"

"_**Yes Lord Emrys I can, and I do."**_

"There you have the source now I'll take questions phrased in a respectful manner unless you want to end up in the English Channel," Harry said gently.

"Lord Potter-Emrys I must apologize for my daughter's actions. This is not what she told me, and that will be taken care of I assure you."

"Thank you Minister Delacour."

"Well I do not believe this of Victor, but if it is true it is his right as a pureblood to make these demands of a muggle born so I see no problem, and this tournament will not be canceled Hogwarts has a contract, and it must abide by it."

"Do I understand you correctly that you are calling me and Lady Hogwarts liars? You do know that's a challenge to duel to the death for you and your boy?" Harry said as his magic flared, and Adrian trilled in a way that indicated he was ready to do battle.

Jackeroff's face went white. He had to either back off or face the young man who was radiating power.

"If you admit what you said about Victor was in error, there is no problem between us."

"You will ice skate in hell before you hear me lie about the truth little man. Get your boy to the Quidditch pitch in fifteen minutes and I'll take you both on at the same time. And Jackoff it will not be quick or painless. No one calls me or Lady Hogwarts liars and lives. Now go and prepare to die, you may choose swords or wands." Harry stated with ice in his voice and fire in his eyes.

Jackeroff left the office and Harry said, "That fucking idiot was given a chance to get out of here alive. Pomona please have all of our students, except the first years, in the stands at the pitch. They might as well see what happens when I'm challenged it may save a life."

"Harry, how would you feel if we were left out of seeing this in our first year?" Hermione asked quietly.

"Hermione is right, include all students. You others may want to go to the pitch Hermione, and I will be along in a moment." Harry said and the meeting was over.

The other left for the pitch and Harry asked, "Why am I forced into these situations?"

"Because you were dealing with a pureblood idiots too proud to back off so he tried to intimidate someone younger, and it backfired. You know they will use the Killing Curse or try." Hermione replied shaking her head at the stupidity.

"Hermione they won't get the chance. I will hit hard, fast, and hurtful. Krum has flown his last professional match. He just doesn't know it yet." Harry stated.

"Harry when are you going to tell them I'm a pureblood?"

"I'll tell them after the short duel, of course. Well shall we go, My Lady?" Harry said with a grin.

They faded to the pitch. Hermione joined her parents and the M Team in a special box.

Without amplifying his voice Harry stated, "You are here to witness and honor duel between Lord Potter-Emrys versus Professor Jackeroff and Mr. Victor Krum. I made certain true statements to Professor Jackeroff about Mr. Krum's intentions toward my fiancé. These were verified as true by Lady Hogwarts, who cannot lie. Professor called Lady Hogwarts and me liars. This is an affront to our honor and cannot stand since he, in effect, according to our old ways challenged me to a duel. As the one challenged, I chose either wands or swords, since they are not holding swords the duel is with wands. Hogwarts has placed protective ward in front of the stands. Now normally these duels would be duels of honor, and no unforgivables would be used. However, neither Jackoff nor Mr. Krum knows the meaning of the word honor so you may expect anything from them. Headmistress Sprout please start the countdown and on one, we go."

"On one you may begin, three, two, one."

"Jackeroff sent a Killing Curse on two, proving his lack of honor. To everyone's surprise Harry reflected it back at him but over his head. Harry then sent a Reducto, which took Krum's right arm just above the elbow. Harry hit Jackeroff with a Reducto to the chest and accioed both wands. It was over. Harry walked to Krum and said, "Just so you know Hermione is a pureblood and would have made you suffer by castrating you. She wanted to join me, so she could. Your little bigoted game cost you your arm and career. No one messes with my Hermione, not a basilisk and certainly not you shit head." Harry said and refrained from kicking Krum in the bits.

Harry then turned to the stands and said, "Durmstrang students and staff you have fifteen minutes to gather your trash and get out. The tournament is canceled. Beauxbatons you are welcome to stay for the ball and meet our students the choice is yours, but I do hope you stay. Students of Hogwarts it seems that after breakfast I received a new title and name. The name is Lord Emrys when we have official business, at all other times you may call me Harry, unless I say different. This is no longer an Earldom. It is now the independent Kingdom of Emrys. In this nation, I am King and Hermione is Queen, the magic you felt earlier was Hermione and me bonding. Two other bonds occurred during this, one between Hermione and her familiar Sadie and the other between my familiar Adrian and me."

"I would like our students to think about what they just saw. One arrogant man used the Killing Curse and died for it. Another is forever changed, and his promising career is over because of a foolish mistake. Being proud of your heritage is one thing being arrogant because you think your blood is purer than another's is foolish to the extreme. Merlin's parents were muggles, so he was, or is, a first-generation wizard. The so-called purebloods have been decimated because a good number were Death Eaters and died because Moldyshorts drew their magic to try to stay alive."

"At this rate to maintain your so called blood purity, you'll have to marry a first cousin. What's next marrying a sibling? Well, the Gaunts did that, and produced a squib that was Moldyshorts' mother. We all know how that turned out. Magic is magic people, no matter how long it's been in both sides of a family. I'll stack any of you up against my Hermione. Whoops can't do that she's a pure blood descended from Morgana Le Fey, Galahad, and Helga Hufflepuff." Harry stated.

As Harry finished both Phoenix appeared and sat on their familiars shoulder. Harry heard the mumbles about the golden Phoenix and smiled as he walked to his new wife.

"Damn chief, two Reductos and an Accio, leaves one dead and the other out of the fight." Gunny said.

Harry whispered something to Gunny and his forehead showed a frown. Then he burst out laughing and shaking his head. Harry told him that while he pointed his wand, the spells came from his left hand wandlessly. Minister Delacour went to Beauxbatons carriage with Madame Maxime and the others less the Headmistress went back to Harry's office.

"Hermione here's your marriage license. It shows that the git sitting there is your husband and that you're responsible for him. I feel sorry for you, as you'll have a hard time keeping him out of trouble. He seems to be a magnet for it. Harry I suppose Jackeroff's use of the Avada Kedavra stopped him from a long drawn out and hurtful duel. I'm disappointed in the Bulgarian Minister, picking that man, as Headmaster after Karkaroff was a big mistake. Would you like to fill me in on the business with Krum?" Amelia asked politely.

"Krum planned to use a pureblood law to force me to go to the ball with him then rape me when it was over. As a muggle born, your current laws allow this. What the bastard didn't know until after he lost his arm is that I'm more of a pureblood than him." Hermione replied.

"All this shit after the packages were sent spelling everything out. This is unbelievable." Amelia stated.

"Amy you find it hard to believe because you're not a bigot. Krum thought the same way the Death Eaters did. I doubt that Krum will ever forget that my Hermione is a pureblood, and that she wanted to go and castrate him. Given the choice between an arm and my bits, I'm sure that I'd choose losing my arm. Amy I'll pay Beauxbatons' expenses to come here, but not Durmstrang's. Now if there's no more pressing business this growth thing has wiped me out and my bones, and muscles hurt, and I have a headache. Adrian says it must run its course and not to take a potion until it's finished," Harry said.

"Harry at bedtime it's the woman who has a headache not the man," Sirius said and sniggered.

"Mutt, I'll trade you how my body feels for how yours feels. Hummm I wonder if a switching spell would work." Harry said looking at Sirius.

"I don't think so love but my body feels just like you described, come with me husband," Hermione said and led Harry from the room.

"Emma, stop her, she is going to bed with Harry," Dan said quickly.

"Of course she is, he's her husband." Emma replied.

"But…"

"Sorry, it seems I have to explain about marriage and sex to my husband of over 20 years." Emma said and grabbed Dan by the arm.

"But…" Dan was still saying as Emma led him through the portal.

"I swear when Albus was here it was nuthouse, and now it's a zoo." Pomona said with a giggle.

"Welcome to the world of Harry James Potter." Dora retorted, and laughed finishing with a snort.

**Epilogue**

On 28 December 1994 in Her Majesty chambers Harry James Potter married Hermione Jean Granger in a ceremony officiated by the Right Reverend, The Lord Carey of Clifton, Archbishop of Canterbury. Those attending included, Daniel and Emma Granger, Sirius Black, Aurora Sinistra, Remus Lupin, Nymphadora Tonks, Ted and Andromeda Tonks, Ragnok and his wife, Dobby and Tinker, the M Team and their wives, the Headmistress and staff, and the entire Royal Family.

On 1 August 2004 Charlus James Potter was born into this world screaming that he was here. On 15 June 2006, his sister Jean Lily Potter was born and immediately wrapped her father around her little finger.

On 11 September 2001, the world changed forever as the World Trade Center fell. Unknown to Al-Qaeda they had poked a sleeping dragon called the M Team in the eye. However, that is another story.

On 31 July 2163, 183-year-old, Harry James Potter passed on to the next great adventure. His wife followed him within 24 hours of his interment. The couple was survived by two sons Charlus James and Henry John, two daughters Jean Lily and Luna Jenny. They had 16 grand children and 64 great grandchildren one of which was named Harry James. When the old man died, the house rings including Merlin's, passed to the younger Harry James Potter-Emrys-Gryffindor-Ravenclaw-Hufflepuff-Slytherin. The world had another warrior mage to carry on the work of his ancestors.

**The End **

9


End file.
